Porque solo puedes ser tu
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Izuku decide irse a un internado a Rumania para alejarse de Katsuki pero lo que logro fue que no podía apartarlo de su mente, después de años metida ahí decide que es momento de enfrentarlo y si es posible tener una aventura ya que. ¿Que tiene de malo querer que tu amigo de la infancia te quite la virginidad? Y más con ese uniforme de policía que lo hace ver irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERO DE TI**

" _ **Ella solo es una diversión, no es nada atractiva y es una marimacho, por eso es fácil sacarle lo que quiero"**_

Abrió los ojos mirando la ventana de su habitación teniendo de nuevo ese estúpido sueño, aún estaba oscuro pero aun así se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la persona que estaba al lado de ella. Movió con su pie los juguetes que había ocupado acercándose a la puerta, tendría que limpiar bastante bien para que no le descubrieran a fin de cuentas ese lugar aún seguía siendo un internado pero daba igual si incluso la directora estaba metida en todo el asunto.

Tocaron a su puerta y no le quedo de otra que tomar su bata para abrir encontrándose con una chica de baja estatura de cabello café rizado y ojos verdes.

-Lo siento por interrumpir tu sueño pero la señora Galahant pregunta por Mira-intento no mirar mucho a su superiora, no quería caer tan rápido en sus encantos-lleva esperándola en su habitación desde hace una hora

-Gracias Liz por avisarme, por ello deja recompensarte-le tomo la barbilla depositándole un casto beso en los labios haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera-ven mañana si lo deseas, te daré un trato especial- le susurro cerca del cuello para después lamerlo haciendo que la pobre chillara extasiada

-No por favor ese es un lujo que aún no puedo darme-le dio la espalda echándose a correr. Por su lado la otra se rasco la nuca sintiéndose mal, debía tener cuidado con las de primer ingreso ya que aún estaban demasiado puras.

Cerro la puerta despacio pensando en la buena excusa que daría para que no regañaran a la chica que se encontraba en su cama, con resignación suspiro acercándose.

-Despierta pequeña dormilona o tendrás problemas-le beso el cuello con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba el vientre-vamos Mira, yo sé que te levantas más temprano que ahora no por nada eres la presidenta de la clase

-Ya voy Izuku-se estiro lo suficiente para darle un beso-por cierto ya termine tu papeleo. Podrás regresar mañana mismo a Japón

-¿Enserio?, eso me alegra mucho-le mordió despacio el cuello para deleite de Mira-pero estoy preocupada, ahora no hay alguien que haga el deber de Matrona en mi lugar

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ese deber solo les concierne a las chicas que estudian aquí y según tus papeles terminaste el internado hace unas dos horas-le sonrió mientras daban vueltas en la cama quedando ella abajo-pero no estaría mal que vinieras a visitarnos, creo que de todas las matronas que ha habido tu eres la que mejor ha desempeñado el papel

-Eso es un buen cumplido Mira, pero no creo regresar. Los vuelos de Japón a Rumania son muy lejos y costosos-le tomo la mano para besarle el dorso en señal de agradecimiento- pero si lo deseas tu puedes visitarme, mi cama y yo estaríamos felices de recibirte

-Mentirosa, pero aceptare la oferta por ahora-le beso de nueva cuenta –ahora tengo que irme o la directora sabrá donde estuve

-Yo no me preocuparía de eso aparte le di un buen servicio a la señora Galahant en la mañana-se levantó ayudando a Mira a cambiarse –las extrañare chicas

-Y nosotras a ti-cuando Izuku le termino de poner el uniforme Mira le extendió un sobre-aquí está un boleto que saldrá en la tarde, espero que el vuelo no sea muy cansado. Te recomiendo que empieces a empacar y dejes las cosas de Matrona en la caja, me encargare de limpiarlas después

-Gracias, eres de ayuda-la guio hasta la puerta donde Galahant ya las esperaba, suspiro al verlas sin decir ni una palabra, se despidió de Mira con respeto pero antes de entrar esta la sujeto del hombro.

-En estos ocho años que estuviste aquí adquiriste experiencia, por favor haz sufrir al imbécil que te rompió el corazón y destrózale de una patada su dignidad- le dio un último beso dejando a Izuku boquiabierta con un sonrojo, al parecer había dicho cosas de más en la última borrachera de luna llena.

Regreso a su habitación cerrando con llave, saco de debajo de su cama una caja donde estaba su celular y una fotografía de ella cuando era niña y su amigo de la infancia o ex amigo. Miro la bandeja de entrada encontrándose con miles de mensajes, bueno era comprensible no lo había prendido en esos ocho años. Agarro el cargador y lo enchufo para que no se le fuera a apagar o le diera algún problema ese aparato.

-La mayoría son de Kacchan-susurro con angustia, incluso tenia uno de ayer sorprendiéndose de que aun la recordara. Se dio una cachetada para calmarse-debe de haber un error, esa sabandija tiene todo pero no corazón-se quedó en silencio-pero tiene el mío el muy maldito- se maldijo por ser débil, abrió un mensaje al azar sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo dormido con el peluche que le regalo cuando estaban en primaria .

" _ **Aunque no te conozco, te mando esto como regalo de cumpleaños**_

 _ **El imbécil no deja de molestar con que te quiere ver**_

 _ **Ya no lo dejes con el pendiente en la boca**_

 _ **Y háblale que la verdad ya molesta"**_

 _ **Atentamente: Kirishima**_

Ella miro extrañada el mensaje ¿Katsuki Bakugou extrañarla? Eso ni en un millón de años luz pero se quedó mirando la foto sin poder evitar guardarla en su galería, después le daría las gracias a ese tal Kirishima por eso.

-Podría ver los demás mensajes, tal vez encuentre otra foto de él durmiendo o…-se lo imagino mostrando el paquete pero eso era imposible, el no haría esa clase de cosas-mierda, mierda. No eso definitivamente no va a pasar-empezó a agitar el teléfono avergonzada por la lujuria de sus pensamientos donde apretó un sinfín de botones-joder esto es malo, muy malo. Maldición-ella seguía con sus maldiciones ignorando la voz que le llamaba.

-¡Señorita Izuku si no quiere que se le imponga un castigo como el anterior le exijo que se calle ahora mismo, sus compañeras necesitan dormir para la prueba de mañana!-le gritaron desde la puerta, esa era definitivamente Merlín. Su compañera de piso

-Lo siento no fue apropósito-tapo su boca intentando mantenerse callada y quieta acercando su teléfono a su pecho.

-¿Deku?-la chica se tensó al escuchar ese apodo, solo una persona en el mundo le llamaba de esa manera, por inercia miro su celular arrepintiéndose al instante, le había llamado a Katsuki por error-¿Eres tú?

-Emm sí, claro que lo soy Kacchan-se mordió el labio con fuerza había jurado no llamarlo así mientras él estuviera presente pero en cierto modo no había fallado, él no estaba frente a ella así que ese desliz no contaba-perdona que no te haya llamado antes pero apenas acabo de recuperar mi teléfono-si esa era una buena excusa porque la verdad siempre lo tenía a la mano a pesar de tenerlo escondido.

Se escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, ella empezó a hacer cálculos y si no estaba mal apenas era medio día en Japón pero a lo mejor estaba en clases o algo por el estilo.

-Perdona, creo que hable en mal momento. Debes estar ocupado discúlpame-iba a colgar pero el otro le pidió que no lo hiciera-¿Estas bien? Te oigo un poco agitado

-Sí, estoy bien. No le tomes importancia- susurro molesto, se había ido corriendo a las regaderas queriéndose ocultar de sus amigos, joder ahora odiaba haberles prestado antes su celular, esos imbéciles ahora ya sabían quién le había llamado y de seguro lo estarían buscando como locos para que los dejara escuchar la conversación-¿Qué tal todo en esa escuela?

-Bien supongo, he estado ocupada ya que me encargo en parte de las actividades del internado tanto de la sección de instituto como de la universidad-susurro evitando alzar la voz, no quería molestar a Merlín y que le quitaran el teléfono, miro atrás de ella encontrando uno de los juguetes que siempre ocupaba con las demás para calentar la situación, lo tomo sintiéndose ligeramente excitada por lo que iba a hacer-¿Y tú? Cuéntame que ha pasado con su excelencia-rio divertida mientras prendía el pequeño artefacto en forma de huevo y lo pasaba por sus muslos.

-¿Excelencia? ¿Disculpa?-iba a gritar pero escucho al estúpido de Kirishima cerca, joder esos imbéciles no se rendían-estoy en mi último año y estoy encargándome de mi trabajo final-la escucho jadear ligeramente causándole un escalofrío en la espalda-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, solo estoy haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Necesito prepararme para la actividad de mañana-volvió a mentir, la verdad había acercado el juguete a su zona intima para estimularla, joder le encantaba la voz de Katsuki. Era tan madura y sensual que la ponía al mil-y ¿Que terminaste estudiando?, según recuerdo querías entrar a la academia de policías de la zona, Yuei ¿No?-intento concentrarse en el tema de conversación mientras se masajeaba los pezones de manera acelerada pero firme

-Estoy ahí ahora mismo, pronto seré policía de la zona central-se vanaglorio concentrándose en los jadeos que hacia la chica, maldición estaba pensando mal de ella. Izuku era demasiado pura como para estar haciendo lo que él creía. Sintió la presión de sus partes bajas imaginándosela debajo de él haciendo esos mismos ruidos-¿Qué carrera tomaste tú?

-Contabilidad y finanzas-respondió en automático ahogando un gemido con su mano-aunque es algo difícil una vez que le agarras el truco no lo dejas ir-quiso darle una indirecta ya que también le había escuchado gruñir aunque fue un poco-¿Traes tu uniforme? ¿Podría verlo? Por favor aparte quiero ver cuánto has cambiado, debes ser un rompecorazones

-¿Eh?, sabes ahora mismo no puedo-susurro ahora escuchando al estúpido de Kaminari y Mineta. Aparte estaba teniendo un problema con su amiguito que estaba más que recto que nunca-tal vez en otra ocasión

-Que malo eres Kacchan, yo solo quiero verte-soltó un gemido de improvisto, maldición no lo había parado- pero está bien, voy a colgar ya que estas muy ocupado con quien sabe qué cosa y de seguro yo te estoy interrumpiendo-era su escapatoria, hacerse la indignada para que el otro no reaccionara. Era un buen plan.

-Espera, joder mujer. De acuerdo te la enviare pero debes enviarme una tu también. Tiene siglos que no te veo aunque no creo que hayas cambiado mucho-Izuku sonrió con malicia, si ese tipo supiera-dame un momento-ella escucho como este empezaba a mover algo, emocionada también se levantó. Miro donde estaba su escritorio y ese era un buen lugar donde podría tomarse una foto, se sentó sobre este cruzando las piernas y abriendo un poco más su bata. Se tomó la foto desde la parte de arriba para que se viera su rostro a medias y se concentrara más en su busto y sus piernas.

-Bien, te la envió Kacchan-dijo con el corazón en la boca, si no fuera porque sabía que su amigo no le enviaría algo sugerente esa seria de esas llamadas sexuales pero claro solo era de su lado ese aspecto, cuando le llego el archivo lo miro y casi se va de espaldas por la impresión. Por todos los dioses estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba, sus ojos seguían siendo serios y su cabello alborotado pero eso le daba un aspecto salvaje que le encantaba y ¡Mierda! Su uniforme se ceñía a su cuerpo como si quisiera apoderarse de él y no lo culpaba, se mordió una uña ya que se estaba imaginando las mil y una formas que podría quitárselo.

Por su lado Katsuki estaba igual o peor, ¡Qué demonios era esa foto!, era demasiado sugerente, demasiado reveladora, demasiado sensual. Por dios le podría ver hasta los pezones que se marcaban por la tela. Respiro hondo tranquilizándose, debía haber una explicación coherente no sexual para que le enviara semejante cosa-Deku, me podrías decir…¿Por qué demonios me enviaste esto? Quería ver tu rostro y aquí no se ve ni una mierda

-Lo siento Kacchan pero no puedo prender la luz ya que aquí pasa de la media noche y me van a regañar-dijo decepcionada, no había logrado obtener ni un alago. Que desperdicio-pero déjame decirte que te vez increíble en tu uniforme, incluso pude ver que fortaleciste tu cuerpo. Tienes unos brazos de infarto y tu rostro sigue siendo un deleite poder verlo-soltó de la nada, no iba a mentir con respecto a eso.

-¡Midoriya, te dije que te callaras. Ya lárgate a dormir!-escucho el grito del otro lado de la pared, joder eran demasiado delgadas para su gusto.

-Al parecer te tienes que ir-Katsuki suspiro con alivio, necesitaba ir corriendo a las duchas para bajar el calor que estaba sintiendo.

-Si pero me alegro mucho hablar contigo Kacchan-se quedó en silencio un momento, cerró los ojos decidida a aclararle ese asunto-por cierto perdona por no disculparme por lo que paso en secundaria, la verdad me gustabas mucho pero al ver que no fue mutuo te empecé a culpar por ello y en un ataque de ira rompí la carta que iba a darte

-¿Carta?-se escuchaba algo confundido pero no lo culpaba, de seguro ese idiota ni había tomado en cuenta ese detalle.

-Sí, no sé si recuerdes el sobre rojo que siempre llevaba a todos lados. Bueno era mi carta de declaración hacia ti-soltó una sonrisa de nerviosismo-te la iba a dar el día del festival cultural de tercer grado pero creo que tus amigos se me adelantaron y fueron a decirte lo que yo sentía

-No me digas que…-se formó un nudo en su garganta rogando que no fuera lo que él pensaba. Implorándole a dios que no lo odiase tanto.

-Si Kacchan lo escuche, por eso rompí la carta frente a ti cuando se acabó el festival espero que me puedas perdonar. Lo hice por el calor del momento pero no te preocupes ya no guardo esa clase de sentimientos por ti-mentirosa, mentirosa al rato te va a crecer la nariz por decirle que ya no lo amas-bueno me tengo que ir, espero que podamos hablar pronto-sin esperar colgó la llamada tapándose la cara con las manos, estaba avergonzada. Por fin lo había dicho y la verdad sentía un peso menos en su espalda.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas, limpiaría bien todo y de paso tendría que idear un plan para hacer que Katsuki tuviera una aventura con ella.

-No es nada personal Kacchan pero solo tú puedes quitarme lo virgen-se mordió el labio extasiada, por fin podría cumplir esa fantasía aunque ahora le podría incluir un uniforme de policía de infarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **COMO YO LO VEO**

Katsuki tras la llamada se quedó estático o más bien pensativo, una cosa era la sospecha y la otra la confirmación. ¿Ahora que mierdas iba a hacer? Puta vida, joder por fin comprendía porque su madre lo llamaba tan seguido imbécil e inútil.

Miro una vez más la foto, pero ahora sin el calor que antes. Seguía maldiciéndose por lo estúpido que era por haberse dejado llevar por su ego cuando era más joven.

 _Kacchan es el mejor de todos, incluso más que el jefe de distrito._

 _Si Kacchan será un héroe yo seré la princesa que siempre tendrá que rescatar._

Siempre recordaba esas malditas palabras de la mocosa, se las había dicho un centenar de veces cuando estaban en primaria y joder le encantaba que lo idolatrara pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando ella le empezó a pedir que se besaran a cada maldito segundo que podían.

-Maldita nerd, todo es tu culpa-se mordió el labio como castigo, eso era una mentira porque si él no hubiera aceptado las cosas seguramente serian diferentes. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuándo fue que inicio ese juego? Tal vez fue cuando se quedaron solos en su casa o cuando se perdieron en la prueba de valor-que complicado

-¿Qué es complicado?-Katsuki miro atrás de él y se encontró con Kirishima con claras ganas de querer joderle la vida.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres inútil?-aparto la vista sonrojado dirigiéndose a la salida, si el idiota punk sabía dónde estaba lo más seguro es que los demás también. Malditas ratas chismosas.

-Bueno ya sabes, me mata la curiosidad bro-recargo su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo para hacerlo enojar-ya sabes, la chica por la que has estado suspirando por años de la nada te llama y puff desapareces. Como buen amigo que soy es mi deber ver por tu estado emocional y tu bipolar corazón

-¿Disculpa? Aquí nadie te pidió tu opinión ni nada-se estaban dirigiendo al aula para tomar la siguiente clase pero unos metros antes de llegar los chicos se pararon-¿Se vio muy obvio?-pregunto escondiendo su sonrojo para deleite de Kirishima porque sabía que ya lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Si te soy sincero sí, no todos los días vez al malhumorado Katsuki Bakugou correr como diablo por la llamada de una chica. Incluso Tsuyu se sorprendió por eso y créeme eso es aún más raro-Kirishima sonrió para después arrebatarle el celular a su amigo helándose al momento de ver la foto-este…

-No digas nada-le tapó la boca, no quería escuchar su opinión porque si no le diría lo mismo que él pensaba-ella dijo que estaba oscuro y que por eso no pudo tomarse otra. Ella es demasiado inocente como para haberme mandado esto con dobles intenciones

Kirishima quito la mano de su amigo mirándolo de arriba a abajo, algo estaba mal en la cabeza de ese idiota. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que ella tenía no dobles si no triples intenciones, eso estaba más claro que el agua.

-Bro, después de terminar las clases. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas sobre lo de tu relación con tu amiga?, llevo tiempo conociéndote y nunca me la has dicho completa-lo miro ligeramente con compasión, sabía que el otro era demasiado orgulloso como para que le ayudaran pero sentía que ahora si hablaría.

-De acuerdo, solo son dos clases las que faltan-se giró para entrar ignorando las miradas de los demás. Si había sido impulsivo pero diablos, deberían entender que espero noticias de ella desde que se fue a saber el diablo donde. Maldita perra que lo abandono a la primera oportunidad que tuvo pero él tenía la culpa por no haber sido honesto con ella y consigo mismo.

Pasaron sus clases del reglamento civil y ética, no eran materias tan difíciles pero si tediosas. Era demasiada información pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con estudio y uno que otro curso complementario para reforzar.

Cuando se despidió el maestro los demás salieron increíblemente rápido como si no quisieran interrumpir al volátil de su compañero, sentían su aura más perturbada de lo normal y sabían que eso no era buena señal.

-Al parecer entendieron la indirecta-sonrió Kaminari que ya era inmune a los berrinches de Katsuki-¿Y bien? ¿Porque el drama?

-Nada, solo escucharemos una historia y después daremos veredicto porque creo que de nosotros tres tu y yo tenemos más juicio-Kirishima esquivo un golpe con una risa, ya hacia bastante que no recibía un intento de golpe-de acuerdo, ya dejemos de jugar y empieza el relato bipolar porque no tenemos todo el día

-Bien, nos conocimos en la guardería o algo así. Nos empezamos a llevar bien porque aparte éramos vecinos y da la casualidad que nuestras madres eran amigas de a saber desde cuándo-Katsuki cruzo sus piernas molesto ignorando las miradas de sus amigos porque bueno eso era lo que siempre decía-de acuerdo, si lo admito. Me enamore de ella cuando estaba en primaria

-Awww que romántico-Kaminari junto sus manos sonrojado, le gustaban ese tipo de historias-¿Y? ¿Qué más paso? O más bien que no paso porque algo me dice que debieron escalar uno que otro escalón

-Si te refieres a los besos y esas mierdas si lo hicimos, creo que fue en tercero pero no recuerdo realmente-miro sus dedos para evitar contacto visual con los dos imbéciles-y no paso de eso al menos a lo que a mí respecta

-Pero bro, algo me dice que realmente no hubo una relación como tal-tomo asiento recargando su barbilla en su antebrazo-no creo que hayan sido tan imbéciles como para no iniciar algo-hubo un silencio incomodo donde se confirmó su sospecha-no me lo creo. ¿Por qué no dieron el primer paso? Si ya hasta había besos. Solo se debía concretarse

-Porque fui un idiota, al parecer cuando estábamos en tercero de secundaria ella iba a confesarse pero era más estúpido y pensé que nunca se iba a apartar de mi lado-cerro los ojos recordando el cómo Izuku cada vez lo ignoraba más y ya no atendía sus llamadas después del festival-antes de que terminara de hablar conmigo-señalo su celular que aún seguía en las manos de Kirishima-me dijo que escucho cuando yo hable mal de ella con mis amigos y ahí al parecer es cuando nuestra relación se fue a la mierda

-Espera un momento hombre. ¿Qué mierdas dijiste?-Kaminari se sobo la frente sintiendo una ligera punzada, eso siempre le decía que pasaría algo malo-espero que no hayas dicho una pendejes de que siempre obtienes lo que quieres de ella

Hubo otro silencio y no se hizo esperar el golpe que recibió Katsuki que logro que se volteara. No hizo nada porque se lo merecía con todas las de la ley.

-Después de eso, ella rompió una carta frente a mí y las conversaciones entre nosotros pasaron a ser de diarias a nulas en un par de semanas-siguió relatando ignorando el sabor de la sangre y la punzada de dolor en su cara-luego cuando nos graduamos no supe de ella en todas las vacaciones así que decidí ir a buscarla a su casa pero dio la casualidad de que su madre acababa de llegar del aeropuerto, ahí es cuando me entere de que la muy maldita se había ido a Rumania a un internado que consistía en instituto y universidad

-Estas más que jodido bro-contesto dándole una palmadita en la espalda como si le estuviera dándole el pésame-pero tú como la sentiste en la llamada. ¿Había rencor en su voz? O algo por el estilo, no sé ¿Te estaba culpando de algo?

-No, ella me pidió disculpas por comportarse como lo había hecho y…-se mordió el pulgar con ira contenida-que ya no sentía nada por mí, al menos no de la manera romántica

-Ok, paremos un momento a analizar la situación-Kaminari se sobaba la mano tratando de apaciguar su dolor por el golpe dado-ustedes se gustaban eso está claro pero por tu culpa ella literalmente huyo del país para no estar cerca de ti y se desconectó de todo hasta hace casi nada. ¿Eso no les dice algo chicos?

Katsuki y Kirishima lo miraban esperando que les aclarara lo que estaba diciendo, el otro rodo los ojos con molestia sorprendiéndose de que fueran tan imbéciles-haber niños, si uno de ustedes se va de viaje y le llama a su mami o a cualquiera. ¿Con que propósito lo hacen?

-Para saber cómo esta o que está haciendo supongo-Kirishima se quedó pensativo hasta que la respuesta vino a él, soltó una carcajada alegre-oh puede que sea eso otro

-¿Eso otro? ¿De qué mierdas hablas?-Katsuki desesperado se levantó tomando sus cosas-si no piensan decir nada yo me largo, los veo mañana par de idiotas-enojado se salió del salón ignorando cualquier cosa que pudieran decir los otros, necesitaba pensar varias cosas y de paso buscar algo en su habitación rogando que aun estuviera donde lo dejo la última vez.

-Tenemos a un cretino como amigo-Kirishima se cruzó de brazos meditando la actitud que debía tener de ahora en adelante-pero

-Es el amigo que necesitara mucha ayuda y más si pasa lo que creemos-termino la frase Kaminari, rascándose la nuca, los problemas nunca terminarían-¿Crees que la conoceremos mañana? O ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que Katsuki estará pasmado por la impresión?

-Apuesto a que serán quince minutos-contesto el otro con malicia.

-Apuesto a que serán cinco y medio, o tal vez se llegue a desmayar-los dos empezaron a reír como locos, mañana sería un día de no olvidarse.

Por su lado Katsuki estaba caminando despacio, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en ese parque que casi nadie visitaba pero que aún seguía estando de pie. Se adentró a unos árboles encontrando el que quería, donde años atrás había tallado un KyD con un corazón alrededor. Lo acaricio con cuidado rememorando ese día.

 _-Kacchan sabes he visto una película en donde unos amigos tallan sus nombres en un árbol, es algo así como un juramento-ellos apenas estaban en cuarto de primaria pero no se habían despegado en ningún momento, desde que habían salido de clases-¿Quieres que lo intentemos?_

 _-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo Deku?-le pregunto Katsuki con fastidio, no entendía el sentido de eso y que ganaba haciéndolo._

 _-Porque quiero estar siempre a tu lado y en esa película ellos juraron estar el uno para el otro-sonrió sonrojada mientras sacaba sus tijeras de plástico e intentaba dibujar la K-Kacchan siempre será mi número uno y quiero que todas las personas lo sepan_

 _El niño sonrojado se limpió los labios porque ya sabía que venía, la niña se había acercado para besarlo. Solo fue un choque pero eso de alguna forma le removía el pecho llenándolo de tranquilidad y le llegaba un pequeño dolorcito en su estómago pero era uno agradable._

 _-Si ese es el caso te ayudare Deku-saco también sus tijeras empezando a tallar la D-porque yo juro estar siempre para ti, en las buenas y en las malas porque el único que puede protegerte soy yo-declaro avergonzado concentrándose en su trabajo._

 _Cuando terminaron los dos sonrieron victoriosos, no era la gran cosa pero para ellos significaban más que mil palabras._

 _-Kacchan-le llamo la niña mientras le tomaba la mano-me gustas mucho, espero que siempre estemos juntos_

 _-Tú también me gustas Deku y no esperes nada. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos sin importar nada-le sonrió regresándole el beso solo para después terminar de poner los últimos detalles, a fin de cuentas un corazón no era tan malo después de todo_

Katsuki regreso a la realidad cuando se escuchó el sonido de una campana, eran las tres de la tarde y eso significaba una ola de oficinistas salían a comer. Katsuki suspiro con molestia, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por esas boberías de niños.

Se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle un último vistazo al árbol, joder ahora se había puesto sentimental. Camino rumbo a su departamento alegrándose de haberse independizado de su ruidosa familia, ya no tenía que soportar a la vieja bruja y al intento de padre que tenía aunque no había mucha diferencia con respecto a la dirección.

Se fue a su habitación, donde dejo la mochila en el suelo empezando a quitarse el uniforme. Lo bueno es que tenía varios así que ese podría tratarlo como se le viniera en gana.

" _Pero déjame decirte que te vez increíble en tu uniforme, incluso pude ver que fortaleciste tu cuerpo. Tienes unos brazos de infarto y tu rostro sigue siendo un deleite poder verlo"_

Se detuvo un momento al recordar lo que Izuku le dijo-esa maldita, me las pagara un día de estos-ahora estaba cuidando demasiado su uniforme, hasta lo llego a colgar. Fastidiado se sentó en su cama, saco una caja debajo de ella en donde venía todas sus cosas de secundaria.

Primero fue el anuario, donde se concentró en la foto de su amiga. Con su horrible corte de cabello y esas pecas que no dejaban que vieras para otro lado ¿Qué mierdas le había visto para que se enamorara tanto de ella?...Cierto los constantes mimos que se daban y que ella no saliera corriendo cuando el explotaba de ira.

-Dios Deku, si no fueras tan molesta y cobarde-la mayoría de los días se imaginaba siempre llegando a casa siendo recibido por ella en la entrada con un delantal y una de sus típicas sonrisas deslumbrantes-¿Esta mal que te siga queriendo solo para mí?- toco el borde de la hoja donde cayó la famosa carta.

Él la había conservado a pesar de todo lo que paso con ellos, no podía dejarla ir así de fácil y menos tirarla a la basura. Por un momento se alegró de que solo la chica la había roto a la mitad, aún era fácil poder leerla.

Fue a su escritorio, colocando las hojas con cuidado de no romperlas más de lo que ya estaban.

 _Querido Kacchan, bueno creo que ya sabes a lo que viene esto y pienso que no deberías sorprenderte a fin de cuentas llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y ya sabes hemos tenido momentos que los amigos en teoría no se deberían de tener._

 _Lo que quiero decir es que en realidad me gustas muchísimo, no algo como fraternidad o amistad es en si algo como amor de amantes. Una palabra demasiado fuerte para mí lo sé pero así es como yo lo siento._

 _Cada vez que me levanto lo primero que veo es mi teléfono ya que me hace ilusión ver tus mensajes de buenos días y antes de acostarme mi corazón se acelera cuando nos despedimos para poder ir a dormir._

 _Pero lo que realmente me hace temblar son tus labios, sé que he sido egoísta ya que soy yo la que te pide que nos besemos pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta demasiado la sensación de nuestros labios._

 _Hacen que pierda la cabeza y más cuando me abrazas. Es una combinación muy letal para mí aunque hace que me pregunte porque aún no me he dejado caer completamente en tus brazos._

 _Por ello te pido que si pudieras hacerme la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo._

 _¿Saldrías conmigo? O más bien…_

 _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

 _Atentamente Midoriya Izuku alias Deku._

El dejo de lado la carta y se lanzó a su cama quedando boca abajo importándole un carajo que estuviera solo en ropa interior, empezó a golpear el colchón para reprimir sus sentimientos de culpa y jubilo. Estaba temblando demasiado y eso era malo para alguien tan imperativo como el pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho.

-"No te preocupes, ya no siento nada por ti"-repitió cerrando los ojos, era imposible que eso sea verdad. Bueno había pasado mucho tiempo y cabía una posibilidad pero aun así no se lo creía, si su enamoramiento había empezado desde el inicio de los besos significa que eran más de seis años o puede que más, le ganaba por mucho a ese estúpido internado de mierda-joder Katsuki, no pienses así. Para todo lo existente hay una explicación pero solo necesitas la otra mitad de la historia para tomar una decisión coherente y justa

Resignado se fue a dormir agradeciendo que esa semana no tendría que ir al trabajo, ya después vería que haría con su largo problema catalogado como Deku.


	3. Chapter 3

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **PORQUE DESEABA VERTE**

Japón 10:00 am. Aeropuerto Central

Izuku se sentía molida, el vuelo se había retrasado una hora y las turbulencias le habían causado nauseas pero no era algo importante, pero ¡Por todo lo bueno! Tuvo que soportar a un niño llorando en su oído por todo el jodido vuelo y a una señora que no dejaba de hacerle platica mientras le golpeaba en cada maldita oportunidad que tenía, no es que fuera mala persona pero santo cielo no tenía tanta paciencia como en su juventud.

Deberían hacerla la santa de la paciencia o algo porque aparte se tenía que aguantar las miradas sugerentes de todos los hombres del avión, bueno puede que eso sea su culpa pero no tenía mucho de donde escoger cuando se fue, solo le dieron un vestido verde menta el cual terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas negras estilo romano, frustrada tomo su mochila del contra equipaje y sus papeles, los reviso una última vez para estar segura de tener todo y de paso memorizar lo que tenía que hacer y era pasar por la aduana, hacer papeleos de esto para que supieran que no llevaba alimentos y el de quien sabe qué declaración de que no mentía sobre su identidad y bla bla bla.

Terminando eso por fin podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y eso era lo que más quería en ese momento.

-Joder Dios y Mira, si querían probar mi nivel de paciencia en este vuelo pues déjenme decirles que he logrado apenas aguantar porque no me faltaba nada para decirle sus jodidas verdades a esa molesta señora y a la mamá del bebe llorón-se sobo el cuello cansada, espero para poder salir ignorando a un viejo verde que no dejaba de arrimársele en cuanta oportunidad se le presentaba.

Maldiciendo por susurros a todos los presentes se bajó del avión sintiendo una ligera liberación, saco su teléfono de su mochila disponiéndose a prenderlo. Enseguida le llego un mensaje de un número que no conocía y aparte salía como privado.

Lo abrió sin darle mucha importancia, total ella no había gastado por enviarlo y no le tomaba mucho tiempo darle una leída.

 _ **Buenas, soy Kirishima el amigo del bipolar  
te mando mensaje para que sepas mi número y de paso por si  
quieres hablar de algo o si necesitas ayuda.**_

 _ **Y para probar que no soy un ser desconocido o un depredador sexual en busca de  
dulces señoritas te dejo esto.**_

Ella sonrió avergonzada, había adjuntado una foto de Kacchan en bóxer donde se le veía la bien formada retaguardia, posiblemente estaban en los vestidores de la escuela ya que medio alcanzaba a ver las taquillas. Tuvo que reprimir su felicidad para no levantar sospechas y agradeció que existiera un chico tan amable con ella porque ahora tenía una idea más clara de los músculos de su queridísimo "amigo".

Ya pasándosele el calor comenzó a caminar por donde le indicaban los edecanes, pensó que ese tal Kirishima podría ayudarle en ese momento ya que estaba en ceros en cuanto a las cosas que habían pasado en la ciudad y podría preguntarle los gustos de Kacchan en cuanto a todo, no quería verse tan ignorante frente a él y quedarse en ridículo. Se dispuso a marcarle quitada de la pena a fin de cuentas él le había dado de regalo esa foto de su amorcito y ya podrían hablarse con confianzas.

-Aloha nena. Kirishima el guapurris al habla-ella se quedó callada, luego se presentó un silencio incomodo el cual solo fue interrumpido por su explosiva carcajada-¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? Si eres la chica que vi el Viernes disculpa, me equivoque de numero así que olvida que me llamaste

-Lo lamento mucho no soy esa chica del Viernes, Soy Izuku la amiga de la infancia de Katsuki. Un gusto el poder hablar contigo Kirishima- se fue a corriendo por el pasillo evitando las miradas de los demás. Ya cuando llego a la sala donde tenía que formarse para entregar el formato de aduana, se pudo tranquilizar- yo no quise burlarme de ti pero simplemente no lo pude evitar. Mi día a empezado mal y me lo alegraste de la nada por ello tienes mi gratitud

-Oh vaya, yo no esperaba que me llamaras tan de repente así que yo conteste como usualmente lo hago y pues…- el chico al otro lado se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, había arruinado la primera impresión que debía dar. Esperaba que ella lo viera como un caballero educado y no como un casanova como quería dar a entender. Maldijo irritado ganándose un regaño de parte de su maestro de educación física.

-Awww de seguro este nene se terminó de sonrojar- se burló otro poco de el-perdóname pero en serio es que no me esperaba semejante saludo-soltó una pequeña risa, aun no se le pasaba y ya los oficiales se le estaban quedando viendo feo- pero bueno ya tranquilizándonos, quería pedirte un pequeño favor. ¿Podrías decirme a qué hora salen hoy? Le tengo una sorpresa a mi pequeño amigo y me gustaría que me ayudaras

-Claro, creo que las clases hoy terminan temprano. Deja pregunto-se escuchó varios ruidos acompañados de gritos y maldiciones .Izuku sonrió imaginándose el escándalo que estaría haciendo el otro pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar ya que era gruesa pero que te daba cierto aire de tranquilidad. Como si quisiera que descansaras de todos tus males-el profesor dice que a la una a lo mucho aunque depende de la última actividad que nos ponga y de cuánto tiempo terminemos en realizarla

-Conociendo a Kacchan será el primero en terminarla-escucho una risa del otro lado y se reprendió porque había dicho el apodo una vez más- sabes es bueno que salgan tan temprano, acabo de volver y aun me encuentro en el aeropuerto, solo necesito pasar por aduana y creo que me tomara una hora y media en lo que llego a la escuela. ¿Podrías evitar que Katsuki se vaya más temprano? Es que no quiero llegar así como así a su casa y no quisiera molestar a la señora Mitsuki porque sé que me va a pegar en la primera oportunidad que tenga-empezó a reír con nerviosismo, aun no le decía a nadie que había vuelto, ni a su madre. Joder sentía su piel erizada por la emoción de ver a todos de nuevo.

-Sabía que venias, ahora ese maldito me debe el desayuno de todo un mes-contesto alegre el chico ganándose una risa de parte de Izuku que ya se imaginaba que había pasado-gracias, me acabo de ganar mi almuerzo de una de las mejores cafeterías del mundo y totalmente gratis

-No hay de que chico-fue a la fila de la aduana donde se alegró de ver que no había tanta gente como se imaginaba- oye Kirishima. Gracias por cuidar de Katsuki, sé que es testarudo e idiota a veces pero es un buen chico. No es de los que se abre fácilmente a los demás y bueno creo que ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar

Kirishima sonrió, al parecer ella aún tenía en buena estima a su amigo a pesar de todo-Eso no es necesario decirlo, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es un mal tipo, si cascarrabias pero uno con un corazón de oro -camino hacia afuera del gimnasio ya que había sido regañado por usar su teléfono-dime Izuku. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, pero eso no implica que la responda-empezó a jugar con su cabello, estaba nerviosa por lo que fuera a preguntarle-pero ya que es la primera vez que hablamos te contestare a todo lo que me preguntes

-¿Te sigue gustando Bakugou? Ya sabes de la manera de amantes y todo eso-soltó sin más, no iba a alargar ese tema y aparte necesitaba saber si iba a ayudar o no al cabeza hueca con su amor de años-por favor respóndeme con sinceridad

-No me gusta- él se desilusiono, al parecer tendría que darle el pésame absoluto a su amigo- estoy estúpida y locamente enamorada de ese imbécil, cabeza hueca, bíceps de dios, ojos adorables, nalgas de oro y labios de infarto-avanzo otro poco en la fila ya quedando a nada de llegar a donde estaban los oficiales revisando los papeles-ah por cierto necesito pedirte otro favor. Si vez a alguna mujer que se le esté insinuando y se le quiera acercar por favor ahuyéntala con cualquier método que tengas a la mano, por favor te lo ruego

-Uy pequeña en eso no te voy a poder ayudar-Kirishima miro al cielo evitando reírse, no pensaba que fuera tan directa por lo que le decía su amigo de ella y menos que le diera semejante descripción-según mis fuentes una que otra esta tras de sus huesos pero no tanto como cierta compañera que por lo que veo no tarda mucho en hincarle el diente

-Escúchame con mucha atención-Kirishima sintió una punzada en la espalda, por inercia se giró aterrado pero se impresiono al ver que no había encontrado a nadie- si vez que le habla por cualquier minúscula cosa o la más grande estupidez del mundo le dices que yo misma le iré a reventar su maldita cara de porcelana que de seguro a de tener. ¿Ok? –El chico empezó a temblar, algo no estaba bien y sabía que había sido su culpa- Kacchan es mío y eso lo voy a ir a demostrar a cualquier arrastrada que se le llegue a insinuar

Corto la llamada enojada, ahora sí. Ninguna zorra le iba a quitar lo que por derecho le pertenecía desde hace años, dejo los papeles desesperada asustando al oficial el cual apresuro el procedimiento al ver a la latente fiera que tenía en frente.

-Bienvenida da vuelta-dijo tartamudeando regresándole el pasaporte, Izuku camino deprisa sin mirar a nadie pasando por los portones. Ya quedando en el pasillo principal del aeropuerto. Tendría que ir volando a esa maldita escuela para marcar territorio.

-Quien quiera que seas cerda, no pienso dejar que lo tengas-mordió su uña enojada, debía haber previsto ese maldito contratiempo-joder, ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Merlín cuando yo llegue

Por su lado Kirishima se dejó caer por el susto. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? O más bien ¿Qué demonios había provocado?

-Oye tu deja de holgazanear y entra-Momo lo tomo de su camisa arrastrándolo de vuelta, le tocaba los estiramientos en parejas y necesitaba un compañero –no puedo creer que hayas querido saltarte lo que quedaba de la clase y más teniendo a una leyenda como maestro

-Oye, si una chica se pone celosa de otra que ni siquiera conoce ¿Eso como se le conoce?

-¿De qué hablas?-se pusieron a hacer el pre-calentamiento sintiendo la mirada amenazante de todos los presente-bueno, depende de la actitud de las dos chicas. Si una es medio posesiva créeme que estarás en medio de una batalla para ver quien se gana la atención del objetivo principal aunque eso no es tan malo, claro siempre y cuando la competición sea por lo sano

-¿Eh?-el chico la observaba sin entender bien que era lo que quería decir, Momo suspiro por la estupidez del chico-hay casos en donde una de las chicas puede llegar a jugar sucio como por ejemplo poner al chico en cuestión en contra de la otra para así ganar puntos a favor o la guerra-escucho las instrucciones comenzando con las sentadillas-Si la otra no hace nada eso sería bueno para los tres pero si decide contraatacar significaría que tendrá que deshacerse de su rival de una manera u otra-cambiaron el ejercicio empezando a hacer abdominales-una forma es desprestigiarla frente a los conocidos y amigos o la otra es hacerla sentir inferior hasta que la otra decida marcharse a otra ciudad o país, claro tomando en cuenta el estado financiero y las conexiones que posea

-Qué horror, las mujeres cuando quieren pueden dar mucho miedo-contesto el otro poniéndose azul, no creía que la cosa se fuera a poner tan seria pero era bueno saber esos datos por adelantado. Ahora cuidaría mejor lo que salía de su boca-pero que pasara con el sujeto. Si tiene personalidad fuerte y demandante no creo que se deje manipular tan fácilmente

-No lo sé, el comportamiento de los hombres ante estas situaciones no es fácil de predecir-hizo una pausa para tomar aire-¿Lo dices por esos dos? Porque se puede ver a kilómetros que ella le trae ganas a Bakugou- se limpió el sudor de la frente-¿Quién es la manzana de la discordia?

-Yo diría que nuestra querida y feliz compañera-Momo lo miro mal y él se acercó al oído de ella para explicarle la situación-la amiga de la infancia viene en camino, al parecer acaba de llegar su vuelo y bueno en cuanto le dije sobre "ella" salto hecho una furia y créeme me hizo temblar de miedo. No pensé que una llamada de teléfono me hiciera sentir en una película de terror

-Eres un imbécil-ella le dio un puñetazo en la frente - aún tengo ganas de golpearte por haber sido tan idiota e impulsivo. Se debe ser delicado en este tipo de situaciones y más si es un triángulo amoroso tan complicado

-Realmente lo siento, no fue a propósito-se arrodillo frente a ella-por favor perdóneme su eminencia, reina de reinas señorita Momo-la halago para ya no recibir sus golpes mortales- juro por los cielos y los dioses que este plebeyo no lo volverá a hacer mientras siga con vida, lo jura por la descendencia que piensa tener

-Ash que dramático eres-se acercó a él con una cara de malicia ayudándolo a pararse-apuesto a que se desmaya luego de que ella lo salude, ya sé de qué consiste las reglas y el valor del premio

-Que buen oído tienes my lady-le sonrió de la misma manera- pero hay que tener en cuenta el segundo premio para los demás participantes, el molestar a Katsuki por todo lo que queda de nuestras vidas es un premio que nadie en esta vida ignoraría-los dos empezaron a reír como locos pero ganándose un regaño de su maestro y la mirada curiosa de sus demás compañeros.

Siguieron haciendo sus ejercicios por un cuarto de hora más hasta que el profesor decidio pasarlos a la pista de obstáculos.

-Bien jóvenes, esta pista a sido especialmente diseñada para ustedes. Mi amigo Aizawa logro que uno de sus superiores que esta en las fuerzas armadas nos prestara el equipamiento necesario para este ejercicio-señalo en lo alto de una colina que era rodeada por alambre de puas-su objetivo se encuentra en ese lugar, tienen que salvarlo en el menor tiempo posible pero recuerden que no estarán solos. Una parte de su clase les estará disparando con balas de pintura, si les llega a dar en automatico estarán fuera del campo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Si, señor!-gritaron todos entusiasmados mientras decidían quien estaría en que grupo.

-Veamos como están los grupos entonces-Yagi Toshinori los miraba dándoles puntos por la organización que tenían- en el grupo de francotiradores estarán: Eijiro Kirishima, Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari,Tsuyu Asui, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyama y Kyoka Jiro-los nombrados empezaron a equiparse con las snipers y los trajes especiales-y los que serán parte del escuadrón serán: Katsuki Bakugou, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, Mezo Shoji, Koji Koda, Toru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro, Hanta Sero y Rikido Sato-estos empezaron a analizar la pista, no era tan malo como parecía. Solo consistía en la pared de siete metros, arrastrarte por el lodo y correr una considerable distancia para llegar al objetivo-por cierto e agregado minas de pintura así que tengan cuidado ya que si las pisan y quedan de colores están fuera-de acuerdo, ahora la cosa se había puesto mucho peor.

Se posicionaron en sus puestos, unos siendo más precavidos que otros. Cuando escucharon el silbato comenzaron a correr al muro. Más que una carrera parecía una cacería ya que las balas de pintura no se hicieron esperar siendo el primero en caer Sato el cual comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

-A se me olvidaba decirles, las balas de pintura tienen la misma densidad que una normal así que dolerá como si fuese una. Tengan cuidado mis niños

-¡Eso se debería decir antes maldito viejo!-grito aterrada Ashido tratando de esquivar las balas que iban directo a sus pies, se notaba el odio que tenían sus compañeros hacia esa mitad de la clase. Corrió otro poco hasta la sección en donde se tenía que arrastrar, claro evitando enterrarte los cristales que estaban colgando-¿Qué es este entrenamiento espartano, profesor? En teoría no debería haber sido así

-En el contrato que firmaron cuando ingresaron nos dieron el poder de hacer este tipo de lecciones y nos deslindaban de cualquier daño que pudieran sufrir en estos años-comenzó a reír ganándose más odio de los presentes-no es nuestra culpa que no hayan leído las clausulas antes de firmarlas. Siempre recuerden la regla 135 del código de justicia "Nunca debes firmar nada a ciegas, incluso si es de alguien que conoces de toda la vida"

-¡Usted la acaba de inventar!-grito cuando una bala le alcanzo en el brazo, siendo la segunda en caer de su lado-¡Maldición!

Siguieron compitiendo ahora solo quedando cuatro participantes del lado del escuadrón, Katsuki miraba por todos lados cuidando el lateral derecho mientras Ochako el izquierdo e Iida procuraba que nada llegara por detrás.

-Todoroki, creo que deberías ir por el muñeco-comento la chica escondiéndose con la ayuda de un árbol-eres el único que tiene los reflejos necesarios para que no lo acribillen a la primera y asegurar la seguridad del rehén

-Esa es una mala idea, ahora ese es el punto focal para la artillería. Nos resultara imposible podernos acercar y salir ilesos- aventó una piedra la cual fue el objetivo de un francotirador-lo bueno es que tienen de su lado a Mineta, nos acaba de confirmar que todos están aquí

-¿Entonces que propones doble cara?-Katsuki se levantó un poco para mirar que estaban completamente rodeados-si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí seremos blancos fáciles, pero tengo un plan-sonrió divertido ganándose la atención de su equipo.

Cuando les comento de su plan los dos chicos estaban de acuerdo que era la mejor opción pero Ochako no estaba muy feliz pero no lo quedo de otra que aceptar ya que los chicos se estaban poniendo en posición.

-Seré la carnada, más les vale hacer las cosas como les dije-Katsuki los amenazo comenzando a correr evitando como podía las balas, esquivar no era lo suyo pero podía defenderse al menos. Zigzagueo un poco por el campo solo siendo rozado en la mejilla. Después sintió un dolor en su rodilla izquierda dándose cuenta que le habían dado-malditos ¡Ahora mierdas!

-¡A la orden!- gritaron Todoroki e Iida mientras lanzaban a Ochako con toda la fuerza que tenían haciéndola como una especie de bala humana, para cuando los francotiradores reaccionaron ya era tarde. La chica ya tenía al muñeco entre sus manos y saltaba mientras gritaba que habían obtenido la victoria.

-El escuadrón ¡Gana!, felicidades. Ahora todos regresen, deben darse un baño y espero verlos mañana temprano para el siguiente entrenamiento-declaro el maestro mientras miraba el itinerario de las clases de las tardes.

-Katsuki, eso fue increíble. No esperaba que supieras que hacer en ese momento, yo estaba completamente en blanco-Ochako le halago mientras caminaba a su lado, Iida y Todoroki simplemente caminaron en silencio solo para no hacer mal cuarteto-como se esperaba eres increíble

-Solo ve a los vestidores mujer ruidosa-se apartó de ella caminando a donde estaba Kaminari y Kirishima que no dejaban de hacerle burla por lo de su rodilla-malditos, sabía que uno de ustedes desgraciados había sido

-No me culpes, simplemente me la debías. Te comiste mi gelatina de piquín de edición limitada-contesto Kaminari ignorando la mirada amenazante. Se adentraron a los baños donde empezaron a quitarse se maloliente uniforme-pero hombre, no esperaba que lanzaran a la pobre como trapo viejo

-Pero admito que fue una buena estrategia, ninguno de nosotros se iba a imaginar semejante cosa-Kirishima tomo lo necesario para tomarse un baño mientras se cubría la cintura con una toalla-de seguro fue cosa tuya bipolar

-¿De quién más esperabas la idea? ¿Todoroki? Nah él es demasiado analítico como para hacer ese tipo de cosas impulsivas-se les unió Mineta mientras recibía una patada de Katsuki.

-Que molestos son, aun me pregunto porque les dejo que se me acerquen-molesto se fue a la regadera donde le importo un comino que el agua estuviera fría.

-Porque somos los únicos que te aguantamos tus berrinches-contestaron los tres haciendo reír a todos los presentes que sin quererlo se les habían sumido a la conversación.

-Oye Bakugou. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a ya sabes quién?-Hanta estaba dispuesto a molestarlo y de paso abrirle los ojos. Por Dios, ningún ser humano debería ser tan ciego.

-Porque no se me da la gana-contesto con molestia sobándose la maldita rodilla, joder le estaba empezando a escocer-y si tanto te interesa. ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que salga contigo?

-Vamos chico, ya todos sabemos lo que ella siente por ti solo falta que le des el sí y sean una dulce y hermosa pareja de tortolos enamorados-siguió metiéndole lecha al fuego, a todos les gustaba molestar al más idiota de la clase.

-Deja de molestar escoria-se tallo fuertemente el cabello, no quería seguir escuchando a los imbéciles que tenía por compañeros. Si no fuera tan paciente ya los habría matado a cada uno de ellos.

-Oigan no sean tan malos con el-Kirishima fue a su rescate, le gustaba molestarlo pero no que otros se pasaran de la raya. Ya que élç conocía como se ponía su amigo cuando se enojaba de verdad-el bro no le hace caso porque otra doncella tiene su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Hablas de la tan famosa amiga de la infancia? Pero si de ella no se sabe nada-cuestiono Tokoyami el cual consiguió que los demás afirmaran ante eso pero ganando una sonrisa de parte del dúo de idiotas.

-Es que ustedes no saben que apenitas ayer la adorada le llamo a nuestro Romeo-Kaminari hizo una pose como si fuese cupido y apunto su arco imaginario a donde estaba Katsuki conteniendo sus ganas de estrangularle el cuello-por eso es que este niño salió corriendo de la clase de Present Mic

Katsuki termino de asearse y salió corriendo a cambiarse, no podía creer que ahora fuera el centro de las burlas de todos. ¡Maldita Deku! Ahora si era todo su jodida culpa.

Tomo sus boxers, su pants negro y su playera sin mangas verde oscuro, se abrocho sus tenis dispuesto a salir lo más rápido de ahí para por lo menos aplazar las burlas hasta mañana. Cerro su taquilla, tomo su mochila disponiéndose a salir cuando su supuesto amigo le tomo del brazo.

-Perdóname Katsuki pero necesito que me ayudes con la materia de Aizawa, aun no comprendo que tiene que ver la aritmética avanzada con ser policía-Kirishima lo detuvo, tenía que evitar que se fuera antes de tiempo. Lo había prometido-por favor, anda no seas malo

-Tsk, sí que eres molesto idiota-se sentó en las bancas dando a entender que lo esperaría el tiempo suficiente.

-Gracias bro, te la debo-"o tú me la deberás" sonrió para sí mientras sacaba su teléfono viendo el mensaje.

 _ **Ya llegue, estoy en el portón.**_

 _ **Por favor no dejes que se vaya o juro que te daré un golpe  
con todas mis fuerzas (¬~¬)9 **_

_**Atentamente: Midoriya Izuku**_

Se apresuró a cambiarse, era de mala educación hacer esperar y más si era un encuentro de ese calibre. Cuando vio a Kaminari le explico lo mejor que pudo la situación donde el otro de inmediato se apresuró a ponerse "presentable" ignorando el hecho que los demás los estaban viendo y por automático también les siguieron el juego.

-Lo siento, es hora de que nos vayamos-los dos chicos jalaron a Katsuki el cual los empezó a maldecir mientras les pedía que lo dejaran en paz, que él podía caminar solo. Corriendo como pudieron se fueron a la entrada siendo seguidos por los demás de su clase que los miraban curiosos, incluso las chicas se preguntaban por qué actuaban de esa manera.

-Ya estuvo bueno, suéltenme par de imbéciles-se zafo del agarre de los chicos, ya no aguantando su maldito temperamento, a la mierda la paciencia-ahora si me las van a pagar par de mal nacidos

Iba a empezar a golpearlos pero una risa lo saco de sus casillas. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a burlarse de su persona?, se giró para encarar al maldito pero fue recibido por un par de suaves brazos.

-No has cambiado nada esa actitud explosiva tuya Kacchan-miro a la exuberante mujer frente a él, ese cabello verde alborotado, esa cintura de avispa, esos labios carnosos y esos enormes pechos, nada le hubiera cuadrado si no fuese por ese estúpido apodo.

No podía ser.

-¿Deku?-pregunto sorprendido sin saber cómo moverse o reaccionar, estaba dispuesto a separarse pero por alguna razón sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

-Si Kacchan soy yo, han sido unos ocho largos años. ¿No crees?-sonrió abrazándolo una vez más, joder ese hombre estaba más alto y más guapo de lo que se veía en las fotos-te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuánto-le tomo del mentón para darle un pequeño beso en los labios dando a entender a los presentes que Katsuki Bakugou ya tenía dueña y esa era ella.

Pero lo que no se espero fue el sorprendente grito que seguramente se escuchó en toda la cuadra, al parecer había impresionado a más de uno.


	4. Chapter 4

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Horikoshi

 _ **TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUÉ HABLAR**_

 _ **POR ESO DEJA DE HUIR**_

 _ **MALDITA NERD**_

Katsuki estaba atónito, recordaba bien esos labios. Demasiado bien y eso le causo que ese extraño malestar que resurgía de nuevo en su estómago, no había duda alguna ella era la maldita nerd que lo había dejado como si no valiera nada.

-Tu. ¡Maldita! ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme?-grito colérico, estaba desquitando su frustración de todo el día con ella, se maldijo mientras apretaba los labios. ¿Porque justo a él le tenía que estar pasando eso? Sin pensárselo mucho la aparto de golpe y la empujo para que mantuviera su distancia.

Para sus adentros Kirishima y Kaminari estaban a punto de matar al imbécil. ¿Enserio? ¿Después de quien sabe cuento tiempo lo primero que hace era recriminarle? ¿Acaso lo imbécil se le había subido al cerebro? Estaban por golpearlo pero sus impulsos desaparecieron por completo cuando escucharon un pequeño llanto…Oh no

-Kacchan…-Izuku le miro con tristeza, al parecer aun no la había perdonado. Si, admitía que había sido demasiado tonta e ilusa para pensar que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa pero aun así ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho a que le gritara en frente de tanta gente en plena calle, es más era un… -eres un tonto estúpido, te odio imbécil. Idiota malhumorado asqueroso-chillo molesta mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla y salía corriendo hacia la avenida principal. Mierda había hecho las cosas mal otra vez y lo peor es que tenía que correr por su vida.

-¡Oye maldita, regresa aquí!-dejo sus cosas en el piso dispuesto a seguirla, emprendió la carrera sin quitarle un ojo de encima ahora si no la pensaba dejar ir. Tenía que responderle muchas preguntas y ahora no se le iba a escapar tan fácil-¿Te gusto burlarte de mi verdad?

-Te equivocas, jamás me burle de ti-doblo la esquina evitando golpear a la gente, genial ahora estaba haciendo un espectáculo universal-yo te adoraba y aparte no ganaba nada con hacerte algo malo

-Eres una jodida mentirosa-también doblo la esquina viendo esa estúpida mata de cabellos, joder se lo había dejado crecer demasiado y eso por alguna razón le agrado-tú fuiste la que me hizo ilusiones y de la nada se largó sin más. ¿Acaso crees que estoy para aguantar tus caprichos?

-Estas equivocado Kacchan, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan idiota-cruzo la calle teniendo cuidado de los carros, hasta un perro se le había puesto enfrente haciendo que casi tropezara-tu eres el estúpido que no quiso aceptar mis sentimientos y yo no pensaba quedarme viendo cómo te ligabas a saber quién mientras yo me moría por ti

-Tu eres la estúpida, ni siquiera esperaste a que te diera una respuesta-también cruzo la calle importándole poco la moto que casi lo arrolla-deja de correr maldita nerd y enfréntame de una jodida vez

-¡No! Kacchan está enojado y si dejo que me atrape se desquitara conmigo-aumento un poco el ritmo llegando a la playa, dio un salto cayendo directo en la arena lastimándose un poco el tobillo pero no dejo de correr, no quería morir a sus veintitrés. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ven ahora mismo-el como buen imbécil la siguió todo el jodido trayecto de la playa, se veía que ella estaba cansada ya que disminuyo el ritmo. Podría fácilmente alcanzarla, le tomo del hombro haciendo que girara ocasionando que cayera de lleno y de paso llevándoselo a el-no recordaba que corrieras tanto

-Yo tampoco recordaba que fueras tan agresivo-se sobo la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Katsuki-sigues teniendo unos hermosos ojos-soltó de la nada deleitándose con el roce que estaban teniendo sus cuerpos.

-Y tu una gran boca- se levantó ayudándole a ella también a pararse iba a disculparse cuando la vio correr de nuevo hacia la calle -¡Te dije que pararas Deku!

-No, hasta que te calmes-vio a los otros chicos que al parecer los habían seguido, ella los esquivo ignorando los gritos de su amigo-joder Kacchan déjame sola, al parecer no querías verme imbécil

-¿Quién te dio permiso de que me hablaras de esa manera? Eh pedazo de mierdecita-siguió tras de ella importándole poco si se veía estúpido o no. A esa mujer la alcanzaría sin importar nada, dieron de nuevo una vuelta a la calle Eiforst para llegar a la zona turística. Ahora si estaba en problemas con esa cantidad de gente le sería imposible encontrarla y no podría hacer tanto escándalo como antes-maldición ella me la jugo

-No tan rápido mi amigo-Kaminari le tomo del hombro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, ya no tenía la misma condición física de antes- Dios los dos corren como el infierno pero bueno ya he visto el nivel de drama que pueden llegar a hacer ustedes dos en menos de cinco minutos por eso te ayudare a que la encuentres

-¿Qué ganas tú? No creo que simplemente lo hagas por mera muestra de caridad-observo como llegaban los demás, al parecer también necesitaban un descanso por tanto correr ya que jadeaban como perros-y ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?

-Solo queremos ver como terminan las cosas, no todos los días vemos como una mujer te besa, te insulta y te golpea en un maxi combo en menos de cinco minutos-rio Mineta recibiendo un golpe de Ashido pero no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Aparte la queremos conocer, mira incluso Todoroki vino-Momo señalo al otro el cual analizaba la zona buscando a la chica en cuestión, no debía ser muy difícil ya que ese tipo de cabello no debe pasar por desapercibido.

-La encontré-menciono señalando una tienda de libros, los demás voltearon a donde decía encontrando a la chica mientras ella los mirada tratando de ocultarse detrás de un libro. Katsuki no dudo ni un momento y se acercó a ese lugar pero ya sin tanta rudeza. Como estudiante de U. A tenía que dar una imagen de rectitud y confianza pero eso era lo que Izuku menos sentía en ese momento.

-Dios mío sálvame en tu santa gloria por favor- rogo mientras dejaba el libro y con una tranquilidad fingida se acercaba a la salida y hacia su mejor sonrisa. Hizo que no sentía el aura amenazante detrás de ella y como todos los estudiantes la seguían. Llego a la maxi tienda donde apresuro el paso, tenía muchos pasillos y podría perder a todos con mayor facilidad, llego a los probadores escondiéndose en uno.

Por afuera escuchaba como Katsuki literal estaba ordenando a todos a donde tenían que ir y que debían hacer si es que llegaban a verla, sonrió por esto ya que aún seguía teniendo su liderazgo nato. Contuvo el aliento cuando tocaron a la puerta, joder ¿Ya la habían encontrado tan rápido?

-Psss a la doncella con vestido verde aquí el guapurris viene en tu auxilio- reconoció esa voz y abrió la puerta, se alegró de verlo solo e inmediatamente lo arrastro a dentro del cubículo.

-¿Eres Kirishima verdad?- le miro con esperanzas y lo abrazo joder, definitivamente le agradaba un poco más ese abrazo que el interrumpido por Katsuki-Dios, no sabes cuánto quise conocerte

-Si bueno, luego hablamos primero hay que sacarte de aquí-la aparto despacio dándose la vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo. No se esperaba semejante demostración de afecto hacia su persona-tenemos la suerte de que me han puesto en la salida así que te echare una mano para que hagas una huida exitosa

-¿Por qué? Katsuki cuando se entere te va a moler a golpes-le siguió con cuidado fuera del cubilo y después por los pasillos hasta donde estaban las cajas.

-Porque me gusta verlo sufrir aparte ahora creo que deberías hacerte la difícil. No por nada aguantaste tanto para venir hasta acá-pasaron a Tsuyu y después a Tokoyami hasta que por fin llegaron al pasillo que estaba fuera de la tienda-y creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de la llamada. No quería que te alteraras y bueno siento que como te trato Bakugou fue en parte mi culpa. Perdona

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me imaginaba como reaccionaria Kacchan y la verdad no me sorprende que me haya tratado así, a fin de cuentas él tiene razón yo lo deje y no le dije nada de a donde me iba – le empezaron a picar los ojos pero no quería llorar frente a alguien que apenas estaba conociendo- por favor no le digas que estuve llorando o el me volverá a decir que soy una sensible inútil

-No lo hare, no te preocupes-Kirishima le sonrió, se veía tan indefensa que por alguna razón le daban ganas de protegerla-Oye. ¿Quieres hacerlo enojar? ¿Aunque sea un poco? Yo pienso que se lo merece por no darte los mimos que necesitas-cuando vio que ella asintió sonrió, saco su teléfono diciéndole que la mejor manera de hacerlo enojar era con una selfie. Izuku sonrió ya que sabía que tan celoso podía ser Katsuki así que se acomodó para quedar a la par de Kirishima pero antes de que se tomara la foto se giró un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso sí que lo haría rabiar, se alegró al momento de ver ese "magnifico" retrato ya que era más que perfecta por la expresión del chico.

Era todo un poema.

-Creo que con esta es suficiente, pero cuando veas a Kacchan dile que lo veré en donde hicimos nuestro juramento y dile que vaya solo-le miro otro poco, el sería un buen amigo- espero que nos veamos de nuevo Kirishima -se despidió y salió corriendo a cualquier calle que estuviera a la mano. Se sentía tan nerviosa porque sabía que con esa pista inmediatamente la encontraría.

Por su lado Kirishima estaba abrumado, esa mocosa no era para nada cuidadosa. Si él fuera como los malditos que abundaban en las calles un beso en la mejilla solo hubiera sido la punta del iceberg. Se despejo del atontamiento y mando la foto, no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una contestación y para su satisfacción había sido lo bastante clara como fuerte.

-¡Kirishima hijo de la gran puta!-oh si, había despertado a la fiera la cual se estaba aproximando a él mostrando los colmillos-¡Que significa esto!-le grito mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa. Joder lo mandaba a cuidar la salida y se sacaba una foto con su chica mientras se besaban.

-Vamos hombre no seas malo recuerda que se deben compartir las cosas entre amigos-se quitó las amenazantes manos y se acomodó el uniforme-lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es lo mío ¿No?-se burló de él esquivando un golpe-si te vas corriendo por la calle Leonel la alcanzaras. Dijo que quería que se encontraran en donde hicieron su juramento o algo así-le tomo de los hombros para calmarlo-yo distraeré a los otros para que no los interrumpan porque esa conversación es de dos no de dos y una quincena

-No pienso darte las gracias-refunfuño mientras corría a ese condenado lugar, tenía que ser rápido antes de que llegara la hora de los oficinistas y el lugar se convirtiera en un completo caos-estúpida dramática, juro que me las vas a pagar por todo esto

Paso por la jodida calle de Rose y luego la avenida de San, ahora se le hacía un trayecto condenadamente largo. Doblo una esquina y después otra para terminar cruzando la calle, se maldijo que eran cuarto para las dos, tenía que apresurarse si no quería que la horda de oficinistas hambrientos fuera a interrumpirlos o a asustar a la miedosa de su amiga y que esta escapara de nuevo.

Llego al bendito parque pasando los juegos y después esos malditos arbustos hasta que encontró el árbol, se quedó ahí como animal viendo a que jodida hora aparecía la condenada pero puta era su suerte porque no la veía por ningún lado. Alzo la vista por mero instinto encontrándose con esa mocosa que se aferraba fuertemente al árbol.

-Piensas bajar o te ayudo-sonrió burlón viendo como esta contenía las lágrimas-porque deja decirte que estás haciendo un espectáculo digno de los grandes

-Cállate Kacchan, yo puedo bajar cuando pueda-movió un poco su pierna a una rama pero la regreso de nuevo a como estaba, de acuerdo había sido una estúpida idea el subirse al árbol-emmm ¿Kacchan?

-Ni lo sueñes-le sonrió con malicia, ahora si se las iba a pagar todas juntas-si querías andar como simio es muy tu problema

-Pero Kacchan-chillo histérica aferrándose más al árbol, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a dar el golpe de su vida-Kacchan por favor-rogo otro poco ganándose la risa del estúpido semental que se encontraba observándola.

-De acuerdo pero deja de lloriquear que me duelen los oídos por tanto grito-la miro molesto extendiendo sus brazos-no tengo todo el día así que apúrate

-Pero y ¿Si no me atrapas? Kacchan pide ayuda-miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que le ayudara o de perdida una escalera, ya se estaba empezando a asustar.

-¿Ah? Al parecer lo tonta aún no se te quita. Conmigo es más que suficiente así que apúrate o te dejo a ver quién te ayuda después-estaba por bajar los brazos pero se detuvo al ver que ella comenzaba a desesperarse, sonrió satisfecho-solo tírate y yo te agarro, deja de hacer tanto vil drama

-Si no me atrapas te golpeare, lo juro-susurro nerviosa sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos pero no calculo la fuerza del salto y bueno aunque esperaban estamparse en el suelo no pensaron que los dos fueron a quedar en esas posiciones. Ella en el piso y Katsuki encima. "Simplemente perfecto" pensaban con ironía.

Katsuki para no incomodarla iba a levantarse pero las piernas de Deku se entrelazaron en sus caderas impidiéndole que se moviera-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-se sonrojo tratando de deshacerse del agarre pero cada vez que se movía sentía la fricción que se lograba en sus partes bajas. Mierda ahora si no podía hacer nada sin verse como un pervertido.

-Querías que habláramos y eso es lo que haremos-le sonrió solo escuchando el sonido de las hojas y el viento, no había resultado como ella quería pero no se quejaba de cómo había terminado-como es eso de que no espere a que me dieras una respuesta. Si estaba más que claro que me querías ver lo más lejos posible de tu esplendorosa presencia

-Mira, deja de ser una dramática y deja que te lo explique-no sabía si era por cómo le brillaban los ojos o por como el sudor caía de su cuello pero la vio más hermosa de lo que recordaba-si tan solo hubieras esperado al menos hasta tu jodido cumpleaños no hubiera pasado toda esta mierda barata

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenías planeado?-le pregunto curiosa, si no mal recordaba antes de que empezaran los preparativos del festival. Katsuki se había comportado muy extraño y hasta a veces no la dejaba entrar a su habitación cuando lo iba a visitar porque necesitaba espacio para quien sabe qué cosa o algo por el estilo.

-Dime, que haría usualmente un chico de secundaria en su habitación-se acercó al oído de la chica susurrándole cada palabra-sabes que no soy bueno expresándome por eso cada día intentaba escribir un poema que pudiera describirte al igual que los sentimientos que tenía por ti en ese momento. No quería que vieras los cientos de fracasos que tenía en el piso-le acaricio con los labios la mejilla dejándose llevar, por extraño que parecía se sentía como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar.

-Kacchan-se sonrojo por ese gesto. No recordaba para nada que el fuera así de detallista-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, tenía días que no me hablabas y hasta me di cuenta que no aceptabas mis llamadas cuando marcaba a tu casa-Izuku le soltó el agarre de las caderas donde el aprovecho para sentarse y de paso ayudarle a ella a acomodarse-incluso una noche me cole en tu habitación para hablar contigo

-Ah sí, recuerdo eso-se intentó acomodar el cabello avergonzada, eso había sido un completo desastre -yo malinterprete lo que estaba pasando y por eso te golpee

-No, tenías razón en enojarte-se rasco la nuca avergonzado también, no había sido muy listo en ese entonces-yo no sabía que te estabas bañando y no esperaba que salieras sin nada que te cubriera

-¡Ah Dios!, no quería recordarlo-se tapó la cara para ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo-creo que me quede muda cuando te vi acostado en mi cama mientras me veías

-Pero eso no duro mucho porque decir que me dejaste sordo cuando gritaste es poco-le miro malhumorado acercándose otro poco a ella para que sus hombros se tocaran-pero me salvaste de la furia de tu madre

-Es que no quería que ella nos viera en esa situación, mira piensa bien. Te encuentras a tu hija desnuda con su mejor amigo el cual estaba en la cama. ¿Qué pensarías?-entrelazo sus dedos con las de Katsuki deleitándose con su característico calor reconfortante.

-Que están a punto de tener sexo-miro a otro lado sonrojado, si Deku supiera que después de ese incidente casi todos sus sueños consistían en ella teniéndolo entre sus piernas con una expresión de excitación total seguramente lo mataría o peor lo llamaría pervertido.

-Exacto aunque si nuestra relación no hubiera estado tan mal en ese momento creo que yo habría aprovechado la oportunidad-Katsuki la miro sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado mal?-no, no lo hiciste. Si hubieras ido antes a de que me enojara contigo definitivamente lo habría hecho ya sabes-se acercó susurrándole-al sexo me refiero

-¿Qué disparates estas diciendo Deku? ¿Te golpeaste mucho cuando te caíste?-pregunto avergonzado, nunca en la vida ni en su más negra imaginación Izuku hablaría de esa forma.

-No lo hice- le sonrió con tristeza, al parecer aun no podía hablar aun de esa manera-lo que quiero decirte es que cuando estaba loquita por ti estaba dispuesta a entregarte todo y eso era mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón- oculto su rostro entre sus piernas, se sentía tan mal que esos sentimientos aun no fueran correspondidos y que el fuera tan lindo que su tonto corazón aún estaba esperando alguna oportunidad-yo te amaba tanto Katsuki tanto que todas las noches antes de que terminara nuestra llamada siempre te susurraba un "te amo"

Él se quedó callado, al parecer no estaba tan paranoico en ese entonces y si había escuchado bien. Le tembló la mandíbula, no de rabia si no de impotencia por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todas las claras señales, ellos habían pecado de idiotas e ingenuos. ¿Cómo no habían sido más valientes y sinceros con ellos mismos? Era como le decía su padre, el amor es maravilloso pero ciego cuando se está demasiado cerca de uno.

-Los dos somos unos tontos ¿No es así?-le pregunto acariciándole la espalda con cuidado, se preguntaba qué haría ahora con lo que sentía si a ella le provoco tanto mal. A lo mejor tendría que darle una oportunidad a la "compañera" de la que todos hablan para así dejar que su amiga tuviera por fin su tan anhelado final feliz-creo que deberías dejar de…-no termino la frase porque un beso no se lo permitió, se sorprendió de verla a ella con los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a él en ese pequeño gesto.

-Si piensas decir que no quieres que nos veamos más juro por todo en lo que creo que te pateare las bolas-levanto el rostro enojada, primero muerta a que el imbécil se fuera con otra-déjame aclararte las cosas Kacchan-se apartó un poco para tomar la mano del chico y ponerla en su pecho sacándole un grito de sorpresa-¿Acaso no lo sientes? Mi corazón está a punto de explotar y solo pasa cuando tu estas presente, pedazo de neandertal

Katsuki se sonrojo, le estaba tocando uno de los senos y eran demasiado suaves. Estaba a punto de colapsar si ella no lo dejaba ir. Pero decidió concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

-Si lo siento, por eso deja que quite mi mano-le pidió avergonzado, recitando un mantra en su mente para que no perdiera el control y echara a perder lo que fuera que tenían ellos dos.

Izuku al ver lo que estaba pasando sonrió, al parecer el cielo estaba de su lado porque le dio una espléndida oportunidad para que él le contemplara mucho más haya que una amiga de la infancia.

-Kacchan-le llamo y el chico la miro sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda- dime. ¿Crees que mi cuerpo cambio mucho? La verdad es que no recuerdo como era antes de que me fuera. ¿Podrías decirme las diferencias?-le tomo la otra mano para que le tocara el otro seno deleitándose con la expresión que ponía. Era una entre avergonzado, culpable y excitado-dime. ¿Para ti están bien?

-Yo que voy a saber-intento quitarlas pero Deku tenía más fuerza que el en ese instante-joder estamos en un maldito parque mujer

-¿Y?, he estado aquí un buen tiempo y no he visto pasar a nadie que no fueras tu aparte no estamos haciendo nada malo-sonrió con malicia al parecer había sido un buen lugar después de todo-a mí me agrada que te hayas vuelto más alto que yo, ahora puedo abrazarte sin que nuestras cabezas lleguen a chocar

-Yo la verdad no esperaba que cambiaras tanto-miro sus ojos encontrando cierto deje de excitación, al parecer no era el único que estaba en aprietos en ese momento- tu cabello es un ejemplo de ello. Es mucho más largo de lo que recordaba

-Bueno la verdad lo deje crecer por ti-le acaricio la mejilla ya que él había cedido por completo a tocarle los senos y ya no era necesario seguir obligándolo a que los tocara-recuerdo que dijiste que si me lo dejaba crecer harías lo que yo quisiera por un día

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-sonrió por eso, solo lo había dicho para molestarla pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que ella se lo había tomado enserio-¿Qué querías que hiciera por ti? Recuerdo que estabas desesperada para que creciera ya que le pedias consejos a las maestras y a cualquier mujer que te encontraras

-Quería que tuviéramos una cita en el Resort Palace King, yo sabía que te morías de ganas de ir por ver la exhibición de la leyenda y que solo estaría un corto periodo de tiempo en la ciudad-desvió la mirada avergonzada-yo quería que fueras feliz antes de que empezaran los exámenes pero ya sabes vinieron los problemas así que solo deje los boletos en tu asiento

-Sabía que habías sido tu-sonrió tomándole de la barbilla-solo tu sabias que yo quería ir y la única que se saltaría dos días de clases para adquirir los boletos

-Pero al final terminaste llevando a tu madre-suspiro cansada, cuando fue el día casi se muere cuando vio a Katsuki con la señora Mitsuki en dirección al hotel-si ese momento me hubieras visto no creo que evitarias burlarte de mí. Me la pase llorando hasta que amaneció

-Recuerdo que estabas muy decaída el día siguiente y lo único que se me ocurrió para consolarte fue dejarte una barra de chocolate de té verde. Sabía que era de tus favoritas

-Si, al principio pensé que Takeda la había dejado-sintió que apretó sus senos con furia pero no lo culpo, Katsuki odiaba a Takeda en ese entonces y al parecer aun lo seguía haciendo-pero algo en mi corazón me dijo que habías sido tú, a fin de cuentas tu decías que te gustaba todo lo que fuera de color verde-jadeo un poco cuando el retiro sus manos y le daba un buen abrazo, ella sonrió entendiendo que ahora quería marcar territorio.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mí?-susurro nervioso, esa pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde que leyó esa jodida carta.

-Desde siempre tontito, no soy una niña que anda dándole besos a cualquier chico-le acaricio el cabello para reconfortarlo-cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso en tu casa fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Imagina, desde los seis me traes a tus pies

-¿Desde? ¿Eso significa que aun?-pregunto de nuevo tratando de verle el rostro pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Si quieres saberlo tú con acciones debes tenerme-se apartó de el con la mirada en el piso, no podía creer que lo había dicho. En teoría solo tenía que hacer que el la besara, tuvieran su aventura y bye pero sus sentimientos no estaban de su parte-Kacchan. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Él se quedó callado una vez más, suspiro y asintió al final de todo lo que no mataba de algún modo le hacía un bien.

-¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo? No solo en la tarde sino que también en la noche-tomo su cabello avergonzada –es que la verdad mi viaje fue tan repentino que no reserve hotel ni nada y acabo de recordar que mi madre está de viaje y por eso eres al único que puedo pedirle ayuda

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que dieron las tres y sonó la campana. Izuku sorprendida abrazo a Katsuki porque no recordaba semejante ruido y menos a la descomunal cantidad de gente que estaba llegando al parque. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Primero vamos a levantarnos-le murmuro mientras cómo podía se levantaba ya que la otra no lo había querido soltar-puedes quedarte pero solo hasta fin de mes, después tendrás que buscar un lugar donde quedarte

-¿Enserio?, eres increíble Kacchan-le sonrió mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso, sintió que él no ponía resistencia y eso le agrando ligeramente el ego-¿Podría pedirte otro favor?-cuando no escucho respuesta sonrió aún más, al parecer había recibido permiso-dame el beso que me prometiste cuando estábamos de vacaciones

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy empalagosa?-se mordió el labio contemplándola, solo besarla sería un crimen-maldita nerd

-¿Qué sucede Kacchan? ¿Crees que este mal que yo lo pida?-le susurro moviendo ligeramente sus caderas para incitarlo y vaya que lo logro ya que Katsuki detuvo su movimiento con sus manos mientras soltaba un ligero gruñido- si no quieres que lo pida, puedes ser tu quien lo haga. Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdimos

Katsuki no dijo nada solo le tomo de la mano y camino en dirección contraria de donde salía la gente, camino sin dar explicaciones, sin decir nada solo dejándose llevar por un impulso que hacía mucho tiempo pensaba estaba dominado. Llego a su edificio y ni volteo a ver al casero que lo miraba extrañado.

Saco las llaves de su puerta y se encamino a abrirla, por alguna razón estaba desesperado y se encontraba temblando. Cuando por fin pudo meter la bendita llave y abrir la puerta no tardó mucho en entrar junto a la chica que lo veía preocupada al ver su cara.

-¿Kacchan?-cerró la puerta pero ya no pudo decir nada ya que el chico la empezó a besar de manera demandante, como si la necesitara a cualquier costo. La arrincono entre la puerta y su cuerpo, simplemente necesitaba dejar que el impulso tomara lo que desde hace tanto quería.

Por su parte ella estaba sorprendida, ese no era un beso cualquiera y no era uno lleno pasión sino más bien lleno de…desesperación. Katsuki dejo de besarla solo para recargar su frente en el hombro de ella, se sentía culpable y ni siquiera sabía bien el porqué.

-¿Te volverás a ir?-cuestiono sin moverse, sintió como ella cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración-¿Desaparecerás una vez más?

-No lo hare-le acaricio el cabello despacio, ahora comprendía porque actuó de esa manera-prometo no volver a desaparecer

-No te creo, si ya te fuiste una vez. ¿Qué te detiene de que lo hagas otra vez?-la abrazo fuertemente ya que si no lo hacía le temblarían los brazos y no deseaba verse débil ante ella-dime Izuku, dime algo para que pueda creerte

-Creo que necesito ganarme de nuevo tu confianza Kacchan-se separó de él limpiándole las lágrimas acariciándole las mejillas en el proceso-sé que mi palabra no sirve de mucho pero juro por mi vida que no me iré de nuevo a menos que tú me lo pidas

Katsuki le tomo una mano para después depositar un pequeño beso-Jamás te pediría semejante error

-Todo depende Kacchan, yo ahora no pienso huir de ti ni tampoco de las decisiones que los dos lleguemos a tomar, a fin de cuentas ya no somos unos niños ¿Verdad?-le sonrió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, definitivamente era una estúpida por seguir enamorada de ese hombre pero era una estúpida feliz.

-Tienes razón, ya no podemos seguir siendo unos niños-le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar sus inocentes ojos-tenemos que ponernos al corriente el uno del otro ¿No?

-Descuida, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y como estaré viviendo aquí contar todo será más divertido-los dos se separaron aun sin retirar la mirada tratando se decirse los sentimientos que sentían en ese momento, sin poder ignorar los latidos de sus corazones.

Sin saber que sus vidas solo se complicarían a partir de ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Horikoshi

Debería sentirme feliz porque estoy con el

Pero no lo estoy…

Debería estar alegre porque podemos ser amigos de nuevo

Pero yo no quiero eso…

Debería decirle que lo quiero

Pero eso sería un gran error…

Debería decirle que es un idiota…

Pero eso todo el mundo ya lo sabe

 **MOMENTO INCOMODO**

 **E INTERROGATORIO**

 **DOBLEMENTE INCOMODO**

-Kacchan sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te contestare cada una de ellas-Izuku le miraba con una sonrisa-pero ¿Está bien que las conteste con todos ellos presentes?-suspiro cansada, no sabía ni el cómo ni el por qué pero al parecer toda la gigantesca clase de su amigo se encontraba en el departamento acomodados alrededor de ella como si fuese el espécimen más interesante y raro del mundo.

-Yo que sé, haz lo que se te dé la gana nerd-refunfuño controlando su rabia, no tenían ni cinco minutos de que se habían puesto de acuerdo de lo que harían el resto del día y los imbéciles ya estaban tocando como locos el timbre. Desgraciados de mierda, le habían jodido su cita y velada.

-Que mal educado eres Bakugou, primero debes presentarnos-una chica bastante linda con cabello rizado lila y cuerpo de infarto le recriminaba mientras lo señalaba-pero como soy una buena persona te ahorrare ese problema y hare los honores-miro a Izuku la cual estaba expectante mientras intentaba ocultar sus celos al sentir cierto aire de confianza entre esos dos-mi nombre es Mina Ashido y mi instinto me dice que nos llevaremos bien

-Yo pienso lo mismo aunque no sé si nuestros gustos sean los mismos- susurro tímida moviéndose incomoda en su asiento-pero espero que nos cuidemos mutuamente de ahora en adelante

\- Yo soy Ochako Uraraka- Izuku miro a la chica que estaba al lado de Ashido y debía admitir que era tan linda como un algodón de azúcar además de que era la representación misma de la ternura. Se mordió la punta de la lengua, si ella estaba detrás de Katsuki entonces estaba en serios problemas, no podría competir con semejante dulzura -eh escuchado hablar mucho de ti. No sabes cómo molestan a Katsuki contigo. Creo que si no te mencionan en una de sus conversaciones no estarán tranquilos-le tomo de las manos agitándolas levemente y las dos comprobaron que la piel de la otra era muy suave –déjame presentarte a estos chicos, este de aquí es Tenya Iida nuestro querido representante de clase y el chico lindo de cabello rojo y blanco es Shoto Todoroki pero déjame decirte que aunque no lo parezca es el mejor de la clase– los dos chicos asintieron palideciendo ligeramente al igual que los demás, sabían bien porque se expresaba de esa manera su amiga cuando hablaba de ellos.

-Eso no me lo creo, Kacchan siempre ha sido el mejor de todos-miro preocupada al chico el cual solo miro a otro lado enfurruñado mientras maldecía a la muñeca boca floja.

-Permítanme señoritas antes de que sigan mirando al temperamental déjenme presentarme -todos miraron al "chistosito" el cual al parecer no sabía leer el ambiente- hola de nuevo preciosa aunque a mí ya me conoces princesa, soy Kirishima y seré tu caballero cuando el imbécil haga algo estúpido-el chico evito una "sutil" patada que iba directo a su cara-cuidado bro, que puedes lastimar a alguien

-Cállate mierdecilla-gruño Katsuki molesto por las confianzas que se traía su amigo con Izuku. Solo él debía llamarle princesa o con algún otro apodo cursi existente. Un imbécil como Kirishima no tenía permitido ni hablarle. ¡Joder!

-Bueno, pero no te pongas celoso-se tuvo que levantar para que no le llovieran los golpes-el chaparrito de ahí con cabello de afro es Minoru Mineta, en lo personal te recomiendo cierta distancia ya que tiende a ser un poco pervertido y mano suelta

-¡Oye!-grito enojado pero no recibió apoyo de nadie y bueno se lo tenía merecido a fin de cuentas la semana pasada había espiado a las chicas mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores.

-De acuerdo, prosigamos con las presentaciones-señalo a una chica morena de cabello alborotado, bastante guapa-ella es nuestra chica de la realeza Momo Yaoyorozu

-Más respeto soquete-le miro enojada, cruzándose de brazos. Se desquitaría en la práctica de tiro mañana-mucho gusto Midoriya, espero que nos llevemos bien

-Yo también espero lo mismo-le sonrió tímida, esa si que era un buen ejemplar de mujer y le rogaba a los cielos y a Dios que ella no fuese la que estaba detrás de Katsuki porque ahora sí. Tenía todas las de perder.

-El rarito con cara de idiota pero que es amigable es Denki Kaminari, créeme es buen chico pero a veces se le va la cabeza a la luna-le guiño provocándole un sonrojo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa- Tiene una imaginación demasiado complicada pero es buen tipo cuando quiere

-Hare de cuentas que fue un cumplido y no el insulto que pretendía ser-todos rieron unos con sutileza y otros a carcajada abierta importándoles poco si molestaban a los vecinos, a fin de cuentas no era su casa y podían soltarse un poco como buenos universitarios que eran.

-Esta de aquí es una chica bastante peculiar ya que literal su vida es el océano pero eso no le quita lo bonita

-Que mis padres sean biólogos marinos no te da el derecho de decir eso Kirishima aunque aprecio el cumplido-las chicas se miraron un momento analizándose mutuamente hasta que una hablo-me llamo Tsuyu Asui, dime Tsuyu por favor

Y así se presentaron otros nueve compañeros, Izuku aprendió fácilmente los nombres. No por nada era de mente rápida y al parecer todos eran buenas personas aunque sentía cierta animosidad hacia ella pero no sabía de quien venía o por qué, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera de parte de su "rival".

-Bueno creo que ya lo saben pero mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, viví hasta la secundaria en Japón y cuando entre al instituto fui elegida para una beca en un internado en Rumania, actualmente tengo veintitrés años y me especialice en contabilidad-agarro fuertemente el borde de su vestido, no es que estuviera nerviosa ni nada por el estilo…Estaba totalmente aterrada, tenía mucha atención hacia ella y aunque entendía que estas no fueran con terceras intenciones aun así le hacía sentir muy incómoda y lo peor es que no podía sentarse con Katsuki ya que entre tres chicos lo tenían bien sujeto en el sofá de enfrente alegando que eso lo hacían para protección a la comunidad.

-Así que dime Izuku- ella ya se había imaginado que las preguntas vendrían en algún momento pero como no sabía qué tipo de preguntas le harían. ¿Cómo tendría que actuar? ¿Tendría que ser muy educada o tratarlos con mucha confianza? Aunque claro con Kirishima habían conectado de maravilla eso no significaba que lo haría también con los demás, a lo mejor estaba haciendo un ridículo sin saberlo y ya estaba haciendo quedar mal a Katsuki y eso era muy malo-¿Cómo era el lugar en el que estabas estudiando?-pregunto Yaoyorozu, mientras repartía las bebidas que habían ido a comprar previamente. Todos miraban a la pobre chica que no dejaba de temblar, seguramente por los nervios.

-Es un internado que se ubica en la ciudad de Bucarest, se llama Carmilla ya que le hace honor a una mujer de sangre noble o algo así fue lo que me dijeron cuándo entre- tomo agradecida el refresco que le ofrecían tranquilizándose al ver que era de melón- es un lugar gigantesco, se podría decir que es como un tipo castillo aunque no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero ¿Ubicas las películas de Harry Potter? Pues es más o menos así o eso es lo que a mi parecer es

-Ya veo aunque la cuestión realmente importante es… ¿Solo mujeres?-pregunto Mineta ganándose un golpe de Tokoyami y una patada de Ashido.

-Sí, solo éramos mujeres y eso aplica también a las maestras-sonrió cruzando sus piernas sin quitar su vista del pequeño-si tú siguiente pregunta tiene que ver sobre el estado de virginidad de todo el alumnado y el mío entonces la respuesta es: Depende; Pero en mi caso sigo siendo casta. Aunque hubo ciertas circunstancias en donde las compañeras de dormitorio compartían más que el cuarto

Todos guardaron silencio mirándola fijamente para ver si les estaba mintiendo o haciéndoles una broma pero solo vieron la enorme sonrisa que les daba, la cual estaba provocando que se les hirviera un poco la sangre por la vergüenza.

-Y tu ¿Cómo sabes de esos supuestos encuentros?-Hanta miro sus manos tratando de controlar su sonrojo y procurando no prestarle atención a la mirada de muerte que le mandaba Katsuki-porque no creo que las maestras o directivos divulgaran semejante cosa

-Como podría decirlo sin sonar presuntuoso de mi parte- tomo un poco del refresco mientras pensaba bien cómo responder-en el internado existen siete poderes por así decirlo. Estos se encargan del manejo y administración del lugar al igual que las admisiones y las cartas de recomendación que emiten, aunque la seguridad también es parte de sus labores. Estos poderes se les son otorgados a las mejores estudiantes. Sería algo así como el consejo estudiantil pero a mayor escala

-En resumen estas diciendo que estos poderes son los que controlan y manejan el internado-Jiro le miro sintiendo un pequeño presentimiento, sonrió jugando un poco con el cable de sus audífonos-pero eso no resuelve la pregunta realmente

-Creo que tienes razón, lo siento-se rasco nerviosa la nuca maldiciéndose por meter la pata-bueno para hacer el asunto un poco más corto yo formo parte de esos poderes o formaba ya que no tiene mucho que me gradué- sonrió ante la sorpresa de todos y más cuando vio la cara de Katsuki. De seguro estaba que no se lo creía ya que para el seguía siendo una "Deku"- por eso es que sabía de esos casos ya que estaban en mi jurisdicción separarlas, darles un castigo y emitir un comunicado a la directora ya que era ella la que podía decidir si darles una oportunidad o expulsarlas

-Increíble Izuku, tu eres súper mega increíble. Se podría decir que tu trabajo era mantener el orden como nosotros-Kirishima la miraba embobado, primero linda y después lista. Ahora comprendía porque su amigo no dejaba de pensar en ella todo el jodido día-ah, ya me toca preguntar a mí, ¿Qué tipo de actividades hacían o que había para divertirse?

-Por lo general para el área de instituto se encuentran los clubs, los cuales abarcaban desde nado sincronizado hasta equitación aunque cambiaban de acuerdo a la estación. En verano por lo general se practican juegos con pelota como futbol o vóley pero en invierno son mejor las clases de pintura o lectura ya que la temperatura podría llegar de cero grados a menos veinte-se mordió el labio sonrojándose- para la universidad las cosas son un poco más estrictas y serias. Creo que sería bueno que pusiera un ejemplo ¿Conocen a Meredy Lebaskya?

-Sí, es una deportista modelo que acaba de hacer su debut el año pasado. Es muy buena en el judo y en el manejo de las armas-Ojiro respondió intrigado por la mención de su nueva ídolo.

-Meredy como lo mencionaste antes se graduado hace poco del internado y ella era una de las mejores del área de deportes, es increíblemente buena y aunque varias de las nuevas aspirantes intentaron superar su record les fue imposible, es una superior bastante difícil de alcanzar- chillo un poco al ver a Ojiro ahora frente a ella, de acuerdo era lindo pero aterrador ya que su cara parecía gritarle que no la dejaría ir hasta obtener por lo menos un autógrafo-te la presentare después, solo déjame ver si está disponible

-Gracias, eres un ángel- le iba a pedir su número pero el ser tomado de los tobillos y ser arrastrado de regreso a su lugar no fue de mucha ayuda-lo siento Iida, no lo volveré a hacer

-Recuerda que me debes una-se acomodó los lentes ignorando las miradas de agradecimiento de los demás-ahora viene mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te tocaba hacer a ti aparte de la disciplina del alumnado?

-Wow, tu acento es increíble. Denota que vienes de una familia con buenas costumbres- elogio mientras el otro apartaba la mirada sonrojado-y la respuesta a tu pregunta es simple: las áreas recreativas y los horarios por lo general eran mi fuerte aunque buscar al profesorado con los requisitos establecidos también era mi trabajo-bebió de su refresco mirando sus manos quedándose en silencio unos pocos minutos, dejo la lata en la mesita reprimiéndose por todo lo que acababa de decir- chicos lo siento, les estaba hablando como si fueran unos padres que están interesados en el programa. Realmente lo siento-se tapó la cara con las manos reprimiéndose mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? De seguro ya todos estarían pensando en lo pesada que era o si era muy frívola y creída.

-No te preocupes, es entretenido escucharte hablar-Denki agarraba de los hombros a Katsuki que no dejaba de moverse como vil lombriz-ah, cierto yo también quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué regresaste a Japón?

-Eso es simple, porque quería ver a Kacchan-no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno, por una extraña razón se sentía un poco intimidada claro in dejar de lado su repentina vergüenza -creo que esa fue mi principal razón aunque también está el hecho de que quería volver a donde nací y cosas así- de acuerdo, eso había sido muy directo…demasiado directo.

Joder.

-Vaya que inesperado-Tsuyu mordió un poco su uña, al parecer las cosas se pondrían algo interesantes y eso era bueno cuando tienes una vida demasiado normal -en todo caso da lo mejor Midoriya, te estaré apoyando

-Por cierto Midoriya ¿Dónde dormirás hoy?-Todoroki la miro más detenidamente, de algún lado se le hacía familiar pero aun no lograba ubicar bien de dónde.

-Aquí, Kacchan me dejo quedarme por un tiempo y aparte aún tengo que ver lo de mi trabajo junto con lo de la mudanza-se rasco nerviosa la mejilla, ese chico le estaba dando algo de miedo. Se sentía ligeramente acosada pero el sentimiento de haberlo visto antes era demasiado palpable como para ignorarlo.

-Ya veo, Katsuki eres un maldito suertudo. Qué envidia das- Mineta se mordió los nudillos celosos, ese desgraciado le llovían las mujeres hermosas como si fuesen nada-como te odio

-Cállate escoria, lárgate antes de que te mate-Katsuki le dio una patada que lo mando volando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Izuku preocupada se acercó a ayudarle y de paso lo cargo. Por extraño que les resultara a los demás a ella le parecía raramente simpático el chico y más por tan extravagante peinado.

Se sentó de nuevo sin dejar de abrazar a Mineta el cual se sentía en el quinto cielo.

-Kacchan no debes ser malo con tus amigos- le reprendió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, por alguna razón su amigo parecía que era una granada a punto de explotar-no siempre encontraras a personas que sean tan buenas como las que están aquí

-Me da igual lo que pienses bruja-se levantó molesto de la sala apartando a Kaminari y a Hanta los cuales miraban a todos lados buscando a alguien que intercediera o calmara el ambiente.

Vieron a Kirishima pidiéndole ayuda pero este solo alzo las manos deslindándose del problema, lo mismo pasó con Sato y Yaoyorozu. Se sobresaltaron cuando Izuku se levantó dejando a Mineta al lado de Tokoyami y se cruzaba de brazos sin apartar la mirada de Katsuki que estaba peor que vil bomba atómica, los demás solo esperaban que el imbécil no fuera tan estúpido y lanzara todo su arsenal sobre la pobre chica.

-Oigan como que se está haciendo noche y si no me apuro mi madre va a matarme-Hagakure miraba su reloj desesperada, no es que fuera muy tarde pero esperaba que los demás no fueran tan idiotas como para no entender la indirecta.

-Vaya que tienes razón- Jiro tomo sus audífonos y su mochila acabándose de un solo trago su refresco para no incomodar- recuerden que mañana tenemos clases con Aizawa a primera hora-no tuvo que decir más para que todos se levantaran.

Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo, Izuku extrañada solo les decía que los vería después o mañana si podía los vería a la salida de la escuela. Todo iba bien hasta que se despidió de un tal Aoyama que hasta le había besado el dorso de la mano provocándole aunque no quisiera un sonrojo involuntario.

Cuando ya no quedo ninguno suspiro aliviada aunque estaba aún el desastre que dejaron en la sala.

-Kacchan. ¿Dónde tienes las bolsas para la basura?

-En la despensa-dijo sin prestarle real atención dejando lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en la cocina para irse por el pasillo, Izuku no tenía que ser idiota para saber cuándo él estaba enojado.

-Kacchan-ella le siguió por el pequeño pasillo metiéndose a la primera habitación que encontró viendo al chico sentado en su cama mientras apretada furioso sus manos. Izuku se acercó arrodillándose frente a él esperando a que le mirara -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-no la miro, es más estaba por levantarse para dejar la habitación pero la maldita nerd lo tomo de una pierna-¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

-Usted no me hable en ese tono-lo jalo provocando que se fuera a estampar directo al piso donde aprovecho para ponerse encima de él y ponerle los brazos arriba de la cabeza-haber testarudo de categoría. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

-Ninguno cerda-comenzó a retorcerse dándole un golpe con la rodilla en la espalda-suéltame ahora si no quieres que te deje llorando

-Disculpa. ¿Desde cuándo te di permiso para que me hablaras así Katsuki Bakugou?-ahora si estaba enojada, si pudiera le daría unos buenos golpes en ese perfecto y magistral pectoral o en esa V que se formaba bajo sus abdominales. ¡Concéntrate mujer!, aun no es momento de caer.

-Uy pues no sé, dile eso a la señorita que estaba de coqueta con mis compañeros de clase-zafo uno de sus brazos, le tomo un hombro y la empujo lo suficiente para hacer que ella se fuera para atrás librándose así de su agarre.

-Haber pequeño soquete, deja que te lo explique con manzanas y peras a ver si con eso entiendes-le tomo del brazo evitando que se fuera como vil princesa ofendida-yo quería quedar bien con tus amiguitos y créeme que ninguno me interesa más haya que una simple amistad. Grábatelo en esa cabecita tuya Katsuki, yo solo te quiero a ti y eres el único hombre que me ha dejado desnuda en lo que tengo de vida

-Pff por favor eso fue en tercer grado-se burló de ello intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que hayas hecho tu "exploración de reconocimiento" la cual por lo cierto tú no dejaste que yo la hiciera-se cruzó de brazos tomando aire para tranquilizarse. Él era un idiota y eso no se me iba a quitar de la noche a la mañana-bien me desvié del tema, Katsuki no sé porque estas molesto y realmente me gustaría que me dijeras porque lo estas, antes de que me enoje de verdad y haga una verdadera escena digna de un drama de TV

Izuku espero paciente a que le dijera que estaba pasando, dejando que solo se escuchara el sonido del reloj pero eso le provocaba que su enojo creciera, al parecer el señorito se estaba haciendo el indignado.

Suspiro cansada levantándose pasando de lado para ir a la cocina y agarrar una bolsa. Se puso a limpiar sin decir nada, cuando ya dejo todo como estaba antes coloco la bolsa cerca del cesto de la cocina.

Cansada fue a la entrada principal donde miro atrás esperando al menos una disculpa o una mirada de arrepentimiento pero bueno no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere, decepcionada salió. Necesitaba calmarse si no quería decir más de la cuenta, joder ellos dos sí que tenían bastantes problemas como para agregar una escena segura de celos.

-Qué problema-se llevó las manos a los costados buscando algo percatándose por fin que no había tomado cierta cosa en cuenta - shit, esto es aún más problemático- camino a las escaleras donde reviso si no venía nadie, ahí es cuando no pudo más y empezó a gritar furiosa- Estúpido Katsuki, idiota ególatra. Mierda de la vida-lo insulto incluso en rumano, ese hombre era un sinvergüenza que primero le decía que se dieran una oportunidad y a los cinco minutos ya andaba como un imbécil tratándola como vil peste-me haces rabiar pedazo de tonto-llego al primer piso donde de inmediato se dirigió a donde estaba el portero-disculpe señor. ¿Cuál es la estación de policía más cercana?

-A tres cuadras bajando la calle-le señalo el camino y ella le agradeció. Era un hombre agradable, como si fuese un abuelito-vaya con cuidado, puede que aun este un poco de sol pero eso no quiere decir que no sea precavida

-No se preocupe señor, aunque no lo parezca me se defender bien-sonrió mientras se despedía siguiendo el camino que le indico. Aún seguía enojada pero ya menos, por ahora ya podía pensar en el idiota ese sin insultarlo (mucho)- las farolas empezaron a prenderse, no era nada fuera de lo normal dado que eran apenas las siete de la noche, no faltaba mucho para que llegara la noche. Apresuro el paso encontrando la estación- buenas noches

\- Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-un hombre alto de cabello marrón y ojos gris estaba en la recepción, si fuese Mira en definitiva iría a pedirle su número de teléfono. Oh vamos a quien engañaba, cualquier mujer iría por semejante bombón.

-Disculpe pero un señor de unos cuarenta de estatura media y con chaqueta negra creo, de casualidad ¿No dejo una mochila blanca con dibujos de conejos verdes?-describió como pudo al taxista que le había llevado a la escuela. Admitía que se había salido de manera precipitada y dejo sus cosas a la deriva-dígame que si por favor, ahí tengo todas mis cosas de viaje

-Puede que si señorita pero debo pedirle que llame a una persona para que me de fe de que usted es la propietaria- le miro serio, mirando en el ordenador el registro de los artículos ingresados recientemente en las estaciones cercanas.

Izuku se tensó y maldijo hasta el mismo cielo. ¿Qué más quería Dios de ella? ¿Qué más? De acuerdo eso se veía mal, el único que si podía ayudarla realmente era Kacchan pero estaba enojada con el así que quedaba descartado. Suspiro resignada mientras buscaba su teléfono.

-Me lleva-se mordió la lengua al recordar que lo dejo en la sala del inepto mientras limpiaba-disculpe, sé que puede sonar muy presuntuoso de mi parte pero. ¿Podría tomar prestado su teléfono? Olvide el mío –suplico, en definitiva no tenía remedio. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo seguía siendo una inútil en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El policía al verla en ese estado no le quedo de otra que prestarle el de la oficina a fin de cuentas su compañera estaba en sus rondas y no volvería en un rato.

-Solo una llamada-advirtió

-Lo siento mucho- bajo la cara avergonzada agradeciendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Maldita sea su suerte.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en quien marcar, la única persona que le quedaba para que le ayudara era ese demonio, resignada marco el número escuchando como sonaba. Con cada segundo que pasaba su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus piernas temblaban, iba a colgar pero la voz de esa persona para su desgracia se escuchó.

-Diga-ok era definitivamente ella-si es una jodida broma juro que te encontrare y te hare escarmentar mocoso de mierda

-Buenas noches y antes de que me cuelgue soy Midoriya Izuku. No sé si usted me recuerde ya que tiene bastante que no hablo con usted pero ruego que me perdone pero necesito que me ayude. Estoy en la estación de policía que se encuentra cerca de la U.A. entre la calle Masamune y la avenida principal-lo soltó todo de golpe era mejor decir toda la verdad por su bien ya que el regaño lo tenía más que seguro al igual que un buen merecido golpe.

-Dame cinco y espero que me des una buena excusa señorita-le colgó sin esperar respuesta. Oh por Dios ahora sí, esa noche se iba a poner peor. Regreso el teléfono mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo, no es que fuera una muerte inminente pero de que le dolería, lo haría.

Regreso el teléfono agradeciéndole al policía, al irse a sentar en la banca miro la placa que estaba en el mostrador "Kamui Woods", no era mal nombre la verdad. En si le venía como anillo al dedo.

-¡Izuku!-ella tembló al escuchar venir a la fiera, temblando se levantó sin demora y se acercó a la mujer que en vez de verse como la ama de casa que era ahora parecía un monstruo que estaba dispuesto a matar a su presa.

-Buenas noches señora Mitzuki, ha pasado algo de tiempo-aunque creía que era mejor esperar hasta mañana para encontrarse con la mamá de Katsuki las circunstancias le habían obligado a adelantar uno de sus planes.

Solo esperaba que su decisión no fuera tan mala como esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Horikoshi

 **HABLO, CALLO, VUELVO A HABLAR Y DESPUES**

 **HUYO**

-Yo realmente lo siento señora Mitsuki, por todos los problemas que le e causado- Izuku se encontraba incomoda mientras veía como le servían un poco de té y galletas de arroz. Luego de que la fuera a recoger y le ayudara con el papeleo, se había mantenido callada todo el trayecto hasta la casa- no sabe lo apenada que estoy por lo que paso en la estación y no quería molestarla cuando seguramente se encuentra muy ocupada

-No te fijes pequeña, son cosas que pueden llegar a pasar de vez en cuanto. Lo bueno es que pudiste recuperar tu mochila-dejo a un lado su taza para inspeccionarla, ya casi no quedaba rastro de la mocosa escuálida que acosaba a su hijo-te has vuelto toda una mujer-miro fijamente los enormes pechos que tenía en frente. Joder su hijo sí que tenía suerte.

-Que va, solo mi cuerpo dio un leve estirón y nada más-bajo la mirada, a pesar de los años aun le seguía teniendo respeto y bastante miedo a la madre de Katsuki. No por nada era conocida como "La parca", una oficial con excelente historial y antecedentes…violentos-pero me alegra de que haya acudido a mi llamada. Ya es bastante tarde y la idea de quedarme a esperar en el parque no me era muy atractiva

-Ni lo digas, eso hubiera sido muy peligroso para ti. Últimamente las cosas se han complicado por aquí-se sobo las sienes frustrada, le daba migraña de solo pensar en todo el papeleo que le quedaba por hacer por culpa de unos alborotadores.

-¿Por qué? Si no recuerdo mal esta es una de las zonas más seguras de la ciudad porque la U.A. esta cerca-tomo una galleta procurando no verse muy desesperada ya que entre la huida y las emociones de la tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de que en realidad tenía mucha hambre.

-Eso era antes, pero como se reformo el sistema por culpa del primer ministro ahora todos los policías de elite y detectives están siendo asignados solo a la cede principal-mordió su labio con rabia, esos estúpidos burócratas y su jodida ideología de superioridad- los únicos que tenemos a disposición son a los recién egresados y el tener que capacitarlos aunque sea en una semana es todo un calvario

-Por como lo dice, resulta desalentadora la situación-Izuku ahora veía por qué la señora Mitsuki tenía esas ojeras y ese aspecto desalineado poco característico de su personalidad perfeccionista. En verdad estaban en aprietos y por lo que presentía, no habría una solución inmediata- pero me imagino que el director de la U.A. ya ha implementado un plan de apoyo para sus estudiantes ante este tipo de situaciones

-Lo ha intentado pero el consejo de la escuela se lo impide, son unos tradicionalistas que se oponen a los cambios por eso es que no hay un progreso como tal -refunfuño molesta rascándose la cabeza-pero esos problemas son para después por ahora tu eres lo que me interesa pequeña-intento cambiar de tema, no quería irse toda estresada a dormir porque mañana tendría un día de muerte en la oficina.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-fue apuntada de forma acusatoria por la señora Mitsuki-bien si creo que he hecho algunas cosas que pudieron causar varios inconvenientes

-¿Varios? Yo diría que cientos ¿Sabes el dolor de trasero que me ocasionaba el tarado de mi hijo por saber en qué maldito hoyo te habías metido? Ese fue uno de los peores suplicios que he tenido que aguantar en mi vida y déjame decirte que tengo mis experiencias

-Me disculpo por eso pero necesitaba despejarme y el haber recibido una beca fue la mejor opción que tuve en ese momento-tomo un poco de su té para aclararse la garganta, estaba sumamente nerviosa y algo avergonzada- aparte en esos días Kacchan y yo no estábamos en buenos términos y pues como había sido rechazada pues deje que mi impulso gobernara mis acciones y una cosa llevo a la otra dando como resultado que me fuera a estudiar a otro país

-¿¡Te confesaste!?-ahora si iba a matar al imbécil que tenía como hijo. Ni su padre lo salvaba de esta. Es más hasta creía que le ayudaría a darle una merecida lección al inútil de Katsuki.

-No fue exactamente así, la verdad iba a hacerlo pero un poco antes supe lo que realmente él pensaba de mí y pues me termine tragando mis sentimientos-se acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía hacia ese tema-por eso en el momento en que recibí la propuesta del internado mi madre y yo decidimos que era mejor que yo fuera ya que sabíamos que era una oportunidad única en la vida. No es que no nos doliera la separación pero creímos que mientras menos personas supieran a donde me iba sería mejor

-Ya veo, bueno es comprensible. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo aunque eso sí tendría mis dudas-ella como amiga de Inko sabía muy bien como estaba la situación familiar de los Midoriya. Un esposo que se terminó fugando con la amante, una madre que estaba sumergida en la depresión, una hija con baja autoestima y una deuda que las tenía con la soga en el cuello. Un jodido problema, por eso no le sorprendió que Izuku se apegara con tanta desesperación a Katsuki. Ese niño era como un sol para ella-bueno pero cuéntame de tu escuela, solo supe que se encontraba en Bucarest. Tu madre no me quiso dar muchos detalles y eso que le rogué como no tienes una idea, incluso me hacía burla cada vez que sacábamos el tema

-Este, creo que no le dijo nada porque realmente ella tampoco sabía mucho. Solo conocía lo que venía en el folleto y en la carta de aceptación-rio un poco al recordar la reacción de su madre cuando le pidió que firmara la autorización- siendo sinceras no es la gran cosa, solo es un simple internado al cual solo pueden asistir mujeres aunque era bastante divertido cuando se hacían celebraciones pero las reglas seguían siendo las misma "Cero hombres"

-Anda ¿Y eso? ¿Cuándo se gradúen eso no les va a causar problemas o algo por el estilo? Ya que si están desde muy temprana edad "excluidas" de los machos creiduchos, al final llegaran a mostrar cierta animosidad hacia ellos o eso es lo que yo pienso- Mitsuki veía eso como una desventaja, bueno tenía sus razones ya que en el mundo laboral actual las mujeres seguían siendo puestas en segundo plano. Ese lamentablemente era su pan de cada día.

-Sí, es lo que le plantee a la directora y por ello permitió que interactuáramos con las personas de la ciudad aunque se tuvo que mantener una estricta vigilancia-Izuku se sobo las cienes con molestia, de solo recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para organizar esos eventos hacia que le diera jaqueca-pero no sirvió de mucho ya que las chicas de secundaria parecían abejas que iban detrás de la miel y los pobres ciudadanos cuando nos veían corrían despavoridos-rio un poco al recordar la maratón que tuvieron que hacer para que una de primero dejara ir a un pobre chico que se encontró en la plaza-simplemente era un completo desastre

-Vaya, aunque no sé qué paso creo que me compadezco un poco de ellos-rio otro poco evitando no tirar el plato de las galletas por estar golpeando la mesa por la risa-así que. ¿Has tenido uno que otro novio? Porque no me voy a creer que después de tantos años sin la supervisión de mami no hayas hecho una que otra travesura-sonrió tratando de ocultar la tensión de sus hombros. Pensar en la idea de que otro chico hubiese estado con ella le daban ganas de estrangular al infeliz que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su casi hija.

-Novios jamás en esta vida, aunque no lo crea era casi imposible tener una relación estable con alguien y aparte no sé si sea por costumbre o tradición de la escuela pero si una maestra se daba cuenta que tenías un romance inmediatamente pasabas de nivel y por lo consiguiente tenías más obligaciones, menos tiempo para entregar trabajos, más actividades extracurriculares y tenías que asistir a todas las salidas de campo que organizaba el comité. Era todo un calvario

-Eso suena a que querían que una quedara incapacitada para darle algo de tiempo a su pareja y así se rompiera la relación. Wow eso sí que es macabro, incluso para mí y eso que yo soy bastante mala- se sorprendió por eso aunque estaba feliz, al menos sabía que el inútil de su hijo tenía una oportunidad para abordar a Izuku.

-No, está totalmente equivocada-corrigió de inmediato para no dar una imagen equivocada-una amiga le pregunto a la directora el porqué de esto y ella nos respondió con un "si estas lista para tener una relación estable debes comprender que esta no va a ser tu prioridad ni ahora ni nunca ya que esta no te proporcionara alimento ni comida ni techo"-mordió su labio intentando ignorar la mirada incesante de aquella mujer-Viéndolo desde su punto de vista creo que tiene cierta razón aunque es algo extremista pero no soy nadie para criticar su manera de enseñanza

-Esa mujer sí que tiene un buen punto pero aun así creo que no maduraran sentimentalmente, al menos no lo suficiente -refuto ya que le colmaba un poco que la chica se viera tan calmada y ya no fuera tan romántica como recordaba. ¿Dónde estaba la mocosa que soñaba con su caballero de armadura plateada? -pienso que es una desventaja

-Para nada, en si les ayuda a concentrarse en lo que realmente importa. Si no pueden organizar adecuadamente sus tiempos y tener una agenda que les permita tener una relación estable entonces no están todavía listas para un romance como tal-cruzo sus piernas al igual que sus brazos lista a seguir con una posible discusión- pero créame, todas y cada una de nosotras soñaba con un romance de película con el chico que nos pidiera ir a bailar o con un cuento de hadas, con nuestro príncipe que nos fuera a ver en las noches mientras nadie más nos estuviera viendo para declararnos su amor, pero después de un tiempo te das cuenta que eso no es todo en la vida. Puede que consigas a una persona que te amé y que lleguen a compartir un poco de su vida juntos pero nada ni nadie puede asegurar que ese tiempo será para toda la vida-recordó el día cuando su padre las dejo, aunque fuera una niña ella pudo notar que ya no existía ningún tipo de amor en esa mirada, solo para él la mera existencia de su madre y de ella era una completa y total molestia -yo se eso más que cualquiera

-Pero una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra Izuku, pienso que los sentimientos en ciertos casos deben estar primero. Cada vez que te veía con Katsuki no podía evitar pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro-su mirada se perdió en una fotografía que tenía colgada frente a ella donde se encontraban los dos mocosos en un efusivo abrazo mientras descaradamente dibujaban en una pared-en cierto modo sentía un poco de envidia por la conexión que ustedes estaban empezando a formar

\- Que va, eso no bueno quiero decir- comenzó a balbucear un poco alterada, que le dijeran eso era demasiada vergüenza para ella-éramos unos niños y no sabíamos muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo-rio más fuerte abanicándose con su mano para tranquilizarse-no era nada especial o eso creo- dejo de reír ya que se tensó cuando el ambiente se sintió pesado, miro a Mitsuki la cual no estaba contenta con la respuesta que le había dado.

-Niña, no sé qué diantres te pasó en ese lugar pero usa un poco el sentido común. Pero dejemos eso de lado y dime de una buena vez ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?-tomo una galleta ocultando una sonrisa, no tenía que ser una estúpida para darse cuenta que la pequeña apenas si había planeado el viaje aparte de que aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y no la dejaría ir hasta que las contestara todas.

-Aun no, pero ya que recupere mis cosas pensaba ir a un café o aun pequeño hostal- sonrió avergonzada ya dándose una idea de a donde la señora Mitsuki quería llevar la conversación-aparte tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas mañana ya que tengo que presentarme en mi trabajo en unos días

-¿Enserio? ¿En dónde? Aparte aun no me has dicho que carrera escogiste-escucho unos pasos atrás de ella y sonrió al ver a su esposo-bienvenido, disculpa que no te haya llamado antes pero tenemos visitas. No sé si recuerdes a Midoriya Izuku la pequeña renacuajo que teníamos de vecina

-Claro, como no recordarla si cada vez que venía nos pedía permiso para casarse con Katsuki-rio por el recuerdo dejando su maletín en el suelo dándole un beso a su esposa y de paso robarle una galleta-me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Izuku aunque temo decirte que nuestro hijo se mudó hace un tiempo

-Sí, lo sé. Me lo encontré en la tarde cuando fui a la U.A.-bajo la mirada un poco enojada. Aun no se había calmado por completo del berrinche de Katsuki aunque si lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué se habían peleado? Si estaban de lo más felices de la vida platicando como si nada - aunque no fue mucho lo que interactuamos fue bueno saber que se encontraba bien

-¿Enserio lo viste?-preguntaron extrañados porque si no recordaban mal ella debería estar ahora mismo pegada como koala a su hijo.

-Sí, se ha convertido en un espléndido hombre aunque sigue teniendo una pésima actitud-suspiro agotada, pensar en él le estaba haciendo más mal que bien aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo visto en la tarde porque había comprobado por completo que ese uniforme le hacía ver estúpidamente sexi- pero fue una alegría saber que él estaba estudiando para ser policía, el sigue siendo un hombre de palabra

-Katsuki es demasiado testarudo por eso es que pudo entrar-Mitsuki aunque no siempre lo demostrara en realidad estaba orgullosa de su hijo a pesar de que este fuera un inútil cuando el tema se refería a sentimientos-ah y déjame decirte que cuando ingreso a la academia les obligaron a entrar en un festival súper alocado. Fue como una bomba para todos

-¿Festival?-Izuku le miro sin comprender, si no mal recordaba solo se recaudaba dinero y se veía el nivel de liderazgo de cada representante de la clase-¿Cómo fue?

-Querido. ¿Podrías traerlo?-el entre risas saco un pequeño álbum donde decía "Victorias no tan increíbles del imbécil"-gracias, eres un amor-lo abrió mostrándoselo a la chica en donde se veía a Katsuki atado mordiendo una medalla-aquí el inútil estaba increíblemente enojado ya que decía que el primer lugar no se lo había ganado de manera justa

-Uhm-Izuku por su parte miro a los otros que estaban en el podio-vaya están Todoroki y Tokoyami, eso no me lo esperaba

-La verdad muchos estaban apostando en que Todoroki se quedaría con el primer lugar-la pareja se miró entendiendo que ella estaba evitando hablar mucho de su hijo-pero en el último encuentro las cosas cambiaron

-¿Por qué todos decían que Todoroki quedaría como primer lugar? No importa lo bueno que uno sea en los exámenes escritos o prácticos. No se puede especular solo con eso

-Bueno, eso se debe a que es hijo de Enji. No se si lo conozcas pero es el jefe de seguridad del senado-el padre de Katsuki se puso de pie buscando el periódico en la sala, regreso mostrando un artículo donde estaba un hombre bastante atractivo con una barba de candado y un traje negro –es el

-Diablos, ya sé de donde Todoroki agarro los genes-Izuku se impresiono por verlo en un periódico, recordaba que ese hombre era más discreto o al menos eso le pareció cuando fue al internado-pero si es el jefe de seguridad. En teoría no se debería conocer su rostro

-Bueno eso se debe a que se le subió el ego hasta la garganta. Desde que Yagi Toshinori se retiró para dar clases él está queriendo acaparar todo el mercado y para ser sincera eso es aún más problemático que todo el congreso de la ciudad junto

-Me compadezco de usted. Puede que no recuerde de que trate su trabajo actual señora Mitsuki pero si conoce esos detalles quiere decir que lo que haga el señor Enji la afecta de manera directa

-Y por mucho, ese cabron se cree un jodido diamante cuando es un simple cuarzo-gruño otro poco donde su esposo aprovecho para irse a descansar, sabía que ese tema era medio delicado y prefería dormir en la cama y no en el sofá-ah pero que eso no te nuble el juicio con su hijo, ese niño es un amor de persona. Siempre actuando tan genial y relajado

-Opino lo mismo, cuando estas cerca sientes un aura que te ayuda a que te relajes-Mitsuki se le quedo mirando, la forma en que la niña hablo de Todoroki le hizo temblar hasta en la espalda. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que ya lo tuviera en tan buena estima?

-No me digas que ¿Te gusta?-interrogo ya dejando de lado las bromas porque si Izuku decía que si ahora si iba directito al departamento de su hijo y le obligaría a aplicarse el seppuko por tarado.

-Claro que no, lo acabo de conocer al igual que a toda la clase de Kacchan aunque todos tienen lo suyo

-¿Por ejemplo? Porque tu cara me dice que ya podrías ponerles calificaciones a unos cuantos

-Primero esta Kirishima, él es tan increíble. Si pudiera compararlo con alguien seria con "el caballero de la armadura oxidada", en definitiva iría por el si se me presentara la oportunidad-iba a continuar elogiándolo si no fuera porque la taza de la señora Mitsuki casualmente había ido a parar al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

-Discúlpame, últimamente me he vuelto más torpe déjame ir por la escoba- se levantó dando pisadas bastante ruidosas denotando su frustración al igual que su enojo. ¿Qué diantres estaba diciendo esa mocosa? ¿No que su hijo era el único para ella? ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo elogiando a otro?

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared de la cocina en donde se encontraba el mármol para que no sonara tanto, necesitaba tranquilizarse no debía alterarse por cosas como esas. Tomo lo que necesitaba y regreso al comedor donde vio a la chica que levantaba con la mano los pedazos más grandes.

-¿Qué haces? Puedes cortarte- la regaño dejando lo que trajo al lado mientras le quitaba la oreja de la taza-por Dios, eres tan despistada como siempre

-Pero no me he lastimado y bueno quería pedirle otra vez disculpas. No por lo de la estación o porque me esté quedando mucho tiempo en su casa-guardo un poco de silencio bajando las manos donde arrugo un poco su vestido-si no porque yo realmente debí ser una molestia cada vez que venía a visitarlos. Ya sabe, cada vez que tenía oportunidad me pegaba a Katsuki como si mi vida dependiera de ello y creo que estos años me ayudaron a replantearme que no era una conducta para alguien como yo

-¿Qué diantres quieres decir mocosa? Di las cosas de frente y sin rodeos-le contesto molesta tomándole las manos al ver que estas empezaban a temblar. Pero eso sí, si le decía cualquier idiotez acerca de su estado familiar tendrían una larga platica la cual por supuesto incluiría golpes.

-Lo que quiero decir es que bueno como ya sabe no tengo una buena historia familiar y por eso es que me gustaba quedarme con ustedes, aunque eran medio raros en la manera de demostrar su amor. Al menos se querían y además Katsuki no parecía rechazarme como todos los demás-se sonrojo un poco al pensar en el pequeño Katsuki que siempre a defendía de los brabucones del salón- pero creo que me di demasiada importancia. La verdad es que ninguno de ustedes era la familia que yo deseaba-no pudo continuar porque un cabezazo se lo impidió, aturdida miro a la señora Mitsuki que tenía una vena que delataba que sus niveles de enojo habían alcanzado los niveles más altos.

-Pequeña tonta, claro que no eras una molestia para nosotros es más estábamos felices que alguien por fin se acercara al arisco de nuestro hijo y créeme que él también estaba muy feliz de tenerte a su lado aunque es medio imbécil y tímido el realmente apreciaba que estuvieras ahí para él y no sabes cuánto nos dolió a los tres que te fueras

-Pero yo recuerdo que cada vez que podían nos separaban a mí y a Kacchan-nerviosa intento retirar sus manos pero estaban bien sujetadas impidiéndole que huyera como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía presionada.

-Niña. ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer? Porque déjame decirte que estas muy verde como para que me quieras ocultar cosas-aplaudió al ver esa reacción. Esa era la Izuku que recordaba-porque si no mal recuerdo. Un día Domingo cuando supuestamente yo y mi esposo habíamos ido de viaje regresamos antes porque se nos habían olvidado unos documentos, yo con toda mi inocencia entre a mi casa pero un ruido me alerto, me acerque al cuarto de mi hijo y ahí es donde todo se revelo ante mí-empezó a relatar como si de una obra de teatro se tratase solo para molestar un poquito más a la chica-vi a dos adolescentes mirarse con tanta pasión mientras tocaban sin vergüenza alguna el cuerpo del otro ajenos a los ojos de los mirones

Izuku se quedó sin palabras, no era posible…De acuerdo si lo era, recordaba perfectamente ese fin de semana. Nunca lo olvidaría porque ahí fue donde casi subían de nivel. Se maldijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Ahora como se lo explicaba sin que un puño la fuera a estampar contra la pared?

-Pero no te preocupes mi niña, yo inmediatamente me fui aunque la curiosidad no me dejaba estar tranquila-aquella sonrisa era de alguien que tenia de todas para ganar-aunque pienso que debí darme cuenta antes. Los chupetones que Katsuki llegaba a tener no se los pudo hacer él solito. ¿No crees?

-¡Eso fue un completo accidente!-grito mientras se levantaba, se alejó un poco para dar vueltas intentando crear una excusa perfecta. Joder estaba en serios problemas-bien lo admito ¡Yo le hice esas marcas a Kacchan! Pero era imposible no hacérselas si el parecía estar tan indefenso después de que terminamos el trabajo del maestro Saotome

-¡Lo sabía! Abusaste del virgen de mi hijo sin ningún pudor-Mitsuki también se levantó señalándola acusadoramente solo para seguirle la corriente. En verdad a ella le daba igual si esos mocosos anduvieron como conejos hormonales-pensé que el sería el primero en atacarte y me salió muy santo. Me decepciona, no es el tipo de hombre que yo creí

-No diga eso de Kacchan, él puede ser súper romántico a su manera aunque algo bruto e insensible algunas veces pero sigue siendo increíblemente apuesto y genial-inmediatamente lo defendió, ahora que no estaba el cerca podría ser más sincera de lo normal-para mi Kacchan es el hombre más increíble de todo el mundo

-No me lo creo, es mas ¿Qué le viste? Si es un enclenque y un bárbaro, no es para nada un caballero y tiene un temperamento de mierda. Créeme si conocerás a otros hombres indudablemente lo cambiarias, hay mejores prospectos en esta ciudad como ese tal Kirishima o Todoroki

-En eso se equivoca, Kacchan no es nada de eso. Para mí siempre será mi número uno sin importar nada y no pienso cambiar de opinión- azoto las manos en la mesa importándole poco que el arreglo floral fuera a parar al piso-¡Kacchan es el mejor de todos, no importa cuántos hombres conozca. El para mi será mi primer amor!

-Niña los amores van y vienen y no me creo que no te hayas enrollado con alguien en estos ocho años-Mitsuki se burlaba un poco más de ella ya que si esa era la única manera de sacarle la verdad lo haría-tienes veintitrés y no me creo que sigas virgen como una inocente palomita

-Yo no-Izuku tembló de la rabia ¿Y ahora porque la trataba así? Bien si quería alterarla lo había logrado-¡Yo me prometí a mí misma que al único que le entregaría mi cuerpo y mi corazón seria al malhumorado e idiota temperamental de Katsuki Bakugou! ¡Aunque sea un idiota que no sabe entender los sentimientos de los demás el sigue siendo al único del cual he estado enamorada! ¡Y aunque no le guste la idea yo aún sigo amando al inútil de su hijo como usted lo dice pero él es increíble como es!-exasperada consigo misma rodeo la mesa, ya sabía que no podría seguir en ese lugar sin seguir idolatrando a Katsuki así que tomo su mochila apurada dirigiéndose al pasillo donde se detuvo en seco, asombrada dejo caer sus cosas viendo a alguien que en verdad no esperaba-Kacchan

-Hola Deku-y ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos mirándola fijamente. Ese ser tan sexi y sensual de todo su mundo. Pero si él estaba ahí entonces significaba que escucho todo lo que dijo, aterrada se dio la vuelta mirando a la señora Mitsuki la cual estaba igual de sorprendida y al lado de ella estaba su esposo de lo más sonriente, al parecer había sido el quien lo dejo entrar.

Oh Santa mierda, quería que la tierra se la tragara o de perdida le lanzara un relámpago para que acabara con su mísera existencia.

-Lo siento- corrió hacia la planta de arriba a esconderse al menos hasta el amanecer, escuchaba como la seguían. Aunque todo estuviera oscuro se sabía el camino de memoria, se metió al cuarto que mejor conocía dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero la fuerza que ejerció Katsuki al otro lado le gano y por ende no le quedo de otra que hacerse para atrás mientras lo veía entrar-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿No puedo? Si no recuerdo mal esta es la casa de mis padres y puedo venir si se me da la gana-cerro la puerta poniéndole seguro para que ella dejara de escapar. Ahora si hablarían quisiera ella o no-se puede saber que pretendes al venir a este lugar

-Nada, yo solo necesitaba ayuda en la estación de policía y pues tu mamá me ayudo-trato de explicar mientras seguía retrocediendo. Sentía todo el malestar que emanaba ese imbécil mientras poco a poco la arrinconaba contra la cama…esperen ¿¡Cama!?-espera un momento Kacchan, creo que debería disculparme por lo que paso hace un rato y pues

-Cállate-la obligo a acostarse mientras el permanecía arriba de ella mirándola fijamente ignorando la extraña sensación que tenía en su pecho-¿Por qué sigues huyendo?

-Yo no lo hago-desvió la mirada tratando de no pensar en lo que podrían hacer en ese lugar-pero creo que deberíamos levantarnos, según recuerdo tienes cosas que hacer-le tomo de los hombros para apartarlo pero una de sus manos fue detenida-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Comprobando-le lamio el centro de la palma sin dejar de mirarla-sintiendo-acerco esa pequeña y delicada mano a su rostro -y recordando-le deposito un casto beso en el dorso provocando que Izuku tuviera pequeños ataques de vergüenza y su cuerpo se estremeciera por la placentera sensación-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Yo…-cerro los ojos mordiéndose los labios. No respondería porque si no caería completamente ante el pero eso no sirvió de mucho cuando empezó a besarla ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo Katsuki podía besar de manera tan suave y delizada? –Kacchan espera…

-Tu no mandas, ya no-le recorrió el cuello con los labios sintiendo en estos su pulso, sonrió cuando lo sintió acelerado. Estaba dispuesto a seguir pero ese vestido no lo dejaba-abrázame Deku-le ordeno y aunque él lo sentía imposible su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando ella le obedeció. Le recorrió la espalda hasta encontrar el cierre del vestido lo deslizo despacio hacia abajo pero sin dejar de besarle el cuello-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De que esto solo sea un sueño-suspiro cuando sintió el calor de su palma en su espalda mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos debajo de su sujetador- ha sido tanto tiempo que parece demasiado irreal-sin saber bien por qué empezó a llorar-hasta hace casi nada estábamos enojados y ni siquiera fue por algo de importancia

-Lo siento por eso, me deje llevar y te termine lastimando-se sentó sin dejar de abrazarla haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas para no separarse- al ver que estabas de lo más feliz con otros chicos me quemaba por dentro-oculto su rostro en el hombro de esa mocosa que literal se había confesado sin ningún titubeo.

-Fue mi culpa, perdona-le acaricio el cabello tratando de darle la seguridad que el buscaba-yo también no comprendí bien como te estabas sintiendo pero creo que esto fue bueno. Debemos de aprender de nuestros errores al fin y al cabo

-Eso significa que me perdonas o solo lo dices para quedar bien con mis padres

-Tonto, lo digo porque quiero que estemos en buenos términos tu y yo-le obligo a que le mirara y Dios como seguía adorando esos ojos-¿Crees que podamos ser más sinceros y menos escandalosos de ahora en adelante?

-Eso depende de cuánto andes de coqueta con otros

-¿Es enserio?-alzo una ceja mirándolo intensamente viendo que hablaba bastante enserio. Rodo los ojos un poco molesta pero pensándolo mejor esa era una oportunidad perfecta. Sonrió sin dejar de verlo haciendo que la tela de su vestido se deslizada hasta quedar en su cintura-Kacchan, si no puedo estar de coqueta con otros entonces ¿Si puedo serlo contigo?-pudo ver su sonrojo a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, las cortinas dejaban pasar la luz necesaria para hacerles saber que estaban haciendo-Bésame Katsuki-le ordeno con un poco de temor a que la rechazara pero ese malestar se desvaneció cuando el hizo lo que le pidió.

Aunque por su parte Katsuki sentía a su corazón a punto de explotar. No estaba en sus planes hacer ese tipo de cosas tan pronto pero eso no quería decir que desaprovecharía la oportunidad y joder, cualquier hombre caería ante tanta tentación.

Al principio solo fue un beso tranquilo e inocente pero la idea de tenerla semidesnuda a su merced provocaba que su cuerpo le exigiera a ser más demandante y su mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez _Mia._

Y aunque fuera un impulso infantil necesitaba hacerlo, le lamio el cuello suavemente deslizándose hasta llegar al hombro donde mordió con rudeza sintiendo como ella se estremecía y el en cierta manera también. Maldijo un poco por como Deku gemía cerca de su oído y movía de manera provocativa las caderas, si ella seguía así se daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo había excitado.

Maldito ángel del pecado.

Le importaba un carajo que sus padres estuvieran espiándolos o que mañana seguramente sería hostigado por los molestos de sus compañeros pero al menos por esa noche por primera vez trataría de ser sincero con Izuku y consigo mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Horikoshi

 **NO SON CELOS…**

 **SON GANAS DE REVENTARLE LA CARA**

 **PERO DULCEMENTE**

 _Al principio pensé nuestros sentimientos eran suficientes._

 _Pero una relación que carece de confianza y verdad…_

 _Está destinada a romperse._

 _Por eso la de nosotros no tuvo un final feliz…_

 _Y todo fue porque no fuimos sinceros._

 _Posible futuro de una pareja de idiotas_

-¡Izuku baja, el desayuno está listo!

-¡Ya voy!-se escuchó desde la segunda planta. Siendo sinceros la pobre no quería ni ver a la señora, la vergüenza que paso en la noche aun no la podía digerir del todo y el haberse quedado en ese estúpido cuarto lleno de recuerdos no le ayudaba en nada.

Se sentó en la cama tanteando su hombro, le dolía a mares aunque en su momento había sido placentero pero eso es lo que se ganaba por tontear. Miro al otro lado de la cama a sabiendas de que no encontraría a nadie pero el solo pensar que estuvieron durmiendo en la misma cama después de tanto tiempo hacia que se le revolviera el estómago de felicidad.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué Katsuki no la había despertado para despedirse? A lo mejor ella había puesto una cara extraña mientras dormía y el otro mejor prefirió irse que a verla. Pero según Zaratas ella no dormía tan mal, lo único raro que le veía eran las extrañas poses que lograba hacer ya que luego despertaba con los brazos hacia arriba o con las piernas abiertas

Maldita manía que tenía.

Se palmeo la cara tratando de despejarse, luego le preguntaría a Katsuki sobre eso pero lo primero era ir a desayunar si no quería hacer enojar a cierta persona, miro su vestido en el piso y suspiro pesadamente entendiendo el por qué Merlín la regaño antes de irse. Definitivamente debió haber llevado por lo menos un cambio de ropa, resignada se lo coloco de nueva cuenta aunque ahora estaba algo arrugado pero era mejor eso a no tener nada puesto.

Despacio como si quisiera retrasar el momento bajo las escaleras intentando cepillar su cabello con los dedos tratando de que se viera lo más presentable posible.

-Buenos días- bostezo caminando hacia donde estaba la señora Mitsuki preparando el desayuno. Pero esta solo le señalo el comedor dando a entender que no la molestara así que solo hizo lo que le pidió y se fue a sentar.

-Buenas mocosa-se le quedo mirando unos segundos solo para después fruncir el ceño-tu y yo nos vamos a reventar tarjeta porque algo me dice que solo traes esos harapos

-¿Harapos? Pero si es un vestido de CC – se quejó intentando defender su ropa, había sido uno de los regalos de despedida que le habían hecho y aunque le doliera sabía que sería el único que tendría de esa marca. Haciendo un puchero se cruzó de brazos teniendo cuidado de no hacer un desastre en la cuidadosamente acomodada mesa, comprendiendo un poco mejor el por qué Katsuki no la invitaba al desayuno en su casa y mejor se iba a la de ella.

Mitsuki Bakugou era una maniática de la perfección y eso pudo notarlo al ver la simetría en cada plato y en la forma en que fue colocado al igual que la manera en que fueron acomodados los cubiertos y las servilletas.

-Sí, aja. Lo que digas-le restó importancia-pero ve pensando en cómo será tu guardarropa porque mi futura nuera no puede estar fuera de moda y menos vistiendo prendas de baja categoría

Izuku al escuchar la palabra "nuera" casi y se cae de la impresión. De acuerdo tenía que pensar con racionalidad, era comprensible que ella creyera eso después de semejante escena de ayer y era mejor aclarar el mal entendido antes de que se le alocara la idea.

-Disculpe señora Mitsuki pero lo de nuera creo que no se va a poder dar-bajo la cabeza mirando los platos blancos-yo no creo que Kacchan llegue a esos extremos como lo de la boda y eso. El me comento que ese tipo de ceremonias se le hacían muy anticuadas y pasadas de moda

-Me vale un comino lo que piense ese imbécil, si tú te quieres casar yo te apoyare y eso implica que me vas a tener presente las malditas veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana hasta que se concluya la ceremonia-exclamo mientras llevaba dos platos con fruta y miel –pero bueno retomando la conversación de ayer-ahí Izuku se encogió de hombros, pensaba que esa infernal conversación se había quedado en el jodido olvido-ya siendo sinceras entre nosotras y digo entre nosotras porque ya revise que no estuviera el metiche de mi esposo y el tarado de mi hijo-aclaro porque no quería crear malentendidos- hay algo que me intriga Izuku y es ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi hijo?

-La verdad no lo sé- se apresuró a contestar, entre más rápido hablaran sobre eso mejor sería para ella- simplemente me gusta todo de el-sonrió mordiéndose un poco los labios-él es tan increíble, su personalidad es arrasadora y te obliga a que no despegues tu mirada de él. Aparte es tan lindo cuando se sonroja o hace un berrinche, quisiera poder verlo todos los días-junto sus manos tratando de controlarse pero ya le había dado vuelo a sus pensamientos así que no se detendría-tiene una sonrisa que solo Dios sabe y unos ojos que joder te miran solo a ti cuando te habla. Mierda quiero monopolizarlo aunque sé que eso está mal

-Entiendo ahora porque Inko me dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que te preguntara-parpadeo un poco al ver esa reacción. Esa niña sí que era rara porque ella para nada veía eso en su insufrible hijo-pero vayamos a las preguntas un poco más importantes pequeña saltamontes. ¿Qué parte te gustaría morder más de mi hijo? ya sabes hay personas que tienen fetiches como con las orejas o los labios en lo personal pienso que es mejor cuando te muerden los pezones pero eso depende de que tan rudo sea el chico

Izuku se sonrojo a más no poder pero conociendo a la mujer frente a ella esa seguramente era una de las tantas pruebas que le tendría preparadas para ver si era o no digna de salir con su hijo…Joder.

-La verdad creo que me gustaría morderle el cuello. No sé, pienso que es una parte muy sensible del cuerpo aunque no estaría mal en la nuca o en la lengua como tal-Dios lo había dicho pero era verdad, en la noche anterior ella no había podido hacerle nada a Katsuki y el solo se sirvió como siempre lo hacía, ahora maldecía cuando se idiotizaba en las cosas importantes.

-Vaya como toda una dominatriz- intento ocultar una sonrisa lujuriosa, pensaba que la mocosa no le contestaría y le sale con eso. Bueno no es que fuera cosa del otro mundo pero, maldición era de su bebe del que estaban hablando-y ¿Dónde quisieras que él te mordiera?

-En los pezones es una buena opción aunque Kacchan es medio agresivo-recordó su hombro y se estremeció de solo pensar en la fuerza que ocuparía el chico en su pecho cuando tuviera oportunidad-aunque no me quejaría si me mordiera en la parte interna de los muslos o en las orejas

-De acuerdo, mucha información-alzo la mano tratando de no imaginarse esa escena-empieza a comer porque iremos de compras quieras o no-miro una fresa censurando a su imaginación. ¡No quería pensar en las cosas que esos dos podrían llegar a hacer!

-Claro, aunque déjeme decirle que mi sentido de la moda no ha pasado del negro, blanco y gris-se dispuso a comer un poco de melón, joder era tan fresco y dulce que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Uniforme?

-Sí, ese era el estándar hasta hace poco pero me alegra de que me haya tocado ese y no el nuevo porque ahora parecen atunes-rio otro poco al recordar las maldiciones que le lanzaban las de primer año cada vez que la veían por haber escogido colores tan malos. Aunque esa no fue su intención pero eso no evito que se riera bastante en el momento en que las vio probándoselo.

Aunque siguieron platicando hasta muy pasadas las doce, eso no le impido a Mitsuki en ir por sus llaves del carro hasta la segunda planta y mucho menos cuando empezaron a forcejear para meterse al carro, no es que Izuku estuviera en contra de ir de compras pero no le era muy grata la idea y menos si la cosa tenía que ver con el mundo del glamour.

Intento convencer a la señora Mitsuki de que por hoy lo dejaran ya que tenía que ver las cosas de la mudanza y lo del trabajo pero no le resulto. Esa mujer era una muralla inquebrantable, refunfuñando se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad admirando semejante carro. No todos los días podías subirte a un Mustang de edición con asientos de cuero.

Incomoda empezó a mirar por afuera de la ventana, no quería admitirlo pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Por ejemplo ya no estaba la tienda de la esquina de O-Baba o ya había una nueva casa tipo mansión en la avenida principal y ni hablar del enorme edificio de espejos que acaparaba casi una cuadra.

Paso un rato más pero no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al centro comercial, decir que eran kilómetros de estacionamiento era poco.

-Increíble ¿No?, el primer ministro lo mando construir hace dos años y es una buena fuente de dinero aunque la economía local está decayendo por su culpa-Mitsuki se bajó al igual que la mocosa y aseguro su carro-puedo resumirte un poco de lo que ha pasado mientras no estuviste pero creo que ese trabajo se lo dejo a Katsuki a fin de cuentas ustedes deben conversar

-Lo está haciendo apropósito ¿Verdad?-Izuku desvió la mirada, gracias a que estudio en una escuela solo de mujeres conocía bien las manías que se pueden llegar a dar en una conversación con dobles intenciones.

-La verdad es que si, créeme he tenido la suficiente paciencia para que hablen pero quiero que lo hagan con sus bocas y no con sus cuerpos-y ahí venia de nuevo, las olas de comentarios incomodos referentes a lo acontecido en la noche.

Apresuraron el paso llegando a la entrada principal, todo por supuesto hecho de cristal y el suelo negro mate. Aunque a Izuku no le gustaran ese tipo de lugares ruidosos y llenos de gente debía admitir que era bastante lindo y con cierto aire tranquilizador.

-Bien, primero que nada necesitas ropa interior-la encamino al segundo piso donde intento ignorar las miradas de la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban esperando fuera de las tiendas. Mitsuki por su lado parecía como niño en una dulcería, arrastrándola de aquí para haya buscando la susodicha tienda, cuando llegaron ella pudo ver el letrero de "VickForm" donde pudo ver distintos tipos de conjuntos que para su desgracia eran mucho su estilo aunque la mayoría era de tallas pequeñas.

-Disculpe quiero que le dé un combo a esta mocosa, tiene que impresionar a mi hijo hoy en la noche y sé que esta tienda tiene de todos los tamaños imaginables

-¡Señora Mitsuki por favor!-grito avergonzada por eso. En teoría eso jamás en la vida se le tiene que decir a una persona desconocida y menos a una encargada de tienda.

-Oh vamos, no tienes que ser tímida y aparte porque te haces la santa si ya hasta vi lo que hacían-le sujeto el hombro para que no se le ocurriera escapar-solo les pido que se casen antes de que me traigan nietos. Está bien que hagan las cosas en calentura pero háganlas bien

-Eso fue un error maldición, en teoría usted no debió haber visto nada-se tapó avergonzada la cara aceptando la prenda que la vendedora le ofrecía ignorando como esta se reía de ella, corrió a los probadores tratando de que dejaran de exponerla así.

Suspiro contando hasta diez asegurándose de haber cerrado bien la puerta- a mal tiempo, buena cara-suspiro mientras deslizaba el cierre de su vestido recordando los dedos de Katsuki sobre su piel, maldición aun los sentía como si él estuviera ahí con ella.

Cerró los ojos para seguir recordando todo lo que habían hecho, esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

 _-Deku, mi Deku-Katsuki le lamio la mordida tratando de apaciguar el dolor que había provocado, joder debía controlarse más pero su estúpido cuerpo no se lo permitía y menos cuando Izuku estaba gimiendo con cada mínimo toque que él le daba._

 _-Kacchan-le sonrió alzándole el borde de la camisa, se veía desesperada y lo estaba ya que deseaba ver ese hermoso y tonificado cuerpo. Cuando logro quitarle esa molesta prenda no pudo contener su emoción de verlo, esos brazos y pectorales que le causaban mini infartos. Dios mío era todo un Adonis o más bien este se le quedaba corto._

 _Pero eso no era suficiente, ya no lo era así que se levantó a pesar de las protestas que recibía, dejo que su vestido se deslizara hasta que quedo en el piso y ¿Por qué no? Quitarse también la ropa interior estaba en la lista así que no dudo en hacerlo._

 _-Kacchan. ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?-pregunto solo para hacerlo rabiar, porque sabía que el la dejaría hacer todo lo que quisiera pero necesitaba que este estúpido y sensual hombre se lo dijera para que se sentiría como una victoria._

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso a este punto? Jodida Nerd-maldijo a sabiendas de lo que pasaría, su estúpida erección lo delataba demasiado y el no poder ver bien la cara de Deku lo estaba molestando demasiado. Le tomo de la mano intentando que se sentara de nuevo pero ella se negó-¿Qué demonios quieres mujer?_

 _-Que me dejes hacer lo que yo quiera Kacchan-movió provocativamente sus caderas tratando de adivinar el tipo de expresión que estaría haciendo, no era una virgen de pensamiento y si lo conocía tan bien como creía ella pronto obtendría lo que quería-o ¿Acaso no puedo?-trato de sonar decepcionada pero cuando escucho un suspiro sonrió ya que tenía su victoria asegurada._

 _-Haz lo que se te dé la gana Deku-Katsuki se acomodó mejor pero sin acostarse, quería ver que podía hacer esa mocosa. Vio la silueta acercarse y estaba dispuesto a recibirla en brazos pero no se esperó que ella se arrodillara frente a su…_

 _Oh Mierda_

 _-Kacchan sabes, en el internado había una clase bastante interesante-le bajo un poco los pantalones junto con los bóxer sacando la punta de la erección –hablaba sobre que el pene es en realidad muy sensible-acaricio levemente, jugando con el suavemente –la mayoría piensa que este pequeño es sensible en la punta pero eso es una equivocación-bajo la mano un poco más hasta que llego a donde realmente deseaba-aquí en el frenillo es donde realmente está la "magia" –pellizco un poco deleitándose con el quejido de Katsuki- aunque también está la parte baja de los testículos-hizo una demostración agrandando su ego cuando lo escucho gemir-increíble ¿No lo crees?_

 _-Maldita nerd ¿Qué crees que haces?-el intento apartarla pero el repentino apretón que le dio fue suficiente para paralizarlo. Se mordió los labios intentando no caer en ese juego que estaba perdiendo._

 _-Tranquilo pequeño-termino por quitarle lo que faltaba de ropa dejándolo exactamente en donde quería. No era experta en hacer ese tipo de prácticas pero trataría que su amigo pasara un buen rato y de paso ella también._

 _Sin ningún pudor empezó a lamer, primero de la punta hasta la base. De forma lenta y succionando cada determinado tiempo deleitándose con esos gruñidos que Katsuki le regalaba._

 _Dios esa voz tan varonil le estaba provocando una vibración en sus partes bajas, de manera inconsciente o por mero instinto llevo una de sus manos a sus muslos dando pequeños círculos aunque no tardo en tantear su entrada dándose cuenta que estaba increíblemente mojada._

 _-Kacchan-lo llamo de manera infantil dirigiendo su mirada llena de deseo a su adorado objetivo-¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-eran preguntas simples pero llenas de erotismo, esas por lo general ella las recibía de las chicas del internado que llegaban a pedir sus "otros servicios"._

 _-No hables cuando lo tengas en tu boca-poso su mano en la cabeza de Izuku, mierda quería hacerlo a su manera pero no podía. Su cadera estaba empeñada a no moverse de donde estaba-maldición Deku_

 _-No, no. Ese no es mi nombre-se levantó solo para sentarse de nueva cuenta en las piernas de Katsuki sintiendo el vibrante miembro que se restregaba entre sus muslos-si no dices mi nombre me tendré que ir Kacchan_

 _-Deja de jugar nerd-contuvo un gemido cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba, le masajeo uno de los pechos sorprendiéndose una vez más de lo suave y flexible que era pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que ella decidió levantarse-no, ven aquí_

 _-Di mi nombre y puede que me lo piense-le dio la espalda esperando impaciente, estaba controlándose demasiado para no caer directamente a sus brazos pero aun así no quería ceder el control tan pronto._

 _-Izuku, ven-ella dio un leve brinco emocionándose más de la cuenta, lo había conseguido. Una vez más se sentó en las piernas de su querido semental pero decidió que le daría la espalda-¿Ahora qué mujer?_

 _-¿No crees que es más emocionante así?-susurro girando un poco el rostro y tomando el de Katsuki de manera ruda obligándolo a que le besara como ella quería, maldijo en rumano cuando sintió que él le acaricia entre los muslos y uno de sus pechos. Incluso chillo un poco cuando pellizco su pezón que ahora estaba más sensible de lo normal_

 _-Jio jio jio-escucharon una risa que provenía desde la puerta, Katsuki miro detenidamente ese pedazo de madera y algo no le cuadro. ¡Esa porquería estaba abierta! Y los jodidos de sus padres estaban ahí viéndolos con unas caras de pervertidos._

 _-¡Que mierdas miras vieja bruja!-grito avergonzado cubriendo a Izuku con su playera mientras esta solo se disponía a gritar como vil loca-¡Largo de aquí!_

 _-Upsi, nos descubrieron cariño. Pero ustedes no se preocupen y hagan de cuenta que nosotros no estamos-ya hasta había traído la cámara y todo para tener de que reírse con el paso de los años_

 _-¡Largo vejestorios!-les lanzo la almohada solo provocando la risa de su madre aunque su padre si se apiado de él y cerró la puerta llevándose a su esposa de paso- maldita bruja desquiciada-miro la espalda de Izuku y vio como sus hombros estaban temblando, Dios de seguro ahora se pondría a llorar y él no era bueno lidiando con las lágrimas._

 _-Lo siento Kacchan-se aferró a sus brazos sintiendo que estuvieron a punto de hacer algo incorrecto-lo siento tanto, yo lo siento mucho-se intentó limpiar las lágrimas para que Katsuki no las sintieran pero como siempre, no había conseguido ocultarlas._

 _-No llores nerd, y no te disculpes-le beso la nuca intentando que se sintiera segura, aunque no comprendía por completo el porqué de esa actitud, trataría de no ser tan impulsivo y más comprensivo así que le abrazo-cuéntame. ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

 _-Por que tus padres nos estaban viendo y eso es muy vergonzoso –se tapó el rostro con sus manos-yo no quería que ellos me vieran como una cualquiera. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo es nuestra relación y ya estamos haciendo esto, por favor perdóname Kacchan por obligarte a hacer esto_

 _-No tienes de que disculparte tonta porque esto lo hacen dos y no uno-intento tranquilizarla, bueno ella tenía un punto. Aun no tenían bien definida su relación como para hacer este tipo de contacto, debían primero plantearse bien su situación para saber cómo darían su próximo paso-mis padres no piensan que eres una cualquiera, es más te apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora estas celebrando de que estamos aquí_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-pregunto insegura, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo y recibir mejor ese abrazo._

 _-Porque aunque no me guste la idea esos vejestorios fueron la causa de que nos conociéramos-le limpio una lágrima esperando que fuera la última que le viera derramar-y gracias a ellos es porque ahora estamos aquí, en este preciso momento_

 _-Kacchan, en verdad eres increíble-sonrió abalanzándose a él provocando que cayeran acostados en la cama pero ahora ya no había ningún sentimiento de lujuria o de pasión en el ambiente. Solo estaban ellos dos mirándose como hacía tiempo lo hacían-Kacchan ¿Sabes porque me gusta el color de tus ojos?_

 _-La verdad jamás me lo pregunte-se acomodó de costado para mirarla mejor y no perder ningún detalle de su rostro y menos de su sonrisa._

 _-Porque mi madre me conto que cuando encontrara a mi persona predestinada esta tendría algo que solo yo pudiera apreciar-se sonrojo pero sin apartar la mirada. Se abriría un poquito más a él para intentar transmitirle lo que sentía._

 _-Tonterías, mis ojos los pueden ver cualquiera-bufo otro poco, esperaba que la chica fuera un poco más lista cuando le diera una explicación para esa extraña admiración que ella sentía por su mirada._

 _-Te equivocas, el día en que nos conocimos yo estaba siendo molestada por unos matones más grandes y tú fuiste el único que fue a salvarme. A pesar de que recibiste una paliza cuando me miraste no lo hiciste con odio o asco sino que simplemente me miraste y me sonreíste. Tus ojos y tu sonrisa son una combinación matadora, imposible de ignorar_

 _-Entonces quieres decir que cada vez que te sonreía mientras te mirada. ¿Te enamorabas de mí?-bromeo un poco entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella sintiéndolos más delicados y frágiles que nunca._

 _-Que pretencioso de tu parte decir eso a estas alturas-rio cubriéndolos con la sabana-pero es cierto, cada vez me iba enamorando un poco más de ti. La forma en que me mirabas me hacía sentir que yo era la única para ti_

 _-Lo sigues siendo-susurro abrazándola recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella-duerme que mañana será un día cansado para ambos_

 _-Lo sé-se acurruco en su pecho sonriendo como idiota –antes de que te vayas. ¿Me darías un beso?_

 _-Te daré todos los que me pidas maldita nerd_

 _-Entonces es una promesa, mi tonto caballero-alzo la cabeza con cuidado siendo recibida por un beso, uno que le pareció más dulce que la miel._

Izuku salió de su embobamiento cuando fueron a tocarle a la puerta, Mitsuki estaba haciendo un escándalo monumental para que se apurara a probarse los otros modelos. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto decidió probarse la tonelada de ropa que le estaban pasando, solo esperaba que Kacchan no la estuviera pasando tan mal como ella.

Pero para su desgracia ese no era el caso, al parecer él era la comidilla no solo del salón sino de toda la escuela ya que no dejaban de molestarlo con lo "exuberante" que resulto ser su novia o que si era una amiga que se la presentaran.

Incluso Aizawa le había reprendido diciéndole que las muestras de afecto no estaban permitidas mientras estuvieran en terreno de la escuela o una idiotez de esa clase.

Harto de todos se fue a las canchas para comerse su almuerzo, al menos la bruja de su madre se había apiadado un poco de él. Con su botella de agua en mano se quedó mirando el suelo, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y uno de los buenos por culpa de los cambios que estaba teniendo su vida.

Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

-Te encontré Romeo-Katsuki ni lo volteo a ver, si Kirishima estaba ahí significaba que los otros también y en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para aguantar sus estúpidos chistes-tranquilo bro que ahora solo vengo yo de infraganti

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ayudar- levanto las manos para que el otro confiara, a veces su amigo era demasiado desconfiado pero bueno era una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban-no es que quiera meterme mucho al chisme pero la verdad si me preocupan Izuku y tu así que quiero que lo de ustedes dos vaya de viento en popa

-¿Tus ganancias?-y ahí va, la típica pregunta que siempre hacia cuando uno lo quería ayudar.

-La satisfacción de haber ayudado a una pareja de idiotas dramáticos-sonrió sentándose al lado de su amigo el cual al parecer estaba dispuesto a escucharlo-bien, cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles y eso incluye el cómo se conocieron, el porqué, las circunstancias y por supuesto porque se siguen buscando mutuamente. Ah y cabe aclarar que esas mismas preguntas se las hare a Izuku-se hizo levemente hacia atrás sintiendo la amenaza en el ambiente-solo es para ayudarlos a ustedes y te estoy avisando. Recuerda que el que avisa no es traidor

-Bien pedazo de mierda-se rasco un poco la barbilla algo extrañado de hablar de esas cosas con alguien que no fuera su familia o Inko-nos conocemos desde que estábamos en prescolar aunque nuestras madres ya eran amigas de la secundaria. Fue pura coincidencia que nos encontráramos por el mismo vecindario

-Eso amigo mío no se le llama coincidencia si no destino pero prosigue con tu relato-se acostó en el pasto procurando que la sombra le cubriera los ojos mientras se quedaba mirando el cielo y una que otra hoja que se iba con el viento.

-Deku siempre ha tenido problemas de confianza por culpa de su viejo y por eso ella era molestada en donde sea que iba. Un día las cosas se salieron de control con unos chicos mayores y ahí fue donde tuve que meterme para literal salvarle el culo-apretó los puños por el recuerdo. En ese tiempo era muy joven por eso no comprendía lo que pensaban hacerle esos bastardos a su "princesa"-después de eso la jodida nerd no se me despegaba en cuanto me veía

-Uy yo creo que fue flechazo inmediato. Cupido si hizo su trabajo ese día-Kirishima rio apretando levemente los dientes, comprendiendo la dirección de los pensamientos de su amigo. Joder, ni se quería imaginar lo que pudieron haberle hecho a la chica si no fuera por la bestia que tenia de amigo-prosigue Romeo que la hora del descanso es corta y tu historia larga

-Si dejaras de interrumpirme cada maldito segundo-rechino los dientes evitando enojarse innecesariamente.

-Lo siento pero su historia es como de esas que escriben en libros o que ponen en novelas así que estoy un poco emocionado al respecto-movió la mano restándole importancia, alentándolo a que continuara .

-Tarado-Katsuki se mordió los labios recordando sus clases de autocontrol-como iba diciendo después de eso ella no dejaba de seguirme, al principio era molesto pero trataba de no dejarla sola mucho tiempo porque siempre recordaba a esos tipos. Al poco tiempo la vieja bruja llevo a una amiga a la casa para pasar el rato y ahí estaba la nerd con su jodido vestido verde y su estúpido moño amarillo

-Al parecer no te agrado la idea

-No, ya sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de las mujeres. Son demasiado sensibles y lloronas, aparte ellas solo quieren revolotear a tu alrededor como estúpidas moscas

-Vaya, que romántico-ironizo el otro ya que su amigo era uno de los más deseados en todos los lugares a los que iba-y ¿Cómo comenzó eso de los "cariñitos"? Si es por culpa de una película juro que ahora mismo vomitare un arcoíris

-Pues hazlo amigo

-Bien eso es demasiado cliché-se quejó levantándose para mirarlo encontrando para su sorpresa un sonrojo-de acuerdo. ¿De qué película estamos hablando?

-Siguiente pregunta

-¡Oh vamos! Que no te vas a morir si me lo dices-le dio un leve golpe en los hombros viendo como el otro temblaba aunque no sabía si era de vergüenza o de ira-anda recuerda que también le voy a preguntar a Izuku así que si no me lo dices tú ella lo va a hacer

-Diario de una pasión- soltó de golpe, no iba admitir que su madre se la pasaba viendo esas mierdas de película con él.

Kirishima le tuvo que dar la espalda para que no viera su cara, mierda esa noticia era oro puro. Si los demás se enteraban lo hostigarían para toda la vida y en la siguiente.

-Ok vayamos a algo un poco más reciente-respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y que no le dieran un golpe que realmente se merecía-¿Qué buscas? ¿Una relación? ¿Una noche de sexo? O simplemente tener una amiga con beneficios a largo plazo

-Relación estable, preferente con hijos-dijo sin titubear viendo su reloj-es hora de regresar, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de la loca de Midnight

-Wow, wow paremos todo. ¿Hijos?-Kirishima se levantó como resorte de su asiento siguiendo a su amigo-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? Bro con eso no se juega

-Claro, no bromeo con eso- fueron despacio, Katsuki aún no deseaba regresar al salón para seguir siendo el centro de burlas-aunque no lo creas yo también pienso a futuro y si me vas a salir con las mierdas de que debo pensármelo mejor o tener un trabajo estable, eso ya lo tengo arreglado

-Entonces ya te imaginabas que ella regresaría-tapo su boca con tres de sus dedos como si fuese una doncella que estaba siendo impresionada por la determinación de un caballero-oh vaya y yo que pensaba que la dejarías ir como un colibrí

-Si ella no regresaba yo mismo iría a buscarla-tiro la botella que traía llegando al pasillo que conectaba los salones con la cafetería-¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacer?

-Ahora que lo preguntas si-se acercó a susurrarle ya que eso era un poco más personal-¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando "que", se claro escobeta-el trataba de pensar lo menos posible en sexo pero demonios a esa pregunta se le podían dar un sinfín de respuestas.

-Ya sabes-hizo además con su mano para ver si le entendía. Cuando el otro no le respondió se desesperó al grado de golpear un poco la pared-lo que quiero decir es, si quieres que la chispa que esta entre ustedes crezca más hasta el punto de explotar tú tienes que mostrar más interés y dedicarle detalles

-Explícate y que sea rápido-ya veía a lo lejos a Sato con Tsuyu los cuales se encontraban esperando a alguien en la entrada del salón.

-Tengan un montón de citas, vayan al cine o a un parque de atracciones o al planetario. El chiste es que los dos estén solos y se pongan al corriente-le tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos-no sé qué paso con ustedes dos ayer y no me interesa…de acuerdo si me interesa porque me gusta el chisme pero te ruego, no más bien te imploro que no lo vayas a echar a perder. Recuerda que las chicas son delicadas a su manera

-Juro que un día de estos voy a asesinarte-le dio un cabezazo para que se apartara. Odiaba que los demás solo vieran su parte más agresiva-pero tomare tu consejo

-Así me gusta, que me hagas caso cuando sabes que tengo razón- se acercaron al salón donde todos estaban expectantes a ver que decían esos dos.

-Oye Bakugou. ¿Qué tal te fue con tu Julieta?-Kaminari se acercó de lo más normal siendo recibido por una patada en la espinilla-me lo merecía estoy de acuerdo pero ¡Entiéndeme, me pica la curiosidad!

Katsuki lo miro como si fuera un insecto pero ese intento de rata eléctrica le había ayudado a reencontrarse con la chica al llevarse consigo a media clase y al bastardo mitad. Y lo había reprendido cuando se lo merecía así que podría decirle una que otra cosa.

-Fuimos a la casa de mis padres a cenar y nos quedamos ahí toda la noche -fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse dejando a medio mundo boquiabierto. Iba a seguir preguntando si no fuera por la afortunada aparición de la maestra.

Y Katsuki agradeció de que las demás clases pasaran una tras de otra, así no tendría que soportar el interrogatorio que estaban formando los ineptos de su grupo.

En su última clase sintió como su teléfono vibraba por debajo de la mesa y lo saco sin descaro alguno a fin de cuentas la clase era de Desutegoro. Pura mierda de la proporción de fuerza que se debe utilizar en ciertas condiciones y bla bla bla.

Miro que era un mensaje de la vieja bruja, pensó en ignorarlo pero recordó que Deku estaba con ella. A lo mejor la inútil había intentado comunicarse con él por medio del cacharro que tenía su madre.

Resignado lo abrió sonriendo al acertar que la inútil si lo había agarrado.

 _ **Buenas Kacchan. Sé que estas en clase pero simplemente ya no puedo más  
tu mamá no me ha dejado descansar en toda la mañana y estoy agotada.  
o(_)  
¿Cuándo vas a regresar? Ya quiero verte.**_

 _ **Por cierto aquí en el centro comercial nos regalaron unos boletos  
tiene años que no voy al cine así que si tienes tiempo ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**_

 _ **Aunque no importa si no quieres venir, le pediré a Kirishima que me acompañe  
a por cierto voy a pasar por ti así que no te atrevas a irte antes.**_

 _ **¡Te lo advierto niño bonito!**_

¿Kirishima? Esa ha de estar demente si piensa que la va a dejar sola con ese Don Juan de cuarta, primero tendrá que pasar por su cadáver, miro hacia enfrente en donde se encontraba esa maldita escobeta. Este por mera coincidencia volteo a ver para pedir un lápiz e inmediatamente se regresó a mirar al frente ¿Ahora que había hecho para que Bakugou lo estuviera acribillando con la mirada?

Paso toda la clase normal hasta que al director se le ocurrió la espléndida idea de mandarlos llamar al auditorio. Katsuki seguía refunfuñando molesto por ese mensaje y maldiciendo al desgraciado de su amigo ya que le estaba quitando toda la atención de su princesa.

-Oye cálmate, sé que estás enojado pero juro que yo no he hecho nada malo-Kirishima intento defenderse en vano cuando llegaron a sentarse en el auditorio.

-El beso de ayer me lo imagine o que mierda-controlo un poco su voz para no llamar la atención, todos estaban como buitres alrededor de el para ver si cometía algún error o terminaba diciendo algo más de su relación con Deku.

-Eso fue para hacerte enojar, admito que estuvo mal pero te lo merecías. Solo a ti se te ocurre empujarla y perseguirla por toda la ciudad

-Exagerado, solo fue de la playa hasta el centro comercial

-Es un trayecto de más de treinta kilómetros, me sorprende como ustedes aguantaron tanto-los dos miraron al frente cuando vieron llegar al pequeño y extrañamente peludo director. Diablos era un anciano pero que aún conservaba la cabellera de alguien de veinte.

-Hola queridos jóvenes, sé que este llamado les resulta repentino pero es por cuestiones sorprendentes y nunca antes vistas en esta institución. A pesar de que aún son cadetes sin experiencia nos ha llegado una solicitud muy importante de la policía militar Rumana-todos guardaron silencio expectantes a lo que fuera a decir el director-por un periodo de tiempo alguien vendrá a inspeccionarlos para ver si son aptos o no para unirse a ellos ya que abrirán una sede aquí en Japón

Todos estallaron sorprendidos entre gritos y caras incrédulas empezando a hacer alboroto por semejante oportunidad. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Pero antes de que festejen deben saber que es una fuerza de elite, ellos no son como la C.I.I.A qué se concentra primordialmente en la inteligencia-aclaro para que ninguno cometiera un error-ellos valoran el trabajo en equipo, la velocidad de reacción y las aptitudes de supervivencia

-¿Cuándo vendrán?-pregunto entusiasmada una chica de segundo, los que estaban cerca de ella desbordaban felicidad por semejante oportunidad.

-El día de mañana estarán aquí a primera hora por ello les recomiendo que vengan con la mejor actitud y si se lo preguntaban esas personas decidirán el orden en que empezaran las evaluaciones -realizo un guiño coqueto haciendo sonreír a la mayoría de las chicas-eso era todo por el momento pueden retirarse

Salió acompañado de uno que otro maestro que apenas se habían enterado de la noticia mientras que los alumnos abandonaban como podían el lugar.

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que será?-pregunto Ashido mientras divagaba en su propio mundo-espero que no sea como el maestro Toshinori, él es demasiado extremo cuando se trata de su clase

-Yo encuentro muy elocuentes las clases de Toshinori así que no sería mala idea que su evaluación sea de la misma forma-Tsuyu analizaba también la situación, le resultaba sospechosa pero por ahora solo se conformaría con hacer suposiciones y a prepararse para lo que sea que le tenían preparado.

-Yo solo espero que no nos haga morder el polvo, aún tengo secuelas por el examen de ingreso y eso que ya tiene su tiempo-Hanta se estremeció al igual que los otros por recordar semejante trauma-prefiero estar buscando que estar cuidándome las espaldas-todos concordaron con eso. A veces en los exámenes prácticos los maestros llegaban a exagerar bastante.

-Katsuki nosotras iremos a comprar unas cosas. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Ochako aprovechando que estaban todos entusiasmados por lo de mañana- prometo que será divertido

-No puedo, tengo una cita-gruño molesto por la presencia de la chica, no comprendía porque esa empalagosa se le pegaba a cada pequeña oportunidad que se daba-Deku y yo quedamos de ponernos al corriente

-¿Con Izuku? Wow ¿Dónde irán?-pregunto entusiasmada evitando tener contacto con los demás de su clase. Eso solo lo hacía para servicio a la comunidad, no por nada más.

-Quien sabe, ella es quien decidió el lugar- fue alejado gracias a Kaminari y Kirishima que estaban más atentos que nunca-¿Qué quieren ahora?

-Nada solo estamos evitando un conflicto interno-dijo Kaminari tratando de no sentir cierta mirada de reproche en su espalda- aparte como buen amigo te recomiendo que no digas mucho sobre cuando tendrán tu e Izuku una cita. Ya sabes cómo son los chismes y los rumores por estos lugares

-Sí que son molestos todos ustedes-gruño otro poco antes de llegar al salón y recoger sus cosas. Ese maldito director había hecho que perdieran una hora de su tiempo. Deku seguramente lo estaría esperando y no quería imaginarse los golpes que recibiría de parte de la bruja si se llegaba a enterar de eso- me voy inútiles

-Que les vaya bien en su cita Romeo-Kirishima se despidió empezando a recoger sus cosas, cuando ya no vio a Bakugou empezó a reírse ganándose la atención de todos los que quedaban-oye Kaminari. ¿Quieres hacer una travesura?

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras-chocaron los puños corriendo a la salida para alcanzar a la pareja. Conociendo a los de su clase ya seguramente estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos y se pondrían a espiar a la parejita a ver qué tal les iba en su cita- apuesto lo que quieras y digo lo que quieras a que Bakugou lo termina echando a perder

-Apuesto a que será Izuku quien haga una escena como la de ayer-Kirishima se echó a reír al ver atrás de él y mirar al grupo de chicas que les iban siguiendo el paso-porque algo me dice que va a haber una batalla

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela les sorprendió ver a la pareja de tortolos abrazados, no es que fueran ignorantes ante esas muestras de afecto pero quien sabe que le dirían los maestros después a su amigo.

Se acercaron otro poco para escuchar la conversación a ver qué tal le iba a su Romeo.

-Fue aterrador, tu madre aún sigue dando bastante miedo-chillo la chica separándose de Katsuki el cual le tomo la mano para que empezaran a caminar-realmente tuve que huir para que me dejara venir

-Tranquila, sabes que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a la bruja nada en el mundo se lo saca-la miro de reojo sonrojándose por el conjunto de ropa que llevaba. Un vestido negro con mangas largas y unas sandalias color marrón estilo romano. Era algo simple pero que le quedaba a la perfección-¿Qué te compró?

-Si te soy sincera, creo que tu armario va a reventar-intento disculparse pero el otro no la dejo. Ya se imaginaba el desastre que le dejaron en su apartamento-aparte ella dijo que por hoy no nos quería ver por su casa ya que va a salir con tu papá

-Patrañas-gruño mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobús pero ella cambio la dirección hacia la playa-¿No que querías ir al cine?

-Eso es en la noche, por ahora solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo a solas. Espero que eso no te moleste- camino un poco apresurada, cuando estuvieron en donde ella quería lo llevo hasta la orilla donde se quitó las sandalias para no mojarlas- creo que aquí nadie nos molestara

-Opino lo mismo-él le siguió el juego y también se quitó los zapatos al igual que las calcetas-así que dime ¿Con que quieres empezar?

-Con lo básico. ¿Qué paso después de que me fuera?-se sentó palmeando a su lado para que el otro se sentara- ¿Qué pensó el joven maestro de que su elfo domestico desapareciera?

-Me puse a maldecir a tu madre por haberte dejado marchar y luego a la bruja por no decirme que te ibas-se sentó como ella se lo había pedido y le tomo la mano acariciándole los nudillos- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Hui, me gustabas mucho y el saber que no me aceptarías fue un gran shock-se recargo en el hombro de Katsuki mientras mirada la inmensidad del mar-y también porque estábamos muy cortas de dinero y no sabíamos si podría pagar la matricula del instituto

-Hubieras pedido la ayuda de mi viejo, el con gusto les hubiera echado una mano-reclamo el otro. Estaba esa opción ya que su padre era el gerente de un banco y podrida facilitarles un préstamo si ellas se lo pedían.

-No, eso en definitiva no era una opción para nosotras. En verdad ustedes son unas personas amables pero no podíamos abusar de eso-guardo un poco de silencio escuchando el sonido de las olas cuando chocaban-¿Por qué me seguiste el juego de los besos?

-Porque quería

-Mentiroso, tú eras uno de los que siempre se quejaba de esas cosas cursis y que te daba asco cuando veías a tus padres darse uno

-Con ellos es un asunto diferente, contigo lo soporte porque eras linda-se mordió la lengua avergonzado. ¿Estaba hablando así por culpa de la conversación que había tenido con la escobeta?

-Kacchan en verdad que eres una dulzura, jamás pensé que me darías un halago sobre mi aspecto-rio levantándose para acercarse a la orilla y mojarse los pies- ¿Qué pensabas de mí en ese entonces?

-Que eras extremadamente molesta, chillona, insegura y un imán para los problemas-ella le aventó un poco de agua para callarlo. No dijo nada porque todo lo que había dicho esa cierto.

-Eres malo Kacchan, ya no te dejare tomar mi mano-hizo un puchero dándole la espalda pero el berrinche no le duro mucho ya que el otro la empujo haciendo que cayera completamente al agua-Bobo ¡Mi vestido!

-Como si me importara-le saco la lengua, se levantó dejando su mochila de lado para ver si la otra le decía o hacia algo.

-Bien tú lo pediste-Izuku lo jalo hasta donde ella estaba provocando que los dos cayeran y así empezando una pequeña pelea de haber quien mantenía al otro más tiempo en el agua. No paso mucho para que se decidiera que Katsuki había ganado-Dios, eso fue demasiado divertido

-Y que lo digas pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos al centro comercial-tomo su mochila y extendió su mano hasta donde ella estaba-¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto mi caballero-le tomo la mano agarrando de paso sus sandalias y los zapatos del bobo que tenía enfrente-creo que sería buena idea ir caminando, estamos hechos un desastre aunque-inclino su cabeza para apreciar mejor aquel lindo trasero-yo no me quejo

-Calma las hormonas mujer-la paso frente a él solo para toparse con la misma escena solo que ese jodido vestido se le había pegado demasiado. Incluso podía deducir que traía una tanga- mejor quedémonos en el mirador hasta que nos hayamos secado

-A la orden-sonrió caminando por el pequeño y largo puente de concreto hasta donde estaba techado. Se sentó en el barandal a pesar de las protestas de Katsuki-Si fuera a pedirte que hicieras una sesión de fotos para mí ¿La harías?

-Depende nerd-tanteo terreno, esa mirada que le estaba dando le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-Oh vamos solo di sí o no-empezó a balancearse un poco tratando de que la brisa no le provocara más frio del que sentía.

-Si la haría pero bajo ciertas condiciones-aclaro poniéndose frente a ella parándole el juego, le estaba poniendo de los nervios que hiciera eso de balancearse- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto, aunque no lo creas cada día te me venias a la mente pero como sabes internado es igual a cero teléfonos y la única llamada que me dejaban hacer era absolutamente para mi mamá

-Harás que me sienta celoso-gruño tomándole de las manos intentando calentarlas- ¿Algún prospecto que hayas tenido?

-Esas son dos preguntas seguidas-rio por eso pero bueno no lo podía culpar. El seguramente tendría más dudas que ella- y desgraciadamente sí. En el pueblo cercano los hombres no dejaban de acosarme, al principio intentaron hablarme y no pasaba de eso pero había un tipo que era realmente aterrador. Créeme no supe cómo pudo pero burlo la seguridad de la entrada y se paseó sin más por todo el lugar hasta que dio con mi habitación causándome un susto de muerte ya que empezó a decirme lo lindo que seria que fuéramos pareja y sobre bodas, hijos y todas esas cosas-tembló solo de recordar al desquiciado, era lindo pero su actitud fue siendo más aterradora con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto Katsuki apretando los dientes, debía de controlar su enojo si quería que ella siguiera hablando del tema.

-Ni idea solo lo conocí como S.T.- se encogió saltando del barandal para poder abrazar al chico- pero cambiemos de tema. Si yo no hubiera regresado ¿Estarías de pareja con alguien más?

-No-contesto no muy conforme con el cambio de tema pero no la presionaría-si fuese necesario yo mismo hubiera viajado a ese estúpido lugar para encontrarte y traerte de regreso importándome un demonio lo que quisieras

-Tan posesivo como siempre-se puso de puntillas para darle un beso pero a pocos centímetros se detuvo. Con la punta de su lengua le recorrió el borde de los labios saboreando lo salado del agua que había quedado, le tomo de la nuca para que no se moviera-¿Realmente te gusto?-los dos sentían como sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus cuerpos se pegaban esperando ansiosos lo inevitable.

-Si –cerro los ojos recibiendo el beso deleitándose con lo salado que era, le tomo la cintura para que no se apartara.

Hubieran seguido con el beso si no fuera por la molesta voz que estaba al lado de ellos.

-Disculpen-los dos voltearon encontrándose con las chicas de la clase de Katsuki-vimos que estaban aquí y veníamos a ver si querían venir con nosotros a pasar el rato

-¿Uraraka?-Izuku la miro, sentía cierta hostilidad de parte de ella-perdón. ¿Les incomodamos?

-No te preocupes por eso es solo que todas queríamos conocerte mejor y nos acabamos de encontrar a los chicos que estaban aún por aquí así que pensamos que sería una buena idea que todos nos fuéramos al karaoke

-No-Katsuki miro a las personas que acompañaban a esa empalagosa y estas apartaron la mirada a excepción de Kaminari y Kirishima que hacían ademanes mientras le pedían perdón por no poder detenerlas.

-Kacchan tenemos tiempo suficiente hasta que la función empiece y pienso que es una buena idea. Además quiero conocer que tanto ha cambiado por aquí-se empezó a poner de nueva cuenta las sandalias y a medio secarse el cabello-chicas ustedes escojan el lugar que yo las acompaño-tomo la mano de Katsuki casi obligándolo a acompañarlas. Solo espero a que el otro se pusiera los zapatos a fin de cuentas ya no estaban tan mojados.

-Me las pagaran malditos bastardos-les susurro a los chicos los cuales entendieron el enojo que el otro sentía y si quería desquitarse con ellos luego se lo permitirían.

Caminaron todo el rato esperando a que se terminaran de secar mientras platicaban sobre cosas triviales de la política y del gran escándalo que causo Toshinori al retirarse y los extraños acontecimientos que habían estado pasando últimamente.

-Por cierto no sé si conozcas sobre los rumores que hay por aquí-Tsuyu se acercó para quedar a la par-hace unos meses unos tipos que se hacen llamar Valgenta se aliaron a los yakuzas, como sabes la mafia japonesa no se mete con otros a menos que sea necesario pero a causa de los otros los estragos se han multiplicado

-¿En qué lugares es donde se ve más actividad?-Izuku torció los labios, presentía que eso tenía que ver con los recientes problemas que había tenido el internado pero no estaba del todo segura. A fin de cuentas Valgenta es un nombre bastante conocido.

-En el área sur y norte-contesto Jiro uniéndose a la conversación-yo vivo por el sur así que puedo decirte que las cosas están muy tensas. La única manera en la que no te hagan nada es pagando una cuota aunque esta no te asegura por completo

-Qué horror, pero ¿Para ese tipo de casos no hay detectives o alguien para que se haga cargo?

-En teoría pero actualmente la única que se encarga de esos sectores es la compañía de la madre de Bakugou-Ashido miro de reojo a su compañero que permanecía en silencio- las otras no quieren meterse en problemas o simplemente son compradas por el señor Enji Todoroki

-Dios, así que la señora Mitsuki realmente no bromeaba con eso-ahora se sentía mal por haberle quitado su tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes como su guardarropa pero un apretón de manos le dio a entender que no era buena idea sentirse así. Miro a Katsuki el cual le beso la frente para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Ya hemos llegado-Ochako señalo el edificio que estaba enfrente. "Miss Petit Blanc"-puede que el nombre sea algo cursi pero el lugar es fantástico, lo acaban de inaugurar hace poco-ella tomo a Izuku del brazo obligándola a irse con ella hacia la recepción.

-Oigan pedazos de mierda. ¿Qué pretenden al venir aquí?-interrogo a los presentes los cuales miraron al piso sintiéndose culpables.

-Lo siento pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas-Jiro se adelantó a la recepción para evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario con uno de los más fuertes de su clase. Inmediatamente le siguieron las demás chicas-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento Bro. Intentamos detenerla pero fue imposible-Kirishima se encogió de hombros sintiendo la culpa en la espina dorsal-ella es demasiado testaruda cuando se siente amenazada

-Juro que los recompensaremos después-Kaminari se rasco la nuca incómodo. Su objetivo solo era ver la cita de lejos y burlarse después no meterse entre ellos-mañana si es que no quedamos hechos puré deberías invitarla a comer o algo porque presiento que no llegaran a la función de hoy

Katsuki después de escuchar sus patéticas excusas se dio la vuelta ya que Izuku no dejaba de mover su mano para que se acercaran. Jodidas molestias resultaron ser las moscas muertas de su clase.

-Lo hemos echado a perder-Kirishima miro a Kaminari sabiendo lo que el otro iba a decir.

-Sí y bastante. Pero no importa como lo vea la cosa va a terminar muy mal por culpa de las chicas-suspiro empezando a caminar despacio hacia donde estaban los demás-solo espero que ninguno de los dos explote

-Amigo sabes que va a haber guerra y lo peor de todo es que los dos vamos a estar en medio y seremos quienes reciban toda la artillería pesada-Kirishima se golpeó la frente cansado. Debieron haber detenido a Ochako cuando se fue para el mirador.

-Y nosotros después vamos a tener que arreglar todos los malentendidos-Kaminari suspiro pesadamente, por eso es que a veces las mujeres le daban pavor.

Cansados siguieron a los demás a sabiendas que se estaban metiendo en un campo minado y posiblemente no saldrían vivos de ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece si no a Kohei Hirokoshi

Antes de empezar. Quería decirles que agradezco que lean la historia, me alegra que les agrade y aunque tarde en subir un capitulo espero que esto no cause problemas.

Aparte quiero (advertirles) contarles que este capítulo va a ser muy pero muy confuso. Si tienen dudas las responderé.

Disfrútenlo.

(·w·)=/

 **LOS DEMONIOS A VECES SE VISTEN DE ANGELES**

 **PERO…**

 **¿QUE PASARIA SI UN ANGEL SE VUELVE UN DEMONIO?**

 _Dios una vez dijo_

" _Mis hijos serán mis ojos y mis oídos, todo lo que ellos presencien llegaran a mi como un suspiro"_

 _Pero el Diablo dijo_

" _Mis hijos no solo miraran o escucharan. Ellos crearan o destruirán porque su amor puede convertirse en el odio más puro"_

 _Palabras escritas en el diario de Carmilia_

Izuku se caracterizaba por ser una persona de carácter amable, paciente y tolerante…pero en ese momento todas esas cualidades estaban llegando a su límite. Lo único que la mantenía en su lugar era la mirada suplicante de Kirishima y de Kaminari los cuales intentaban que se calmara con el jugo de naranja que le habían pedido.

-Midoriya sé que esto no es de tu agrado pero sopórtalo-le susurro Kaminari obteniendo solo un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Midoriya. ¿Qué te gustaría cantar?-Momo le sonrió con torpeza pasándole el álbum. Izuku solo lo miro quedándose en blanco ya que no conocía ninguna.

-Perdona Momo pero estoy un poco desactualizada con esto-se disculpó regresándole el álbum obteniendo la risa burlona de Uraraka, Ashido y Jiro.

-Pobre de ti. ¿Qué es lo que hacían en el internado entonces para divertirse?-Hagakure comió un poco de papas fritas intentando que su lado burlón no saliera tanto a flote.

-Como dije antes había distintas actividades las cuales ocupaban la mayoría de nuestro tiempo-Izuku apretó fuertemente el borde de su vestido. Se sentía como si estuviera en una maldita ceremonia, en la cual se buscaba demostrar quien estaba en la cima de la jerarquía.

-Sí, sí. Esas cosas como nado, arquería y bla bla-Uraraka abrazo un poco más a Katsuki el cual no hacía nada para quitársela de encima. Era claro que esa cara de algodón la estaba provocando y ninguna de sus amigas estaba haciendo nada para apartarla.

-Sabes Uraraka, sé que la vida en el internado puede sonar muy aburrida para gente que ha convivido normalmente pero créeme no cambiaría por nada en el mundo todos los años que pase ahí

-¿Enserio? ¿Ni por Katsuki?-tomo de su refresco para que no se viera la sonrisa de victoria que tenía en la cara. Había dado en un buen punto para ayudar a deteriorar esa relación de la cual ya se estaba cansando.

-Sé que les resulta difícil de creer pero Kacchan es alguien muy importante para mí y si me pides escoger entre él y mi estadía en Carmilia, obviamente lo escogería a el sobre todas las cosas-lo miro provocando que él se sonrojara y haciendo enojar a la pajarraca la cual estaba más que roja por la ira.

-Bueno hablemos de otras cosas- Kirishima intento cambiar de tema para que no se creara una disputa entre todas las chicas y la pobre de Izuku-¿De qué es la película? No hay muy buenas que digamos en la cartelera

-La verdad no lo sé, solo me dieron los boletos porque compre un llavero-saco los boletos de su bolso mostrándoselos. No eran nada especial, solo que eran excesivamente largos.

-Dios, son de una función de estreno y para acabarla de terror-se los devolvió sin creer que en verdad fuera a verla, había visto los adelantos y se veía que iba a estar para morirse del miedo-¿Estas segura que podrás aguantarla? Sé que algunas personas no aguantan por sus fobias y esa película según se, el malo es cierto payaso que persigue a los niños

-Claro, aunque no lo creas tengo nervios de acero-se rasco la mejilla avergonzada, en teoría se haría la asustadiza para abrazar a Katsuki durante toda la película y si se daba la oportunidad robarle uno que otro beso.

-Hare de cuentas que te creo- le codeo un poco para hacerla sentir más cómoda y aparte para que sonriera-y dime ¿Cómo fue que te los ganaste?

-Ni yo misma lo sé, como te digo. Solo me compre un llavero y puff me los regalaron-como muestra de que no estaba mintiendo saco un llavero de un erizo de mar haciendo reír al chico-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso es muy infantil?

-No, no es eso solo que ese erizo nos recordó un chiste local nivel U.A-Kaminari también se puso a reír al igual que las otras chicas-hace un tiempo tuvimos una expedición en una playa y adivina que imbécil llego todo lleno de erizos y escupiendo agua mientras hacia una rabieta por haberse caído de la lancha

-Déjame adivinar-miro a Katsuki el cual estaba retando a todos con la mirada para que ya no dijeran más estupideces-un chico alto, guapo, rubio de ojos preciosos y sonrisa encantadora

-No sé de quién hablas-Momo se agarró del estómago para intentar dejar de reír al igual que Tsuyu la cual por poco se atragantaba con una papa.

-Yo hablaba del zopenco de Katsuki-Kirishima dejo de reír cuando sintió una patada en la espinilla provocando que se doblara del dolor. Claramente ya sabían quién era el culpable pero simplemente no podían dejar de reír.

-Pedazos de mierdas desagradables-Katsuki se levantó avergonzado provocando que Uraraka se fuera al piso por el abrupto cambio haciendo que Izuku sintiera cierta satisfacción al oírla quejarse de dolor- dejen de hacerme ver como un imbécil y tu-señalo a Kirishima el cual empezó a temblar-vuelve a hacer eso de nuevo y te mato

Se acercó sentándose al lado de Izuku para sorpresa de Tsuyu ya que vio como entrelazaban de manera protectora sus manos.

-Oye Midoriya

-Dime Asui-le sonrió, en cierta manera ella le inspiraba confianza. No era como las demás y eso lo agradecía.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre ti?-puso su dedo en su labio por mero hábito cuando le llegaba la curiosidad.

-Bueno no es que haya tenido una vida interesante que digamos, básicamente crecí bajo cuatro paredes

-¿Y tus padres?-Katsuki se mordió el labio, esa jodida cara de rana había tocado un punto sensible y vaya que sí lo era ya que su mano estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. ¿Desde cuándo la nerd tenía ese nivel de fuerza?

-Mi madre ahora se encuentra de viaje, no sé exactamente dónde pero me manda fotos de vez en cuando-sonrió acariciando un poco su celular-la última vez estaba en España

-Ya veo, me alegro de que ella se encuentre bien-Tsuyu tomo un poco de su bebida dando zanjado el tema, no era tonta y sabia cuando era tiempo de guardar silencio.

-¿Y tu padre?- Uraraka se sentó de nuevo en el sillón tratando de tragarse la vergüenza que sentía.

-Ni idea-contesto tratando de que la conversación pasara a otro tema.

-Anda no seas así, cuéntanos-la chica seguía insistiendo, no entendía porque Katsuki se le quedaba viendo de esa manera pero si podía sacar información entonces no le veía problema.

-¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? Por favor-rogo un poco llamando la atención de Kaminari el cual "por error" le subió el volumen a la televisión.

-Oh perdonen, es que soy medio torpe con estas cosas tecnológicas- se disculpó haciéndole una señal de paz a Kirishima el cual sonrió por la oportuna distracción-bueno ya que llevamos mucho tiempo en este lugar y mucho más gastado en los antojos de las chicas. Propongo que nos vayamos antes de que quedemos en la bancarrota-saco su voz de comentarista haciendo reír a todos.

Izuku le sonrió agradecida, tendría que regresarles el favor a ese dúo de idiotas. Ellos sí que eran increíbles y le estaban subiendo el ánimo muy rápido.

Las chicas intentaron acabarse lo que quedaban de los aperitivos mientras recogían sus cosas y los chicos se apresuraban a salir. Izuku estaba delante de Katsuki procurando a ser los últimos en salir, dejo que los demás se adelantaran para pagar y aprovecho para robarle un beso.

-Kacchan sé que eres una muy buena persona pero-lo acerco lo suficiente para que viera lo enojada que estaba-vuelve a dejar que alguna chica se te encime de esa manera y juro que te arrancare cada uno de esos perfectos dientes-con una sonrisa lo soltó y se acercó a los demás. No estaba tan enojada…rabiaba que era otra cosa y si veía otras muestras de afecto de esa magnitud tendría que empezar a golpear una que otra carita.

-Maldición, esta celosa-por estúpido que pareciera, estaba sonriendo. Ver que Deku se enojaba por pequeñeces como esa le hacía sentir bien, a lo mejor si jugaba otro poco vería cuanto interés tenia ella. Se relamió los labios acercándose a los demás.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos al cine, la función empezara dentro de poco-Izuku tomo el brazo de Katsuki pero este se alejó, ella no entendió el porqué de esa acción pero lo dejo pasar. Solo porque enserio ya quería dejar a los demás.

-Las chicas hemos decidido que los acompañaremos-Momo se aferró al brazo de Mina, había perdido en el piedra-papel y por ello le toco dar la noticia-espero que no les moleste

-Kacchan ¿Qué opinas?-Izuku lo miro para que él se quejara o algo. Ella no quería verse tan descortés pero "esa" era su cita y no quería que terceros se metieran.

-Por supuesto para mí no hay problema-sonrió de medio lado llevándose consigo a Hagakure, la cual temblaba al estar cerca de un cerdo temperamental. Y más por la mirada que sentía en su espalda, una mujer celosa era lo peor que uno podría encontrarse.

Uraraka y Jiro caminaron para quedar a la par de los otros mientras miraban con un poco de burla a Izuku la cual no dejaba de temblar por la ira.

-Kirishima, Kaminari sé que ustedes me han estado salvando en todo momento y se los agradezco pero-ella los tomo de los hombros, poniéndolos en cada uno de sus costados-por favor si las cosas se ponen mal. Deténganme porque no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que puedo llegar a hacer

-Cuenta con nosotros solo no nos rompas los brazos-chillaban los dos ante el agarre. Bendita fuerza que tenía, era más fuerte que Aizawa.

A paso calmo se dirigieron al centro comercial, no estaba tan lejos como esperaban y agradecieron eso ya que el ambiente se estaba volviendo más hostil de lo que ellos podían aguantar.

Kaminari intentaba hablar de cualquier cosa para cambiar el semblante de Izuku, parecía que estaba matando a cada una de las chicas de la manera más cruel posible.

-Midoriya sabes. Tendremos una evaluación mañana-alzo las manos tratando de apaciguar el ambiente y cuando ella le miro sintió que sus piernas le fallaban.

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame más-le tomo de la mano junto con la de Kirishima para que estos no se le perdieran y de paso para que la detuvieran ya que Uraraka no dejaba de restregarse como perra en celo a "su" chico. A pesar de que podía patear el trasero de todas esas mocosas calenturientas, no lo haría ya que tenía que ser más decente que ellas...aunque le doliera.

-El director no nos dio muchos detalles que digamos, una organización de Rumania vendrá a hacernos una evaluación para ver que tal están nuestras habilidades-se rasco la barbilla sonrojándose por el contacto que estaba teniendo con una chica. Nunca había sido bueno con ese tipo de muestras de afecto así que le daba bastante vergüenza-puede que los conozcas ya que estuviste en ese lugar

-Puede. ¿No les dio el nombre?- si era lo que ella creía. Iba a matar a Mira por no decirle las cosas completas.

-La C.I.I.A, aunque no había escuchado hablar de ella nunca pero hay que ver que esperar. Solo no quiero que me hagan quedar tanto en ridículo

-¿Enserio? Me suena el nombre pero no lo ubico-intento verse preocupada. Ahora comprendía porque Mira se había portado tan linda cuando quiso regresar a Japón, le había tendido una trampa y como toda una tonta había caído en ella.

-Yo solo espero que la persona que nos venga a evaluar no sea un sádico-Kirishima tembló un poco pensando en Midnight-ya tengo suficiente con los locos de la U.A. como para aguantar que otro venga a golpearme

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si ni siquiera conoces a la persona. Esta mal hablar de otros sin conocerlos-le reprendió dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente- castigado

-Midoriya deja de ser tan linda porque harás que me enamore de ti-bromeo aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que la hostilidad que estaba sintiendo le provoco que sudara. Al parecer a su amigo no le agrado mucho lo que había dicho-ya estamos por llegar al centro comercial. Según recuerdo el cine se encuentra en el último piso

Caminaron al ascensor, había un poco de gente en la fila así que mientras unos esperaban. Otros iban a curiosear en los locales que quedaban cerca. Asui se fue a la joyería junto con Midoriya, las dos querían un poco de paz y tranquilidad ya que el escándalo que había les estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Perdónalas, aunque sean mis amigas a veces se les pasa la mano cuando se sienten un poco amenazadas-Tsuyu bajo la mirada a sus dedos los cuales no dejaban de retorcerse por la culpa.

-No te preocupes Asui, yo comprendo. Aunque no me gusta cómo me tratan debo aguantar ya que no quiero tener problemas-se le quedo mirando a un collar, era verde. Posiblemente de esmeraldas, estas se vean tan oscuras que casi se tragaban su color pero eso en cierto modo las hacía ver peculiares-ese collar es lindo

-Sí, lo es-Tsuyu sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica, le hizo sentir un poco avergonzada. Ya comprendía un poco la actitud sobreprotectora e inmadura de Bakugou cuando hablaba de ella-¿Lo quieres?

-Si pero vendré después por él. Aun necesito ver lo del trabajo-sonrió tomándole de la mano viendo como los demás ya estaban por llegar. Aunque faltaba uno-¿Dónde está Kirishima?

-Ni idea, dijo que luego nos alcanzaba- Ashido negó restándole importancia al asunto. Apretó el botón y el ascensor no tardó en llegar-menos mal que es grande si no, nos tardaríamos una eternidad para llegar

Todos subieron, intentando no chocar mientras lo hacían, Jiro y Kaminari parecían nerviosos ya que estaban uno frente al otro.

-Asui…no me digas que ellos dos-le susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

-Si Midoriya, hay química pero ninguno quiere dar el paso

-¿Ayudamos?-si podía regresarle el favor al chico, aunque no le gustara la idea le haría de cupido por esa ocasión.

-Luego, por ahora concéntrate en que no te quiten al orangután-con sus ojos señalo a Katsuki que estaba siendo abrazado por Uraraka de un lado y por Momo del otro- tranquilízate, si te alteras les estarías dando la victoria-le aconsejo al verla temblar y escuchar como sus dientes chocaban entre ellos por un vago intento de contenerse.

Las puertas se abrieron, salieron poco a poco viendo la enorme cantidad de gente que había en todos lados del cine.

-Como era de esperarse de un estreno-Hagakure salió corriendo a ver si ellos podían comprar boletos para otra función. Aceptaba cualquiera mientras no fuera con la pareja de idiotas.

-Kacchan te doy los boletos, debes ir a cambiarlos en las taquillas. Mientras yo iré a comprar las bebidas-se los extendió aunque él no fue quien los recibió si no que Uraraka se los había arrancado de la mano.

-Gracias Midoriya. Yo acompañare a Katsuki-le sonrió con cierta superioridad. Si no fuera por la intervención de Tsuyu y Kaminari ahí mismo le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo en la cara. Con trabajo la llevaron hasta la fila de golosinas.

-Gracias chicos, me han salvado-se alejó un poco de ellos avergonzada. Tuvo que verse muy mal para que se la llevaran casi arrastrándola.

-No te preocupes. Solo aguanta un poco más que nosotros nos encargamos que ya no los molesten-Kaminari alzo su mano y la otra la puso en su corazón- yo juro solemnemente a alejar a las guajolotas de Katsuki en lo que dura la función

Asui le dio una cachetada para que dejara de decir tantas estupideces-perdónalo Midoriya, al parecer quería hacerte reír a su manera-Kaminari no le dijo nada mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Por eso no se metía con las chicas de su salón, eran demasiado rudas para su gusto- pero trata de resistir y disfruta lo que queda de tu noche. Estaremos aquí para lo que necesites

-Gracias chicos, si todo sale bien quisiera salir más seguido con ustedes-los tres sonrieron avergonzados, evadiendo la mirada de los otros esperando en silencio a que la fila avanzara. Cuando les toco pedir decidieron que el combo familiar era mejor, tenía un poco de todo y sinceramente tenían un poco de hambre.

Iban regresando cuando vieron una inmensa cantidad de personas en la fila de los boletos, curiosos se acercaron pero la sorpresa los dejo helados.

Si querían que el Ragnarok se desatara…lo habían logrado.

Asui y Kaminari miraron a Midoriya la cual temblaba sin despegar sus ojos de semejante escena que estaban haciendo Bakugou y Uraraka. Las cosas no se podían poner peor.

Izuku apretó el agarre que tenía en la bandeja, esa desgraciada cara de mierda ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Estaba besando a su chico! ¡Justo en su cara! Esa maldita cara de algodón estaba besando a Kacchan mientras sus asquerosas manos lo sujetaban por la nuca. Y el otro imbécil ¡No estaba haciendo nada por quitársela de encima!

Genial, perfecto. ¡Estupendísimo!

Se va unos malditos cinco minutos a comprar algo para la película y regresa encontrándose semejante cosa.

Cuando esa mujer ponzoñosa (podría ocupar otros calificativos pero no deseaban verse tan vulgar) dejo de besarlo se atrevió incluso a abrazarlo. El maldito staff del cine incluso les estaba aplaudiendo como si fuera de lo más normal.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo…ellos se veían como una pareja. Una verdadera.

Miro a Tsuyu que estaba igual de atónita, luego a Kaminari que estaba azul de la impresión. Al parecer ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Fue un pequeño consuelo aunque no le duro mucho, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y unas repentinas ganas de vomitar le estaban invadiendo la boca.

Con poco tacto le dio a Tsuyu la bandeja con la comida tratando que esta no se le cayera de las manos, estaba un poco alterada y lo último que quería era hacer una escena frente a tanta gente.

-Lo siento, no me siento muy bien así que voy a regresar. Te encargo que le entregues esto a Katsuki y a Uraraka- sonrió tratando que no le temblara mucho el labio. O golpear a Momo que no dejaba de aplaudir.

-Sé que es estúpido preguntarte esto pero ¿Estas bien?-tomo las cosas rosando levemente sus dedos con las manos de Izuku. Estaban tan frías como el hielo.

-No te preocupes creo que podre arreglármelas-sonrió a duras penas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y a se fue corriendo. No podía más, necesitaba calmarse.

Primero se fue a los sanitarios donde casi devuelve lo que comió, de ahí paso a las lágrimas después a la furia total.

¿¡Qué demonios de creían todos para burlarse de esa manera!? No había sido solo Uraraka que no dejaba de joderla a cada minuto con el tema de su padre sino que también Ashido con sus burlas constantes al no estar actualizada en temas triviales, Jiro que simplemente le veía como si fuese inferior y que decir de Momo y Hagakure, ellas solo se quedaban al margen sin decirle ni una puta palabra como si ella no valiera el esfuerzo.

Aunque los chicos habían intentado que nada malo pasara, toda esa mierda paso y ahora la que estaba como una magdalena enojada en el baño era ella.

Que bajo había caído y para colmo al parecer el estúpido "señorito coqueto" le importaba una jodida mierda lo que ella sintiera. No le había visto las intenciones de apartar a esa cara de mierda y mucho menos vio que quisiera rechazarla en el abrazo.

Si la vida le estaba pasando factura… ¡Entonces que todos se jodieran!

Se limpió las lágrimas y el rímel manchado, se tallo los labios hasta que quedaron rojos e hinchados intentando que estos dejaran de recordarle el contacto de ese imbécil y arreglo lo mejor que pudo su cabello al igual que su vestido. Tenía los ojos rojos pero ante eso no podía hacer nada salvo lavarse la cara.

Aunque no sabía que haría ahora una cosa era segura. Le habían declarado la guerra y ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Esa perra me las pagara-miro su reflejo odiándose en el momento porque al parecer estaba viendo algo que no deseaba recordar.

En ese mismo momento…

En otro lugar…

En una fortaleza…

Ubicación: Desconocida

Cantidad de personal: Desconocido

Formas de acceso: Desconocido

Organización: Aun sin confirmar

Localización del líder: Aun sin confirmar

-Mi señora, aún desconocemos el paradero de Valgenta -informo una de las tantas personas que se encontraban en esas instalaciones, la mayor parte se mantenía en la oscuridad para así proteger mejor a su líder.

-¿Quién estaba a cargo?-pregunto sin despegar su mirada del ordenador.

-Zaratas de la anterior generación-apretó los papeles intentando no verse demasiado emocional, los que estaban cerca detuvieron sus acciones esperando la confirmación a la noticia.

-Ella partió hace unas semanas ¿Verdad?-se escuchó un suspiro. Para que engañar a su personal, se encontraba exhausta por toda la locura de esa situación.

-Si mi señora

-Manden a otro equipo y que esperen mis órdenes. Que lo comande otra sección ya que no quiero que se pierda más tiempo-de su ordenador saco el listado de sus miembros en donde tacho el nombre que se le había mencionado, no esperaba que esos degenerados la descubrieran tan pronto-por cierto. ¿Dónde se encuentra la matrona actual?

-En Japón mi señora, aún no ha presentado un reporte y desconocemos sus intenciones actuales

-Dile…-se mantuvo callada observando la cantidad de tachones que tenía en su lista, eran más de los que esperaba. Cerró los ojos recargándose pesadamente en su respaldo-que se mantenga alerta y que no confié en nadie. Que recuerde que el Diablo una vez fue un ángel

-Si mi señora-hizo una reverencia despidiéndose, se dio la vuelta caminando por el inmenso pasillo donde estaban colgadas las fotos de los caídos, ahora se sumarian unas cuantas caras más.

De regreso a Japón, Izuku salía del centro comercial a toda prisa ignorando cualquier estupidez que alguien le estuviera diciendo con respecto a su aspecto, desbordaba de ira y en cierta forma se alegraba de no haber regresado al cine porque era capaz de golpear hasta romperle la cara a esa maldita lagartona.

Jodida desgraciada, pero ¿De qué se quejaba ahora? Si bien había sentido hostilidad de parte de ella pero su maldita cara de angelito le había engañado y por eso pensó que no le haría daño.

Perfecto, había olvidado una de los fundamentos básicos del internado, joder si alguna de sus compañeras se enteraban le daría una buena bofetada por su falta de precaución y bien merecida que la tenía.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio por eso iba a regresar caminando si era necesario para calmarse, en definitiva no llegaría a ese departamento. Al último que quería ver en ese momento era a ese troglodita cara de ángel.

Se iría a un hotel, le importaba un carajo si este era bueno o malo. Le pediría a la compañía que por esta vez le pagaran la cuenta o algo pero de que no se quedaría con el imbécil neandertal era seguro.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio iba a ignorarlo pero recordó que también era el número que ocupaba para todo. Miro a ver quién era y al encontrarlo como desconocido no le quedo de otra que contestar.

-Aquí Matrona al habla, que sea rápido y sin rodeos-contesto tratando de ocultar su mal humor aunque no fue muy efectivo. Pudo escuchar como unas cuantas cosas caían, posiblemente por la sorpresa. Izuku suspiro un poco y tomo aire, no estaba bien hablarle así a alguien, no tenía que desquitarse con otra persona que no tenía nada que ver- disculpe el arrebato, estos días han sido un desastre

\- Hablo del cuartel general y no se preocupe es normal por el cambio repentino, soy K-47 del sector C disculpe que la interrumpa pero he decidido que es mejor comunicarle lo más pronto posible la lamentable noticia

-Por favor prosigue -siguió caminando para que nadie la escuchara y aparte para alejarse de todo el molesto bullicio que hacia la gente. Joder aun lo decía, seguía odiando los lugares atestados de personas.

-Lamento informarle que el escuadrón de la anterior generación de Zaratas ha caído en cumplimiento de su deber al igual que su comandante-las dos guardaron silencio esperando que la otra continuara.

-¿Cuándo fue que se enteraron?-a Izuku se le seco la garganta sobándose el puente de la nariz, se iba unos días y ya se caía el mundo a pedazos.

-Se desconoce el paradero del escuadrón de Zaratas desde hace una semana, según el protocolo establecido. Cumplido ese tiempo se determina que sus vidas han sido tomadas-su voz a pesar de sonar firme Izuku noto que le temblaba.

-¿Fue Valgenta?-si era así entonces dejaría de jugar y se pondría seria, ya no más estupideces románticas por un tiempo.

-No existe confirmación tal pero la sospecha es latente ya que este escuadrón se encontraba encubierto en medio oriente para rastrear la base del enemigo

-Gracias por mantenerme al tanto K-47. Por favor prosiga con sus actividades y cuídese mucho de ahora en adelante

-Le deseo lo mismo a usted Matrona, manténgase a salvo ante este futuro incierto y recuerde que no debe confiar en nadie que…

-El diablo una vez fue un ángel. Lo sé, gracias por decírmelo- se cortó la llamada dejando todo en silencio. Izuku había llegado a un parque y se sentó para analizar lo que estaba pasando.

La situación no era para nada buena, Zaratas era una experta en su área y aunque no se llevaba tan bien con ella le tenía un infinito respeto y más por sus habilidades.

Si la habían vencido tan fácil a ella y a su escuadrón entonces las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

Se levantó buscando en su GPS la ubicación de la sede y estaba a hora y media si se iba caminando, se maldijo por llevar ropa tan incómoda para el trayecto pero no le quedaba de otra. Estaba alterada y le urgía llegar para ver cómo estaba la situación en Japón.

Empezó a correr a lo mejor así cortaría la distancia, no era fácil con ese molesto vestido pero era mejor que no llevar nada.

-¡Midoriya!- escucho como le gritaban, solo miro atrás de ella sin dejar de correr y vio como Kirishima intentaba alcanzarla, no era tan malvada para dejarlo correr con ella así que se detuvo muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué sucede? Tengo un poco de prisa

-¿Por qué huyes?-intento recobrar el aliento, la había estado buscando y cuando la vio quiso acercarse pero en cuanto la vio irse corriendo no dudo en seguirla aunque la tarea le había resultado casi imposible.

-Ocurrió una emergencia en el trabajo y me solicitan ahí ahora mismo-para no perder tiempo le tomo de la mano y siguió corriendo, si pudiera lo cargaría para quitarse el peso muerto pero el "valor de hombre" de Kirishima no se lo permitiría- si quieres seguir platicando conmigo va a tener que ser de esta forma

-¡Pide taxi!, ¡Pide taxi!-logro decir cuando llegaron a una intersección-es más rápido y seguro

-No creo, el lugar al que vamos no permite que se acerquen mucho los autos públicos ni particulares-lo jalo de nueva cuenta tratando de no chocar con la poca gente que encontraban en el camino-Kirishima en realidad me caes muy bien y créeme si tuviera la opción te dejaba aquí mismo pero como sé que eres un bruto y te preocupas de más te llevare solo a la entrada de donde trabajo

-¡Oye! Que el insulto si lo sentí-intento hacer una broma pero sus pulmones apenas si los sentía, le hacía falta hacer mucho ejercicio.

-Perdón pero es la verdad si no, no hubieras hecho todo el camino hasta encontrarme- subieron un inmenso puente para cruzar la vía rápida-mira te seré sincera en primera si hui ya que si me quedaba más tiempo tus "amiguitas" se iban a quedar sin dientes pero el deber me llamo así que tengo que ir

-Entiendo pero tú sigue corriendo y guiándome que yo solo me dejo llevar-estaba empezando a jadear y algo le decía que les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Y no estaba equivocado. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿Desde cuándo había una inmensa mansión en esa ciudad? ¿De dónde salieron esos carros de último modelo y blindados? ¿Qué hacían esos perros tibetanos custodiando en cada esquina? ¿Qué habían tomado los vigilantes para parecer gorilas?

-Buenas noches-vio como Izuku se acercó a la ventanilla de entrada, todos la miraban analizando cada una de sus reacciones y sus palabras-me presento a trabajar

-Si como no- el policía era todo un mamut, tenía manos anchas, brazos mata leopardos y ojos de águila. Kirishima se sintió pequeño e indefenso ante tanta testosterona-lárgate mocosa

-Deja de ser tan insolente insecto y déjame pasar-le ordeno para el horror del pobre chico.

-¡Midoriya! Te van a matar-grito entrando en pánico tratando de llevarse a la chica sin éxito ya que estaba empeñada a darle cara al mamut ese.

-No me voy hasta que este conozca su maldito lugar así que apártate-se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver que le decía ese tarado. ¿Acaso no sabía con quién estaba tratando?

-Mocosa. ¿Sabes en que problema te estas metiendo?

-El que va a tener problemas vas a ser tu si no me dejas pasar mastodonte-lo desafío y este solo tuvo que llamar a uno de sus subordinados para que lidiara con esa pulga-Thomas hazte cargo

-Como ordene jefe-Kirishima ahora le estaba dando un paro cardiaco, ahora veía no uno si no a dos mamuts subdesarrollados. Estaba seguro que con uno de sus dedos les romperían todos los huesos-disculpe la rudeza del agente Kenny pero no podemos dejarla pasar. Estas son instalaciones especiales y las personas externas no pueden ingresar, si gusta puedo llamar un taxi para que los vaya a dejar a sus casas

Bueno al menos este era más educado.

Izuku bajo el escote de su vestido mostrando su busto, Kirishima casi y se desmaya. Eso era soborno o ¿Chantaje? No sabía pero de que los iban a arrestar era seguro.

-¿Satisfecho? Ahora déjame pasar y de paso lleva al inútil de tu jefe al piso tres-el mamut asintió, tenía la cara azul y se llevó casi corriendo a Kenny el cual no comprendía que había pasado-bueno Kirishima, no creo que a ti te dejen pasar así que aquí nos despedimos

-¿!Es-cus-me¡? What happen?-miro como se acomodaba el vestido e intentaba arreglarse el cabello-no señorita, usted no se me va hasta que me explique porque anda de exhibicionista y no nos arrestan por ello

-Se debe a que soy una diosa que consigue lo que quiere-se defendió siguiéndole el juego, estaba apurada pero se daría el lujo de hacer el tonto ya que la noche prometía poco.

-En ese caso ¿Podría pagar mi última colegiatura? Estoy algo corto de dinero-extendió su mano donde recibió un tremendo golpe-aunque no es lo que esperaba lo acepto como pago

-De nada-rio llamando la atención de los que estaban vigilando-me alegraste un poco mi noche, gracias

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me voy a ir, no así como así. Es como si estuviera dejando a una damisela en apuros entrar a la fortaleza del temible dragón

-Deja ya de jugar-rio otro poco aunque después se quedó callada, miro al chico el cual daba señales de quedarse hasta obtener lo que quería-Kirishima no te he dicho toda la verdad

-Pude darme cuenta de ello por el lugar al que me trajiste-le tomo la mano solo para acercarla para darle un abrazo- si quieres las explicaciones pueden esperar, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a mis pies

-Es una buena propuesta pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo por eso ven mi tonto bufón-lo llevo hasta la segunda caseta de vigilancia, no tuvo que decir nada solo miro al que estaba dentro y este comprendió lo que quería. Solo un poco de espacio.

Se levantó de su asiento teniendo cuidado de no chocar con la chica y menos con su acompañante.

-Primero enséñame a hacer eso y me daré por satisfecho-Kirishima vio como el hombre/bestia/gorila/mamut se iba a la esquina con otro de sus compañeros, no platicaban pero estaban alertas a cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar.

-Para eso necesitas años de experiencia y sabiduría-se burló de él invitándolo a que se sentara mientras ella se quedaba en la entrada-sabes, el internado no era un buen lugar si es que querías tener una vida normal

-De acuerdo señorita misterio, si me dices así las cosas no voy a entender mucho. Recuerda que la capacidad de mi cerebro es bastante mala

-Lo sé por eso tengo miedo que una vez sepas lo que está pasando salgas huyendo de mi

-Créeme princesa, puedo ser tonto pero no abandono a nadie-le acaricio los nudillos intentando trasmitirle un poco de ánimos- no está en mi código de honor

-Entiendo-observo sus manos unidas. Se sentía a gusto, más de lo que debería pero quería desahogarse un poco- en el internado solo sobreviven las chicas más fuertes o las que pueden usar trucos sucios para mantenerse en la cabeza

-Creo que es normal en ese tipo de lugares-Kirishima no entendía a lo que quería llegar, ya que a cada frase que decía se quedaba callada un largo rato.

-Tu no lo entiendes- se sentó en el pequeño escritorio haciéndose un espacio en los monitores que había-yo era uno de los eslabones más débiles que había, así que no es difícil imaginar cómo me fue en mi primer año. Hay reglas y yo tenía que cumplirlas al pie de la regla si no quería que me echaran de ese lugar-acaricio su brazo incomoda-sé que no estoy llegando a ningún lado pero hice cosas horribles para obtener cierto cargo

-Es del que nos hablaste la otra vez ¿No?

-Sí, ese cargo solo se le pueden dar a lo mejor de lo mejor. Debes especializarte en algo muy específico y yo lo obtuve en mi segundo año. ¿Quieres saber cómo me lo gane y en que soy buena?-le miro transmitiendo inseguridad e incertidumbre. Cuando vio que el asintió se acercó para susurrarle al oído cada cosa que aprendió de sus superioras, cada rose que provoco, cada suspiro que saco y cada gemido que obtuvo de las demás.

-Es broma ¿No?-él se levantó sonrojado tapándose el oído tratando de ocultar la sorpresa-espera deja analizo lo que me acabas de decir, dame cinco minutos-cerro los ojos y junto sus manos para que sostuvieran su cabeza.

Lo que le decía no tenía lógica…Nada en ese sitio tenia lógica ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que hizo en el internado con esa fortaleza?

Simplemente no encontraba la conexión.

-¿Te doy asco?- esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a Izuku la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. No entendía bien del todo lo que pasaba pero estaba seguro de que ella solo lo hizo porque era realmente necesario.

-No lo hago, soy idiota y no entiendo mucho las cosas complicadas como estas pero si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en pedírmela-no mentía, aunque eran pocos los días que llevaban de conocerse ya tenía una impresión de ella y sinceramente no la cambiaria sin importar lo que ella le dijera-Midoriya para mí ya eres alguien especial, no me importa mucho lo que hayas hecho o hagas en este momento. Para mi eres una persona con un carácter especial y que sabe hacer de las suyas cuando el momento lo requiere así que no te aflijas que yo no nací para criticarte y en lo que queda de mi vida jamás lo hare

Bien lo había dicho sin tartamudear aunque se sentía tímido, a fin de cuentas no era muy abierto que digamos. De acuerdo, estaba divagando en sus pensamientos aunque no duro mucho ya que la reacción de la chica lo dejo frio…como vil piedra.

Ella lo estaba abrazando o más bien eran sus pechos, los cuales no lo dejaban que respirara. ¿Qué demonios? Era un hombre y podía atacarla si seguía así.

Pero ante todo era un ser varonil y no se iba a aprovechar de la oportunidad que la chica le estaba dando en su inocencia.

Maldijo al suertudo de su amigo aunque fuera un imbécil que hacia cada idiotez a cualquier oportunidad, lo envidiaba.

-Gracias Kirishima, en verdad eres alguien increíble-lo soltó ya que tenía que irse- le pediré a alguien que te lleve a casa y no le digas ni a un alma que me encontraste. Quiero darle una lección al idiota por serme infiel y para que escarmiente un poco

-Como ordene su alteza que este leal caballero solo le servirá a usted-le hizo una reverencia haciéndola reír-procure que el estúpido dragón obtenga su merecido y si es posible en la brevedad posible

-Por eso necesitare de su ayuda mi noble caballero aunque puede que su rostro salga comprometido ante esa peligrosa encomienda

-No me importaría desfigurar mi rostro si es por vuestro bien mi princesa

-Eres todo un héroe Sir. Ahora la opinión que tengo sobre su persona ha mejorado considerablemente-tras terminar de decir eso los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas alterando un poco a los perros que estaban de guardias. Trataron de calmarse aunque les resulto difícil- en verdad gracias Kirishima

-De nada Midoriya, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y digo lo que sea. Hablo enserio-le abrazo de nueva cuenta para darle de nuevo ánimos. Salió del cubículo al igual que la persona que lo acompañaba-me alegra de que ya estés mejor

-Lo estoy por ti, en verdad te debo una. Si quieres mañana vayamos a dar un paseo claro si no quedas hecho puré por la evaluación

-Eso espero aunque creo que me van a romper la espalda-rio tanteando el bolsillo de su chaqueta-oye Midoriya, sé que esto puede ser un poco presuntuoso pero te doy esto-le extendió una caja color menta. Izuku extrañada lo tomo viendo que se encontraba adentro.

-Dios. ¿Esto está bien Kirishima?- era el collar de esmeralda que había visto en la joyería. Pensaba que solo estaban ella y Tsuyu en ese momento-esto es demasiado costoso. ¿Realmente está bien?

-Lo está y punto. Tómalo como muestra de mi lealtad hacia ti- desvió la mirada avergonzado. Era la primera vez que hacia eso y esperaba no haberlo echado a perder.

-No sé qué decir-le extendió el collar-por favor pónmelo. Claro si es que quieres

-Por supuesto-lo tomo y espero a que ella se acomodara el cabello, por extraño que le pareciera ahora no le importaba mucho que los vigilantes los estuvieran viendo y tampoco como alguien llamaba insistentemente a su amiga

-Déjame ver que es lo que quieren, ya regreso-miro el collar y después a ella. Estaba deslumbrante de alegría, se sonrojo ya que él había sido el causante de eso.

Cuando la vio alejarse trato de calmarse, ella era la chica de la que estaba enamorado el idiota de su amigo y ahora comprendía el porqué. Aunque si Bakugou seguía lastimándola como lo había estado haciendo, el no dudaría en poner cartas en el asunto, incluso si eso significaba separarlos.

Se golpeó la cara para alejar esos pensamientos. No estaba en posición de hacer eso, él era amigo de los dos y los ayudaría a que se arreglaran y quedaran juntos. Debía controlarse y no verse sospechoso, ni para el mismo.

-Kirishima, Thomas te llevara de regreso a casa así que no te preocupes-uno de los gorilas de antes se puso frente a él dándole a entender que no se apartaría de su lado hasta verlo sano y salvo-no lo hagas enojar y tú no lo asustes

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer mucho con este aspecto-Thomas evito mirarla, le había faltado el respeto y no quería imaginarse el castigo que le pondría para después.

-Pues yo no te veo nada malo-Izuku hablaba enserio. Solo media un poco más que los hombres promedio. Thomas era un cachorrito…muy pero muy desarrollado.

El sonido de una música de metal los distrajo, era el celular de Kirishima que había empezado a sonar. El chico se disculpo y contesto muy a sabiendas de quien era.

-Hola bro. ¿Qué cuentas?-miro a Izuku la cual entendió de quien se trataba, ella le dio indicaciones a Thomas para que fuera por el auto mientras ellos terminaban de hablar. El vigilante asintió, hizo una reverencia y a paso calmo fue al estacionamiento.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estas!?-grito colérico, apenas se había quitado de encima a esa maldita pajarraca empalagosa cuando se enteró por Tsuyu que Deku había huido cuando lo vio en ese patético circo.

-Fui a buscar a Midoriya después de que hiciste la mayor estupidez de la historia-vio la incomodidad en la chica-pero no la encontré

-¿¡Que mierdas estas diciendo!?-estaba llegando al parque que estaba cerca del centro comercial. Se maldijo cuando no vio a nadie. Joder era obvio que Deku se iría después de eso pero el problema ahora era saber a dónde-¿Cómo demonios no sabes a donde se fue?

-Te lo juro, la busque por todos lados. Llevo quien sabe cuánto tiempo caminando y estas calles son eternas-se rasco la mejilla avergonzado. A veces se le daba bien mentir aunque procuraba no hacerlo mucho-hasta llegue a quien sabe dónde. Midoriya me preocupa pero viejo ¡Pasan de las doce de la noche, hace un frio de muerte y todo se está poniendo oscuro!

-¡Por eso mismo me tienes que ayudar a buscarla!-grito una vez más desesperado. Se puso a correr sin saber exactamente a donde pero ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

-Bro. Tu metiste la pata así que ahora tú la sacas solito-hizo una mueca, Bakugou se merecía un castigo pero lo que le estaba haciendo no le estaba haciendo sentir bien-¿Por qué no le llamas a su número?

-¡Porque no lo tengo jodido imbécil!-rabio como nunca, el inútil no lo estaba ayudando y ninguna de las estúpidas de su clase se había dignado a ayudarle. E incluso Kaminari se había desaparecido cuando intento pedir su ayuda

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a pasar pero deja de estar gritando. Voy a colgar y procura marcarle hasta que te conteste-termino la llamada y le mando el numero por mensaje-¿Le vas a contestar?

-Posiblemente no, necesito saber el nivel de su insistencia o interés. Depende de cual gane primero-se alzó de hombros mirando como un Mustang negro se acercaba a ellos-su transporte a llegado señor

-Exquisito-hizo una cara graciosa que le arrebato otra risa a la chica. Como era obvio el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que contestes?

-No, preferiría que fueras a dormir. Mañana será un día largo para ambos pero ten el teléfono encendido ya que te hablare

-Ok, ten cuidado en lo que sea que estés haciendo en este lugar señorita misterio-sonrió subiéndose al auto donde Thomas se mantuvo rígido en su asiento ya que la chica se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrarle.

 _Si algo le sucede a mi amigo, te matare yo misma_

No era tonto y sabía que esa amenaza era verdadera, asintió poniendo en marcha el auto mientras el ruidoso chico que llevaba no dejaba de despedirse de su jefa.

Vaya problema en el que se había metido.

Izuku por su parte puso el teléfono en silencio, necesitaba ver qué pasaba y de paso poner en su lugar al vigilante "Kenny". Camino hasta la entrada principal y donde una enorme recepción hacía gala de presencia.

-Creo que no es necesario que me presente pero aun así aquí estoy-le dijo a la hermosa recepcionista rubia de ojos azules exuberante pero sin caer en lo vulgar. Esta por su parte no dejaba de teclear en el ordenador. Intentando no hacer contacto visual-soy Matrona y vengo a empezar con el trabajo

-Si señorita, la están esperando en la sala de juntas-enseguida se levantó indicándole que le siguiera por el largo pasillo donde se mantuvieron en silencio total, Izuku solo aprecio el color gris de las paredes y ninguna decoración memorable. Necesitaba hacer cambios si no quería que ese lugar se viera más deprimente.

Pararon en una puerta doble negra, había cámaras en esta como si estuvieran protegiendo un valioso tesoro.

-Disculpe la intromisión pero la señorita Matrona ha venido-la puerta se abrió donde apareció otra mujer, de cabello platinado y ojos del mismo color. Parecía cansada por las ojeras que tenía y el desaliñado traje.

-Gracias Theodore, por favor regresa a la recepción por si tenemos otro invitado-ella asintió y se retiró no sin antes cerrar la puerta para darles la privacidad necesaria-me sorprendí mucho al saber que ya estabas aquí. Según mi informe te presentarías mañana

Se pasaron a sentar en la pequeña sala de estar, solo eran tres sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de centro.

-Las cosas cambiaron, me imagino que ya sabes sobre lo acontecido en medio oriente-Izuku se cruzó de piernas analizando a la encargada de esa sede. Los rumores decían que era una fiera encarnada pero en ese momento solo veía a una mujer desecha.

-Sí, es una lamentable noticia lo que le sucedió a la Zaratas de mi generación. Pero en esta guerra este tipo de bajas es comprensible

-Puede que digas eso pero no has dejado de temblar desde que entre-la vio estremecerse en ese asiento volviéndose diminuta, como si el sillón quisiera comérsela-¿Qué tan unidas eran?

-Lazos de sangre señorita, yo soy la menor o era-agacho la cabeza- siento que mis sentimientos se muestren de esta manera

-No te preocupes, somos humanos así que es comprensible que te sientas de esta manera pero déjame preguntarte esto Valquiria-las dos se miraron expectantes a la reacción de la otra-¿El dolor nublara tu juicio?

-No, no lo hará- se aferró a los brazos del sillón intentando controlarse.

-¿Quieres venganza?-Izuku la miraba. No la encontraba apta para nada en ese estado pero tampoco le privaría de lo que anhelaba.

-Si pero la organización es más importante-Valquiria lo dijo pero parecía que deseaba conversarse primero a ella misma.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento si el tiempo nos lo permite honraras el nombre de tu hermana y le permitirás el descanso en tus memorias –Izuku se levantó y abrazo a la pobre mujer que no dudo en ponerse a llorar al ver esa muestra de afecto-recuerda que no debes contenerte al menos no conmigo. Si necesitas gritar hazlo que yo escuchare tus lamentos

-Matrona…gracias-se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello aunque su cordura también estaba en la cuerda floja.

Pasaron un tiempo así, cuando Izuku lo encontró pertinente se separó de ella.

-¿Un poco mejor?-pregunto tomándole las manos arrodillándose para que pudiera verla.

-Sí, muchas gracias, aunque seas más joven que yo eres más madura-Valquiria se limpió los restos de lágrimas abanicándose los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo- ¿Hay algo que quiera saber en especial?

-Si. ¿Ya saben a quién asignaran para la evaluación que se hará en la U.A.?

-Pensábamos mandar a uno de los primerizos, no es necesario mandar a alguien más ya que solo es para ver si esos estudiantes son de valor o no

-Es bueno saber eso-Izuku se levantó acercándose a la ventana, podía apreciar el jardín principal y la fuente-quiero que en vez de que mandes a ese primerizo me asignes a mi esa tarea

-¡Pero eso es impensable! Tú eres demasiado importante como para que te preocupes por pequeñeces

-Eso no es cierto, aparte quiero darles una lección. Quiero que Valgenta sepa que estamos aquí y que vengan si se atreven-sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa que podía ver a través del cristal era la misma que había tenido en el centro comercial-aparte también lo hago por razones egoístas así que no me quejare si declinas mi petición

-Si es una orden no me opondré a ella-Se levantó para acercarse a Izuku admirando el mismo paisaje.

-Más que una orden, sería un favor

-Entonces lo cumpliré con gusto. ¿Se quedara a dormir aquí?

-Si, por favor que preparen una habitación sencilla. No deseo tener lujos innecesarios

-En ese caso discúlpeme en lo que hago los preparativos- hizo una reverencia y camino a paso calmo hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrarla vio la silueta de chica y sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, por alguna razón su mente le hizo recordar a su hermana.

Evito llorar y despacio cerro esa puerta, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas a ver que pondría en su reporte de ese día.

Aunque Izuku era consciente de la situación no pudo evitar meditar sobre la generación anterior, no era extraño que entraran familias en esa organización pero que dos estuvieran en altos puestos. Eso era lo inusual, cansada se sentó en el piso pensando en todo lo que paso ese día.

Primero estaba la declaración de guerra de Uraraka, después lo de Zaratas y por ultimo su estúpida decisión de que ella sería la que le haría la evaluación a los estúpidos mocosos. Si, admitía que al principio pensó en vengarse pero esa era una actitud demasiado infantil y si las demás descubrían que lo había hecho por eso la golpearían hasta hacerla escarmentar.

Suspiro sacando su teléfono. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y por las casi cuarenta llamadas perdidas sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Sí que te estas esforzando Kacchan-susurro viendo cómo se iluminaba la pantalla, le estaba marcando de nuevo. Cansada contesto solo para que el otro dejara de molestarla y se fuera a dormir-¿Qué?

-Qué y una mierda ¿¡Dónde estás!?-se le escuchaba colérico pero también cansado y exhausto.

-Estoy en un hotel-por un momento se conmovió por que se estaba preocupando por ella pero ese sentimiento paso a segundo plano cuando lo escucho jadear-¿Estas bien?

-No. Dime en que maldito hotelucho estas. Ahora mismo iré para haya-se escuchaban voces de fondo, uno que otro grito y amenazas.

-Si me dices primero en donde estas- sentencio escuchando como si estuviera en una batalla-Katsuki sé que me escuchaste así que responde

-Estoy en la estación de policía. Tuve que levantar un jodido reporte porque no me contestaban ni una puta llamada

-Ah. Tu madre está ahí-ya ahora comprendía todo. El en verdad debía estar desesperado si es que había recorrió a su madre a pesar de la furia que esto desencadenaría-pásamela

-No jodas. Tan solo dime en donde demonios te encuentras- no pudo decir mucho ya que el teléfono le fue arrebatado de golpe-maldita bruja

-¡Cállate imbécil!-lo golpeo para alejarlo, estaba enojada. Los había dejado solos para que tuvieran la estúpida tarde para ellos solos y al poco tiempo el atolondrado de su hijo le llama diciéndole que no encuentra a Izuku-mocosa dime en donde demonios te encuentras ¡Ahora mismo!

-Lo siento no puedo- abrazo sus piernas, sabía que habría problemas pero en ese punto le daba igual-pero no se preocupe me encuentro bien y espero verla mañana si es que no hay ningún problema

-¡Tú te crees que con eso me basta!-grito sorprendiendo a los que estaban cerca, los que la conocían sabían que la detective Mitsuki era de temer por ello decidieron en silencio que era mejor alejarse antes de que estallara-¡Deja de jugar!

-No estoy jugando aparte no quiero estar cerca de Katsuki por un tiempo-se quedó en silencio ya que unos chicas habían ido a buscarla. Ella les pidió que no dijeran nada y estas obedecieron-me imagino que ya sabe que paso

-Sí y créeme que ese estúpido no se escapara de su merecido-se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo que por primera vez en su miserable vida evito tener contacto visual con ella-pero necesito saber dónde demonios andas pequeña, sé que estas enojada y más pero no puedes dejarnos con la angustia en la garganta

-En eso tiene razón, le dije a Katsuki que estaba en un hotel pero era mentira. Me llamaron del trabajo y al parecer necesitaban que fuera para revisar la contabilidad de cierto proyecto así que aquí estoy-se levantó y siguió a las chicas por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al fondo, no fue mucho en realidad. Abrió la puerta blanca y se alegró de que Valkiria estuviera ahí.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si no me estas mintiendo a mí también?-se cruzó de brazos, no se creía eso de que estuviera en el trabajo. Podía tener la cara de estúpida pero no lo era.

-Deje ver si la jefa puede atenderla-le paso el teléfono y junto sus manos pidiéndole que le hiciera un favor. La otra asintió y tomo la llamada.

-Dígame- su voz se volvió aterciopelada, se escuchaba mejor de lo que esperaba-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Mitsuki Bakugou y quisiera saber en dónde se encuentra ahora Midoriya Izuku-no dio mucha información, solo lo necesario para seguir con la conversación-¿Quién habla?

-Mi nombre es Elena Huntress ahora mismo estamos teniendo problemas con nuestro proyecto más reciente y por ello requerimos a la señorita Midoriya. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para usted-hablo de lo más tranquila mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Quisiera confirmar su C.D si no es mucha molestia-pidió a uno de sus compañeros que le prestaran una computadora e ingresaran a la base de datos nacional a ver si la encontraban.

-Claro que no, la clave es ELHUN 894637 MMNLLPND 07-espero un poco, mirando a Matrona la cual aún seguía en la misma posición. Al parecer esa mujer era alguien de quien tenía que cuidarse.

Mitsuki verifico la información y se encontró con que esa mujer era dueña de la empresa A-K. Una marca de electrónica que había adquirido popularidad en los últimos años. Al parecer la mocosa no mentía cuando decía que estaba en el trabajo pero aun así algo no le cuadraba, se sentía inquieta y eso por lo general representaba problemas.

-Siento mucho dejarla en espera pero necesitaba verificar unas cosas. Espero que Izuku no le esté causando problemas

-Para nada, ella es una trabajadora muy dedicada y nos ha salvado. No sabíamos que iba a ser de nosotros si no aparecía-rio un poco para calmar el ambiente-me gustaría que no se preocupara, la señorita Midoriya se quedara a dormir aquí. La empresa cuenta con todo lo necesario para que ella no se sienta incomoda aunque no sé si podre dejar que ella se vaya a casa por un tiempo ya que este proyecto es muy importante

-Lo entiendo bien pero que ella procure llamar cuando regrese-refunfuño empezando a dar vueltas. ¿No dejar que vaya a casa? ¿Qué pretendía al decirle eso?-disculpe pero podría decirme ¿En donde se encuentran ahora mismo sus oficinas?

-Lo siento pero no es posible, desde la última fuga de información que tuvimos procuramos mantener en secreto nuestra ubicación-se hizo la decepcionada. Ese asunto se había resuelto de inmediato pero había dejado un caos en el mercado y ahora ya nadie sabía que hacer-no quiero que seamos hackeados o que venga de nuevo otro soplón a hacer de las suyas

-Ya veo, en ese caso dejo en su cuidado a Izuku-apretó la mandíbula, no había conseguido relativamente nada. No sabía en donde estaban y eso le tenía en cierto grado preocupada.

-Le agradezco su comprensión y pido perdón por las molestias. Espero que podamos conocernos un día de estos-no espero respuesta y colgó, dejo el teléfono en el pequeño escritorio y se acostó por completo en la cama-chicas. Déjenos solas un momento

-Como ordene señorita Valkiria-las que hasta hace poco acompañaban a Izuku se inclinaron saliendo evitando hacer ruido.

-Perdón por hacerte cubrirme, te debo una

-No te preocupes, fue solo algo rutinario. No sabes la cantidad de veces que tengo que salvarles el trasero a las chicas de aquí

-Sí, cuando empiezan a hacer una vida las cosas se complican demasiado-se quedaron mirando el techo esperando a que alguna abordara un tema-¿Qué se supone que se haga en la evaluación?

-Te lo dejo a tu criterio, solo procura no matarlos o dejarlos inválidos. No soporto el papeleo innecesario- de nuevo vino el silencio solo que este era más incómodo que el anterior- Matrona sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Debo preocuparme de la llamada de recién?

-No debes hacerlo, solo son personas a las que conozco. Nada importante-Izuku empezó a quitarse las sandalias. Ahora que miraba la habitación era justo lo que quería, algo pequeño y solo con lo indispensable.

-Sabes que tienes que reportarle eso a la cede principal o se enojaran después-Valkiria se levantó para sacar de un pequeño ropero un cambio de ropa al igual que toallas y tratamientos para el cabello- debes bañarte, ha sido un día largo y mañana será peor

-Gracias, entonces te veo en unas horas-tomo las cosas y se dirigió a la otra puerta que tenía la habitación. Bueno el baño era estrecho pero al menos servía para lo que se necesitaba. Se desvistió y en el pequeño espejo que había miro el tatuaje que tenía en el seno derecho, una cabra roja que resguardaba celosamente una M.

Si no hubiese sido por esa marca ni en sueños le hubieran dejado pasar.

Cansada se puso debajo de la regadera importándole poco que el agua estuviera helada. Empezó a limpiarse el cabello pensando que en realidad ella tenía la culpa de que su cita se echara a perder. Si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Uraraka y sus amigas ella posiblemente ya estuviera de lo más empalagosa con Kacchan aunque no hubiera podido volverse más cercana a Kirishima.

-Da igual, no importa cuántas veces lo piense lo que ya está hecho, hecho esta-se apresuró a terminar. Cerro la llave y se secó lo mejor que pudo, tomo la ropa interior poco atractiva y la pijama de una sola pieza claro todo de un color gris; no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cómoda. Era como si estuviese aun en el internado aunque claro ya no tenía que hacer los deberes sexuales de Matrona.

Apago las luces y se metió en la cama sintiendo los brazos pesados, ya después vería que haría con Uraraka y con su estúpido neandertal. Se concentró en dormir, debía descansar bien si no quería tener mal humor en esa prueba.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se despertó, miro su teléfono y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se levantó estirándose lo mejor que podía, su espalda la estaba matando ya que había dormido de manera extraña de nuevo.

Suspiro tomando un cambio de ropa que había en el closet, todo era gris…bastante gris. Se puso unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, salió del cuarto y camino a donde estaba la recepción.

-Disculpa, necesito saber en dónde se encuentra la cocina y ¿Podrías llamar a Thomas el que se encuentra en la caseta de vigilancia?-se quedó callada un momento recordando a cierto tarado- Aparte ¿Qué paso con el agente Kenny?

-La señorita Valkiria ya se encargó del asunto, el juro que no volvería a comportarse de esa manera-la recepcionista no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos ya que era una grave falta de respeto-el comedor se encuentra en el tercer edifico, planta baja en el fondo. ¿Gusta que la lleve?

-No hace falta solo recuerda que quiero ver a Thomas ahí-se acomodó un poco el cabello, lo tenía horrible. Parecía un nido de pájaros en ese punto.

-Yo le avisare, por favor disfrute de su desayuno-se inclinó escuchando como los pequeños pasos se alejaban de donde se encontraba. Por un momento su alma se había escapado de su cuerpo-todos tenían razón. Los altos mandos sí que dan miedo-llamo a la cabina de vigilancia pasando el recado y apresurando al pobre diablo que tenía que lidiar con Matrona.

Por su lado Izuku apreciaba el lugar…o intentaba ya que todo se le hacía exactamente igual. Las ventanas con el mismo color de marco, las paredes lisas y sin ningún decorado. Las conexiones entre edificios eran igual de sosas.

Si no fuera por su excelente sentido de la orientación se habría perdido desde la primera esquina, camino sin prestarle atención a quienes la saludaban con respeto. Se rio un poco por eso ya que esos hombres desbordantes de poder se estaban inclinando ante ella que era más ligera que una pluma.

Llego al comedor, era enorme y con una vasta colección de platillos. No tuvo que pensar mucho lo que desayunaría.

Un clásico desayuno japonés era más que suficiente aunque no sabía si las energías le durarían hasta que terminara la prueba. Cansada se acercó al mostrado, no la hicieron esperar y se llevó su bandeja para sentarse.

-Buenos días Thomas. ¿Cuándo tiempo pensabas quedarte ahí parado?-pregunto al aire y de la entrada de la cafetería aparecía el susodicho que parecía un perro indefenso con el rabo entre las patas.

-Disculpe, no quería interrumpir su desayuno-se acercó cauteloso quedando unos tres metros lejos de la chica.

-No te fijes en detalles pequeños. Te llame para que vengas conmigo a la academia de U.A.-lo señalo con los palillos y después a la silla enfrente de ella ordenándole que se sentara.

-Comprendo pero si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué fui escogido para acompañarla?-se sentó de inmediato, no quería desatar a la pequeña fiera que tenía enfrente y que nacieran represalias por su estupidez.

-Por cómo te comportas, eres alguien amable y eso lo vi ayer en la forma en que me trataste a mí y a mi amigo a pesar de que te amenace-le acaricio la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro-bien hecho

-No soy digno de que usted me alabe- bajo la cabeza. El ser elogiado de esa manera le resultaba extraño- ¿En qué necesita mi ayuda?

-Por obviedad serás mi asistente y también serás mi voz. En ese lugar nadie debe saber mi identidad por lo tanto hablaras por mí en todo momento y evitaras que lastime a alguien de manera innecesaria

-Entiendo señorita Matrona-miro sus manos esperando a que ella le dejara ir. El olor de la comida le estaba abriendo el apetito y no quería verse como un hambreado frente a su superiora.

-Acompáñame a comer, no me gusta que todo este salón este solo para mí-hizo un ademan con su mano haciendo que el cocinero se acercara casi corriendo- ¿Qué quieres comer? Hoy invito

-Yo no podría…comer junto a usted…eso seria

-No me hagas repetir Thomas y dime ¿Qué quieres comer?-sentencio haciendo que cualquier replica por parte del vigilante fuera acallada.

-Me gustaría el menú americano si no es mucha molestia-mantuvo siempre la mirada en sus manos y gracias a eso pudo ver como el cocinero empezaba a temblar. Los dos estaban asustados y no era para menos, sabiendo el historial que tenía esa persona era más que comprensible.

-Bien. ¿Podrías traérselo? Y de paso trae un jugo de naranja para mí-hizo un ademan con su mano para que se fuera lo cual el otro no desaprovecho. Quería meterse en una piedra y solo salir cuando la chica no estuviera cerca.

Cuando llego el desayuno de Thomas los dos comieron en absoluto silencio, viendo como otros miembros también llegaban a la cafetería. De un minuto a otro todo era un bullicio total y eso le provoco cierta alegría a Izuku.

-Thomas, tu no participaras activamente en la prueba. Solo quiero que verifiques y analices quienes son unos candidatos aptos y después veré si los que escogiste valen la pena

-Comprendo. ¿Qué necesita para llevar a cabo su evaluación?-dio el ultimo bocado a su pan limpiándose los labios con su servilleta.

-¿Recuerdas la misión M-968 en Afganistán? Quiero hacer algo similar solo que todo se realizara en las instalaciones de la U.A.-vio como Thomas se atragantaba. De seguro el pobre estaba pensando que estaba loca.

-Emm si me permite decirlo… ¿Acaso quiere matarlos?-pregunto temeroso al desafiarla, no es que le importaran mucho esos estudiantes solo que no le gustaba matar a los débiles.

-Claro que no, no seas tontito Thomas-rio aplaudiendo llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor-solo quiero que vean que tan inútiles son en realidad

-Ah bueno- se encogió de hombros levantándose. Tomo su bandeja y también la de la chica la cual agradeció el gesto. Iba a retirarse cuando fue tomado del brazo, al parecer su jefa aun tenia cosas que hablar con él.

-Consígueme todos los planos de U.A. antes de las seis porque a esa hora nos vamos- le sonrió a sabiendas que estaba poniendo en un aprieto a Thomas ya que eran las cinco-ponte tu mejor traje en lo que yo buscare el equipo necesario. Te espero en la recepción y espero que no me hagas esperar-se despidió dándole una palmada en la espalda corriendo juguetonamente en el pasillo perdiéndose en la esquina.

-Estoy jodido. Muy jodido- Thomas corrió al centro de información implorando que se apiadaran de él y le pudieran conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Por suerte ese fue el caso, aunque ahora debía favores por lo menos no haría enfadar a su jefa.

Llego agitado a la recepción donde ya lo esperaban, Matrona tenía su equipamiento para entrenamiento intensivo y una que otra caja con ella.

-Lamento mucho la demora, sé que no debí hacerla esperar-un dedo se posó en sus labios para que guardara silencio.

-Mientras me traigas lo que quiero no te castigare, por ahora nos iremos en el auto 6-92. Ahí ya tengo el demás equipo que ocuparemos-empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Thomas, agradeciendo que la camioneta reforzada estuviera justo en la entrada-te toca manejar, yo veré lo que trajiste para pensar en la prueba

-Si, como ordene-recibió las llaves y le entrego los documentos. Le ayudo a subir y a cerrar la puerta, con prisa rodeo la camioneta teniendo un poco de dificultades al entrar- hay cursos A, B y C desde primero a tercero. ¿Con quienes empezara?

-Veré después de que organice lo que haremos, concéntrate en manejar-le silencio mientras hojeaba la estructura de esa escuela. Era lo normal hasta que llego a las áreas de entrenamiento y una le llamo la atención ya que apenas la acaban de renovar. No tardó mucho en escribir un plan con las especificaciones del terreno y con una que otra idea que estaría bien implementar claro siempre y cuando contara con la aprobación del director.

Fue un trayecto corto tomando en cuenta que las calles aún no se atestaban de tráfico, gracias a la ayuda de Theodore ya el director de la escuela estaba enterado que llegarían temprano para refinar algunos asuntos con respecto a las pruebas.

Izuku bajo la ventana apreciando que el día estuviera fresco ya que no se sofocaría en su traje y se le haría más fácil moverse entre tantas personas que estarían preguntándole cosas innecesarias para ver si podían ganar su simpatía.

Suspiro cuando la camioneta paro, ya habían llegado al inmenso portón de la U.A. donde los esperaba un peculiar hombrecillo. Thomas pidió que les permitieran ingresar y aliviado agradeció que los dejaran pasar al estacionamiento.

Bajaron encontrándose con el mismo hombrecillo que los miraba expectantes a cualquier cosa que dijeran.

-Buenos días es un honor para nosotros contar con su presencia, yo soy el director de U.A.-extendió su mano siendo solo recibida por el Thomas.

-Siento que mi jefe no pueda tomar su mano pero no desea incomodarlo con su presencia-aclaro al ver la cara de confusión del director- mi nombre es Thomas Turks esperamos contar con su apoyo para este proyecto- el director pudo apreciar que era un hombre fornido, alto y con un corte militar el cual apenas dejaba apreciar el color café de su cabello. Su traje negro intimidaba ya que marcaba perfectamente lo tonificado que estaba.

-No, no es ninguna molestia. Por favor síganme para mostrarle las instalaciones-el pequeño hombre no dejo de sonreír aunque se sentía un poco rechazado. Los guio hasta que llegaron a uno de los tantos pasillos al aire libre que conectaban los edificios. Se veía muy colorido, posiblemente se debía por el anterior festival.

-No es necesario, ya contamos con la información necesaria para evaluar a sus estudiantes. Deseamos empezar con la clase 3-A-miro a Matrona la cual había escrito el nombre de la clase en el folder que el previamente le había entregado.

-Si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué con ellos primero?- el director continuo caminando analizando a la persona que se encontraba al lado del señor Thomas. No era alguien muy vistoso, no distinguía el género como ninguna otra característica relevante. ¿Era asiático? ¿Europeo? ¿Estadounidense?, no lo sabía pero un presentimiento le imploraba que era mejor no ser demasiado curioso.

-Porque si empezamos con los que tienen más experiencia los de grados menores sabrán a lo que se están enfrentando y comprenderán el nivel que poseen-aclaro pasando por los salones de primer año y la cafetería. Veían los tablones que estaban llenos de posters de los club que había y uno que otro sobre objetos perdidos.

-Su argumento es comprensible y lo acepto-los guio hasta su despacho que se encontraba en la primera planta en el fondo del pasillo, era un lugar algo sencillo. Solo contaba con un sillón y el escritorio con un par de plumas y pilas de documentos. Les ofreció que se sentaran aunque sus visitantes prefirieron quedarse parados-díganme entonces que lugares les gustaría ocupar

Izuku saco unos papeles y se los extendió, el director un poco receloso los miro y por poco se cae al piso por la impresión. ¿Cómo demonios sabían de ese lugar?

-¡Esto es el sector 13! ¿Están realmente seguros que quieren ocuparlo?-empezó a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico, apenas lo habían restaurado pero no lo habían probado aun.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia. En las hojas que mi colega acaba de entregarle se encuentran las especificaciones y las justificaciones del porque se requiere de ese lugar-el director empezó a leerlas lo más rápido que sus ojos le permitían, todas las razones estaban bien planeadas. Conocían del terreno a la perfección, incluso las mejoras que le habían hecho.

-Al parecer todo está en forma, no tengo nada más que decirles. Espero que tengan buena suerte en su evaluación y encuentren a los candidatos que tanto están buscando

-Gracias, estamos agradecidos de que nos dé su aprobación- se inclinaron y salieron del despacho, cuando estaban en la salida Thomas hablo-¿No te parece que estas exagerando?-pregunto de nuevo, sabía que no debía retarla pero tampoco quería que los vieran como unos monstruos en su primer día.

-No, si queremos reclutas que nos sirvan necesitamos que se encuentren en el límite para saber que tan buenos son-ella hablo bajo evitando que alguien más escuchara su voz-¿Qué sabes del caso de Zaratas?-cambio de tema, tenían cuarenta minutos antes de que todos llegaran.

-Lamentablemente nada, no se han encontrado aún los cuerpos aunque inteligencia nos dice que se encuentran en la fosa común 54 cerca del Líbano

-Entonces es imposible traerlos de regreso-apretó las manos sintiéndose inútil- si los recuperan avísame, ellas merecen un funeral y entierro digno

-Como lo ordene Matrona-Thomas se inclinó con respeto acompañándola al sector 13 para hacer las preparaciones correspondientes. Y aunque no era su intención hizo una plegaria esperando que llegara a donde realmente era necesaria.

Mientras tanto Katsuki apenas se levantaba, se estiro escuchando como sus huesos tronaban y perezosamente se quitaba las sabanas. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a la escuela, aun le dolía la tremenda paliza que le propino su madre.

No se defendió porque sabía que se la merecía pero eso no le daba el derecho a la bruja desgraciada a dejarlo inconsciente y casi con un brazo dislocado, joder si no fuera por los compañeros de trabajo de la loca si hubiera ido a parar al hospital.

Tanteo su hombro viendo si lo podía usar para esa estúpida práctica que tendrían. Miro su teléfono esperando tener un mensaje o al menos una llamada diciéndole que ella se encontraba bien o que al menos que ella le dijera que le odiaba pero no había nada.

Estaba siendo ignorado, aunque no quisiera suplicaría un poco para ver qué tan mala impresión tenia Izuku de él.

 **Buenos días Deku.**

 **Sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto pero lo siento,  
quisiera que habláramos.**

 **Esta vez procurare que solo seamos nosotros dos.**

 **Por favor no me ignores**

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?-se rasco la nuca cansado, primero desayunaría para pensar mejor que haría. Se acercó al comedor donde encontró todo hecho un desastre. Después de la pelea que tuvieron en el departamento a él no le habían entrado ganas de limpiar-Me llevan los mil demonios. Estúpidos imbéciles-mascullo molesto, limpio lo mejor que pudo la cocina teniendo cuidado de no romper nada en el camino. Tomo un tazón y algo de cereal con fruta, no le daban ganas de hacerse algo elaborado.

Cuando termino se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse. ¿Qué demonios se creía esa Deku para hacerle esos berrinches? Ah cierto, la dueña de su puto corazón, su día había empezado mal y al parecer así iba a seguir.

El metro estaba atascado como siempre, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos y aparte en la entrada de la escuela tenía que soportar las miradas irritadas del cabello de mierda y la cara de idiota. Al parecer no se la perdonarían esta vez.

Irritado camino al salón en donde todos estaban haciendo un escándalo monumental y Aizawa aunque fuera una sorpresa los dejaba ser.

-¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí?-pregunto a ver si alguno se dignaba a contestarle y agradeció un poco que uno se apiadara de él.

-Nuestro grupo fue seleccionado para ser el primero en la evaluación-Hanta se acercó a él con una sonrisa-Aizawa nos acaba de informar que tenemos que irnos a cambiar y estar en media hora en el patio. Sin mucho esfuerzo se lo llevo a los vestidores donde ya se estaban cambiando el bastardo mitad y el cara de pájaro.

Cuando todos estuvieron ya presentes, Toshinori junto a otras dos personas los esperaban impacientes.

-Buenos días chicos, sé que es temprano y que la mayoría tiene sueño pero vean el lado positivo. Ustedes serán los primeros en ser evaluados por los especialistas-todos miraron a la persona que se encontraba al lado de Toshinori. Era de pequeña estatura y no se podía ver nada más que sus ojos, su uniforme eran totalmente negro y no se podía saber si era hombre o mujer pero eso hacia las cosas más emocionantes y al lado de esta estaba un mastodonte. Si les tocaba la evaluación con el seguramente los aplastaría como unas simples moscas.

-¿Podría decirnos su nombre por favor?-Mina levanto la mano entusiasmada pero no recibió respuesta de la persona que esperaba si no del fortachón que los veía como si fueran basura.

-Mi nombre es Thomas Turks y soy el asistente. Espero que demuestren su potencial con este ejercicio- no explico nada más y siendo sinceros le bajo los ánimos a la mayoría.

Toshinori al sentí que el ambiente se volvía extraño decidió que era hora de intervenir-Déjenme explicarles cómo va la dinámica y las reglas que tienen que seguir- saco una pizarra donde habían ciertos dibujos- ustedes se dispersaran en una determinada área, podrán formar equipos para asegurar su victoria aunque para eso tendrán que detener al especialista

-¿Derrotarlo?-Mineta casi y se pone a correr aterrado, quería ser un policía y quería llegar a vivir para al menos recibir su placa.

-Sí y lo harán con esto-mostro una cinta blanca provocando murmullos entre los presentes- ustedes deben enfrentar al especialista pero el comprende que sus habilidades aun necesitan pulirse por ello pidió que en el momento que ustedes capturen cualquiera de sus extremidades con esta cinta inmediatamente serán los ganadores aunque claro esta su evaluación será vista por toda la escuela y por nosotros los profesores

-Profesor Toshinori- Kaminari alzo la mano sintiéndose un poco inquieto-¿En dónde será la evaluación?

-Sera en el área 13-todos gritaron aterrados, ese lugar era en donde habían hecho el examen de Present Mic el año pasado-apenas fue restaurado y para las necesidades de este ejercicio fue visitado y aprobado por el especialista

-Ni de broma-Aoyama se levantó dispuesto a marcharse pero fue detenido por una llave aplicada por Thomas- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Disciplinándote, desde el momento en que entraron a la escuela ustedes ya son parte de la evaluación. Y si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a mi superior estaré en la penosa situación de disciplinarte aquí mismo-forzó el agarre provocando que el pobre chico gritara por el dolor.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Acaso estás loco! Profesor Toshinori- Aoyama busco ayuda en su maestro el cual negó ante el pedido de ayuda.

-Lo siento joven pero ahora ellos son la máxima autoridad de este lugar, debes tratarlos como si fueran el mismo director

-¿¡Que!?-intento zafarse pero no pudo, sintió como si su hueso fuera a salirse-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo, pido perdón por lo que paso antes así que suélteme por favor

-Bien, me alegra que cómpredas. Así que pasare a explicarles lo que sucederá ahora-Thomas volvió a su lugar donde miro a su superior el cual asintió aprobando su comportamiento anterior-será un ejercicio de supervivencia, se les dará equipo básico. Nada de alimento o bebida ya que el ejercicio debe acabar en cinco horas, se podrán enfrentar al especialista en un uno contra uno o un cuatro contra uno, todo depende de la estrategia que ustedes implementen. Queda estrictamente prohibido huir ya que en un campo de batalla real eso significaría la muerte ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo sabremos que la prueba a acabado?-Jiro se cruzó de brazos, sentía que ese día sería un infierno para ellos.

-Si te refieres al tiempo sonara una alarma aunque la prueba puede acabar antes ya que mi superior contara con una cinta negra. Si los captura ustedes quedan descalificados aunque claro pueden ser rescatados por los integrantes de su equipo o por los de otro aunque tendrán una penalización después

-¿Los que queden hasta el final serán los ganadores?-Mineta sonrió esperanzado a lo mejor si lograba esconderse bien en ese infernal lugar tendría una oportunidad.

-Si es que quedan se les hará otra prueba. Recuerden solo el más apto es quien sobrevive y el que merece los lujos de los ganadores. A los perdedores solo les espera miseria y deshonor-se dio la vuelta- el señor Toshinori les indicara como proceder ahora, los esperamos en cuarenta minutos en la entrada

Todos empezaron a temblar, ese día no podía ir peor.

 **-Nota-**

 **Las notas de Carmilia que vayan apareciendo contendrán pistas del posible final. No es algo seguro pero creo que será divertido. (¬3¬)'**


End file.
